Strictly Business
by justagirl8225
Summary: She was always strictly business, but how would she handle things when her seemingly perfect world was turned upside down? [AU and Some OOCness]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

Spoilers: Ha! A/U baby.

Summary: Amidst the corruption and company politics, she was always strictly business. But there was always an exception to that rule; especially where it concerned him.

Notes: As stated in the spoilers bit, this is an A/U story using characters from the WWE. There fore, consider that your warning. For some base idea, if you've watched Sex and the City, this is almost like it. At any rate, I hope you do like the story and please review.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................

While most of the working world was just on their way to the concrete and steel jungle, she had been there half an hour early. Her colleagues said she was a workaholic, and perhaps they were right. She, however, preferred to think of herself as a go-getter. Where it concerned work and where it concerned her career, nothing came first. It was **always** work before play and there were no exceptions to that motto. And today, just like every morning, she sat back in her corner office; the Business section of the New York Times in her hand while the Wall Street Journal sat untouched on her pristine oak desk. She could proudly say that she was the CEO of one of the nations top companies, but even that distinction did nothing to ease her fears. She may have fought her way, tooth and nail, to the top ranks of their company; but that wasn't good enough for them. She may have received numerous awards and accolades for her efforts and her contributions, but that still wasn't enough. For, while their company was near the top of the food chain; they were not at the top of the food chain. There was still one more corporate predator above them and it bothered everyone, from the low level janitor to the top executives to no end.

And it wasn't just that they had one more company above them in the top, it wasn't just that they were that close to topping the list of Forbes Top 100 Businesses. It was the person that ran that company. She was proudly employed by the McMahon family, Stephanie McMahon and her brother Shane McMahon shared the position of owner; an inherited position from their father. From what she understood when she had interviewed for the position in Advertising six years ago; both children had been groomed from the get go to take over the business. Their father in fact, had even said that his children had been spoiled, sometimes he felt too spoiled; but he said he would rest easier handing over the company to his children than selling out to his rival. And that rivalry had been one that every employee was made aware of. It didn't matter what division you were working in, you still had the laminated wall charts in your office or on the divider between your cubicle. But, that wasn't their concern. The motivation factor was on track, company profits were at an all time high and business really couldn't have been going better. But still, between them and the absolute top; there was still a roadblock. And this roadblock had a name.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

A ruthless businessman to say the least, but also a very cunning businessman. Originally it had been thought, that after his marriage to Stephanie McMahon, he would try to take a share of the McMahon Corporation. But, after two years of marriage and a bitter divorce; Hunter's intent became clear. Now that he couldn't take control the easy way, he would take control the hard way. And he started, by signing on with McMahon Co.'s top rival. Hunter used his own personal connections to bring in a team of top advisors, and was in the process of bringing on three others to help him run the company from the top. Two had already been named and the third was to be named at a board meeting next Wednesday. She knew this of course, because she made it her job to be informed about their rivals activities. If Hunter was jetting off to Tokyo to inspect that market for potential, than she was off to Tokyo to inspect the market. They were rivals, the top two CEO's in the country and little did either one know, but business was just about to pick up. Granted, their companies would have to work together in one months time as Congress was set to review the validity of Corporate Monopolies. She had all of her paperwork in order and she already had her team picked. But, that was the least of her concerns; the New York Times set aside as a sharp knock was heard at her door.

"Enter."

"Li?" The President of Marketing queried, pushing the double doors open. "What are you doing here so early?"

The CEO shook her head, removing her reading glasses to address her longtime friend and co-worker. "The business world never sleeps Lillian, you know that."

Lillian Garcia could only nod, no matter what, the argument would get her nowhere. "What's your schedule like today?"

Lita frowned, flipping through her day planner. "I need a new secretary..that girl can hardly write chicken scratch."

Lillian shook her head, "Take it easy on her; she just graduated you know."

"I know, but that shouldn't be an excuse." The CEO pursed her lips in thought, "I've got two conference calls, a meeting downtown before lunch and this afternoon, I'm scheduled to oversee a project."

"What about lunch?"

"Can't." Came the tart reply, the day planner set down on her desk, "I've got too much to do."

"Li, you always have too much to do." Lillian walked further into the office, taking a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of the desk. "Schedule in some time for yourself."

Lita shook her head, "Not between the hours of work."

"Give it up Lil." The President of Advertising spoke up from the doorway, "You know it won't work."

"Good morning to you too Victoria."

"But she has a point," Victoria raised a brow, stepping inside the office. "You work too much."

"Hardly." Lita's curt reply fell like clockwork on their ears. "One can not work enough in this line of work."

Both women shook their heads. Since the fiery redheaded woman had started for the McMahon corporation, she always stuck with this nose to the grindstone attitude. Granted, they had to admit, that attitude had lead her to getting to where she was now. But still, in those six years that she had been there; the three women had formed a friendship. They were always there to look out for each other, and that included their personal lives. That friendship also included a fourth and fifth woman; the President of Finances and one of the companies top corporate lawyers.

"Let me guess," Molly Holly stated as she stood in the doorway, "Lillian and Victoria are here to try and talk Lita into leaving work early?"

"That was last week," Lita replied with a smirk. "And if they did ask, the answer would be the same."

Molly shook her head, taking up another seat in front of the desk. "I don't know why you two still try. The answer has always been the same..every day, for the past six years."

"You never know." Victoria stated simply, "Besides, technically we're not on work hours right now..so we can chit chat all we want."

"Yeah?" Molly looked down at her wrist, primly checking her watch. "For another ten minutes anyway."

Lillian shook her head, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You're still coming with us tonight, aren't you?"

The CEO looked up from the legal pad before her, "Hm?"

"Tonight? You know..happy hour downtown?" Victoria raised a brow, "There are five barstools and cosmopolitans with our names waiting."

Lita rolled her eyes, shaking the highlighter in her hand admonishingly. "You'd think that after six years of doing this, we'd find another bar to visit."

"But it's tradition." The three women chorused in unison.

"Fine, fine." Lita tossed the highlighter down on her desk. "You win."

"Ladies." Shane McMahon greeted from the doorway. "Good morning."

"Good morning Mr. McMahon." Lita greeted sternly from her desk, the CEO rising then. "I have the reports you requested."

"Work doesn't start for another two minutes," Shane stated with a raised brow. "No rush."

The redheaded CEO nodded, smoothing out her suit pants. "As you wish sir."

"Please," Shane held up his hands as he stepped further inside. "Drop the formalities."

"It's just my nature," Lita informed him with a smirk. "At least during work hours."

Victoria raised a brow, "And when are you not?"

"I take plenty of time off."

Molly snorted, rather un-ladylike. "Yeah, when you're forced to. Come on, who are you trying to fool? Last year, when you came down with walking pneumonia, you still showed up to work..half an hour early."

"As I've always said," Lita crossed her arms, hazel eyes shining with pride. "The business world does not sleep, there's always something going on and there's always something to be done."

"Which is why you are the CEO." Stephanie McMahon stated proudly from the doorway. "Do you have those reports?"

The redheaded CEO nodded, "All the way back from last year..I had to do a lot of digging for that."

Stephanie nodded primly, "Yes well, blame the secretaries for that..they can't seem to handle a simple filing system."

Lita nodded, moving from behind the desk with a file folder in hand. "My secretary is working on gathering the other files..that is when she gets here."

Stephanie grimaced, accepting the file folder from her CEO. "If she shows up late once more..she's fired."

Lita nodded in agreement, "My sentiments exactly."

Stephanie nodded shortly, leafing through the file. "This looks like everything."

"And it looks like it's time for work." Lita nodded towards the gold rimmed wall clock next to her bookshelf. "If you all would excuse me, I must prepare for this conference call."

"Ladies," Shane nodded briefly to each in turn, lingering in the doorway. "Go get em."

Lita shook her head, resettling back in her chair. "You'd think he was a football coach or something."

"Let us know if you change your mind about lunch," Victoria stated as she exited the office. "I doubt you will, but who knows."

Lillian nodded in agreement, "Take a break and stop having lunch in your office..we're in Manhattan for crying out loud."

Molly shook her head as she stood, "Don't work too hard, okay?"

Lita waved them all off dismissively. She knew that they meant well, but if they only knew the half of it; maybe, just maybe, they would leave her alone.

But, despite the fact that they had known her for the past six years; the redheaded CEO's past still remained a mystery. Even to her room-mates, Victoria and the corporate lawyer, Dawn Marie. All any of them knew about the CEO, was what she told them and what little they had heard when she was hired on. They knew she had graduated at the top of her class from NYU and that she had interned for several high profile companies both in the states and overseas. And when they had first met her, she had long since adopted her work before play motto. In fact, starting with her first day on the job, she stayed late to work on a project and showed up early the next morning to make sure it's presentation would be flawless. That work ethic had lead to the McMahon Corporation landing one of their largest accounts in the company's history. Still though, Victoria, Lillian and Dawn suspected, that before she became this top corporate business woman; she had been a real woman. One who knew how to laugh, how to take a step back and one who enjoyed life. Not that Lita didn't enjoy life, just that there was this wall around her; a wall that seemed virtually unbreakable. And they weren't exactly sure how this wall came to be, only that it must've been something big to have lead to it. Exactly what, they still weren't sure..but as they would find out within the next coming week..the very reason would come to surface.

_Authorly notes: _

_I have a general plot for this, and although, I'm not entirely sure how it'll all play out..I do have some set ideas. More faces will be making an appearance, including key employees from the rival to McMahon Corporation. Let me also say that, this is my first attempt writing an A/U piece, but I've always wanted to try one. At any rate, I hope you liked the chapter, please review._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

Spoilers: Ha! A/U baby.

Summary: She was always strictly business, but what happens when her seemingly perfect world is turned upside down?

Notes: Sorry for any disappointments, but I'm replacing Molly with Trish and using Lita's real first name.. I'm sorry for the lack of updates. .. But I'm trying to get myself back in gear with A/U pieces.. Heh.

………….

The redheaded C.E..O pursed her lips, sighing inwardly as the second conference call finally came to a close. It wasn't that she minded the conference calls, just that they always seemed to drag on forever. This conference call was no exception, but it was an important matter. International cohorts would be arriving state side soon and contracts needed to be drawn up. The company was expanding yet again and from the looks of things; she would be handling this department . It wasn't entirely unheard of, the company branching off into smaller assets .. And as far as she knew, someone already in the high ranks would take on the fledgling company. Amy also knew that, she would have her own team to appoint and the redhead already knew who would be on that team.

"Maria." Amy pressed a button on the phone, hailing her secretary. "I'll need you to send copies of these notes to Shane, Stephanie, Lillian, Victoria and Molly."

"Right away, Ms. Dumas!"

"So she says," Amy muttered under her breath, "Now let's see … two conference calls out of the way and now I've got that meeting downtown-"

"Ms. Dumas?" her secretary knocked hesitantly, "Ms. Garcia is here to see you."

"Send her in Maria."

"Ames?"

"Have a seat Lillian, but make it quick .. I have to find the files I need for this lunch meeting."

Lillian pushed back a strand of rebellious hair, "So, is it true? The McMahon Corporation is expanding again?"

"Apparently so," Amy glanced up from the filing cabinet. "There are a few yet to be defined projects, but that's mostly dealing with education, the arts and youth. The only set thing right now is that, McMahon Corp is looking to cash in on the real estate market and possibly travel."

Lillian let out a low whistle. "And just how are they going to skirt around all of the corporate loopholes?"

"Usual," the redhead replied vaguely. "This is why we're actually working together with Evolution Inc. next month for the congressional hearings.. To see if we can't get the corporate monopoly laws diversified."

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow, "Well this new venture certainly sounds risky, adventurous and varied.. And an awful lot to handle.. Do you know who will be heading up this division?"

The redhead allowed a small smile, "If all goes well- you're looking at her."

Lillian smiled warmly, "That's wonderful news Ames."

Amy smiled fully, "It'll probably mean more work, but it's nothing I can't handle.."

The blonde nodded, preparing to say more when there was a knock at the door.

"Ms. Dumas?"

The redhead held up a hand indicating for Lillian to wait, "What is it Maria?"

"It's about the project downtown," her secretary paused. "Ms. McMahon needs you down there right away.. And your meeting downtown has been canceled."

Amy frowned, but nodded anyway. "Thank you, Maria.. Was that all?"

"Yes m'am!"

"If anything, she's enthusiastic." The redhead remarked with a smirk, "But I guess that's my cue to leave.."

Lillian nodded, "I guess we'll just see you after work then?"

Amy nodded absently, already gathering the necessary files. "Same time, same place.. Same dreary set of five barstools.. Yup, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The blonde woman shook her head as she stood, waving shortly before she exited the coveted corner office.

"Alright," the redhead mused aloud, "I've got the papers, tentative contract…that should be it." With a satisfied smile she gathered her briefcase, hustling quickly out of her office shortly after.

"Amy!" Stephanie's voice rang out clear just as the woman in question was reaching the elevators. "I've got a few things you'll need for this project.."

Lita nodded, "May I ask, what exactly is this project?"

The brunette woman smiled, "This particular project is about renovating a building.. Dad thinks it would make a great spot for the newest company building. Something about the next corporate team heading there."

The C.E.O hid a smile as she accepted the stack of papers and blueprints. "Then if it's not too much to ask, why so early?"

Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest, "Dad wants to see if it's worth to contract this architectural firm full time. We haven't worked with them yet, but…"

"If they impress.." Amy nodded in understanding. "Well, they certainly can't be as unfit as the last firm. Thanks to their lack of competence, we nearly had a multi million dollar lawsuit."

The brunette snorted softly, "Don't remind me.. That was certainly not a pretty sight when Dad found out about that.." She shook her head then, gesturing to the top piece of paper in the stack. "That's a quick overview of the firm.. They're a fledgling firm so keep that in mind when you're speaking to them."

"Understood," The redheaded woman flicked a glance to the piece of paper before she met the blue gaze of her boss. "I'll be sure to scrutinize them the way I was taught."

Stephanie grinned confidently, "And this is why Dad wanted you to go.. I know you'll do great for the company Amy."

……

She offered another curt nod in farewell, before turning on heel, the redheaded C.E.O. entering the elevator shortly after. While on the way down to the lobby, Amy took a moment to read over the fact sheet. True to Stephanie's word, the architectural firm was in fact, relatively new. In fact, according to the information…they had only been around for a year. That bit of news made her wary, but, she soon learned that they had been in the business for awhile.. The company bit had just taken effect when they decided to combine their efforts. The fact sheet informed her that it was a ten person company going by the name of T.I.R.A.C Architectural and Landscaping. That was as far as she got when she reached the lobby, the fact sheet tucked into an outer pocket on her briefcase.

Across town, Chris Irvine was directing traffic.. Well, not really in the street, more like in a new building. "Yeah, I'm sure that fits there.." The blonde man frowned at his associate, "Just trust me alright? It's been measured, it fits."

"If you say so," Jason Reso replied dubiously. "Why are we even bothering to do this?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Well duh.. We're supposed to be meeting with the rep. From McMahon Co. today."

"So?"

Chris shook his head, "Must I spell out everything for you? They're one of the top companies in the country. Jay- this could be our big break.. Almost four years of toiling in the small dinky world of playground equipment and custom tree houses for spoiled rich kids…if we get this contract, we're set."

Tyson raised an eyebrow as he set down a chair. "Yeah and? What if they ask us to completely change.. I mean, we built this firm. This is our firm and even if McMahon Co. is one of the top companies, I'll be damned if they-"

"I doubt they'll do that, Ty." Chris plopped down into one of the few plush chairs. "All I'm saying is that, this is the chance we've been waiting for. A contract with them means we are set for life."

"I still don't see why we hafta go through all of this," John Cena made a sweeping gesture with his hands. "I mean, why are we trying to be all fake?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Who says we're being fake? I just thought it would be a nice touch if we spruced up the place."

John frowned, "Yeah.. Spruced up the place not the workers."

The blonde man shook his head, "Is it going to kill you to wear a tie for just one day? Trust me man, you'll be thanking me when we land this contract."

"Hey Chris," Kurt Angle stuck his head in from a back office, "Any idea as to what they're looking for?"

Jay looked up from a stack of papers. "Well, we're not really sure outside of some general stuff. The woman I spoke to was kinda dense."

"Great," Tyson sighed. "Is that who we're meeting with today?"

"No," Chris fiddled with a box of paper clips. "We're meeting with their top C.E.O- Amy Dumas."

John glanced up from straightening his tie. "Dumas?"

Jay regarded him curiously, "You know her or something?"

The brown haired man shrugged, "She was on the cover of one of them business mags last week.."

Jay nodded absently, "Then the good news is, we know she isn't that same ditz I spoke to on the phone… the potentially bad news is that, we really have to make a good impression."

"And we will," Chris stated confidently, "I'm sure of it. Look at us, we're shoe ins."

"Let's not get too over confident," Jason warned his friend then. "Like you said we can't do anything to jeopardize this contract."

Tyson coughed, "Looks like we'll find out in a minute.." He nodded towards the tinted floor to ceiling glass window. "Seems that Ms. Dumas has arrived."

The five men arranged themselves amongst the two desks and three chairs, Kurt positioning himself next to the door.

"Good morning, Ms. Dumas." Kurt greeted with a smile as he opened the door. "Please, come in."

Amy smiled politely, stepping across the threshold and into the one floor building. "Good morning.."

"I'm Kurt Angle," He held extended a hand to her. "One of the five co-owners of T. R. I. A. C."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Angle." The redhead glanced around what would be a spacious room. "I take it this is your main office?"

"Actually," Chris spoke up with a small smile. "This is our only office.. We just recently acquired this lovely piece of real estate." He brushed off his suit jacket, "I'm Chris Irvine."

"Amy Dumas," she replied with a small smile of her own. "It's.. quaint, the office I mean."

Jay chuckled nervously, "I'm Jason Reso.. One of the other five co-owners here.. Would you like some coffee?"

She shook her head, "Thanks for the offer, but no."

Tyson approached next, "I'm Tyson Tomko.." he gestured to his recently vacated seat. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you," she smiled shortly as she took the offered seat, her briefcase set beside the chair. Hazel eyes fell on the last co-owner next, an eyebrow raising discreetly. "Well, I must say it's been awhile."

John smiled, "Since college…it's good to see you again."

Amy nodded hesitantly, "I'm sure.." Loose strands of hair were tucked behind her ear then. "So, let's get this meeting started, shall we?"

The five gentlemen nodded in response, re-arranging themselves shortly after so everyone was in plain sight.

"I'm afraid the information we received didn't give much insight," Amy brought out a few of the sheets Stephanie had given her. "In fact, all we've been told over at McMahon Corp is that, you're a fledgling firm."

"That is correct," Kurt confirmed with a slight nod. "But I would think it's the experience that matters, not how long you've been on paper."

"True," Amy conceded with a small nod. "You wouldn't happen to have a portfolio or anything, would you?"

Jay smiled uneasily, "Well we do have project logs.. Nothing fancy, but it works for us."

"Anything would do," the redhead sat straight, her hands resting in her lap. "Please, I'm not trying to be retentive about this, but.. It would certainly help."

"Of course," Kurt rose from his seat. "I'll go get the project logs and our financial books.."

Amy held up a hand, "The financial records won't be necessary right now.. That's not really my department."

Kurt nodded before he stepped inside one of the inner offices. "Then I'll just go get those project logs for you."

The redhead nodded shortly before she turned her attention back to the remaining four. "The fact sheet mentioned you're a company of ten?"

"Correct," Chris confirmed with a nod. "Myself and Jason here handle clients and advertising.. Tyson and John are our two main foremen while Kurt handles the financial and legal matters. We also have a very innovative individual in our firm who handles the design process."

Jay nodded, "The rest of the firm is made up of workers.. We all go into the field though, and the five of us always oversee every project."

Amy nodded slowly, something akin to impressed in her hazel eyes. "What about backgrounds? Education? Work Experience?"

"We can have Kurt prepare something if you'd like." Chris suggested with a small gesture of his hand. "But, we're all qualified for this line of work.. Just as you are qualified for your line of work."

"I've no doubts about that, Mr. Irvine." Amy bridged her hands together. "But before we go any further, perhaps you'd like some background information about McMahon Corp?"

The blonde man nodded shortly, the redhead proceeding to launch into a brief history of the corporation. In the midst of her story, Kurt re-emerged with an armful of three ring binders. The binders were set aside while Amy explained the workings of the company.. And the specifics of new business ventures. After that had been squared away, the redhead and Kurt went over the project logs. However, before the meeting could progress… they adjourned briefly due to a case of several grumbling stomachs. The six exited the office for a nearby deli, taking their food to go to Central Park.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

Spoilers: Ha! A/U baby.

Summary: She was always strictly business, but what happens when her seemingly perfect world is turned upside down?

Notes: Nothing new to add.. Just keep watching this little section for any pertinent information.

My thanks and gratitude as always to those of you that leave me a review.. Even if it's a just a few words, it still means the world to me.

………….

Approximately one hour later, found the six re-assembled at T. I. R. A. C's office.. All six of them taking a spot on the carpeted floor in lieu of the chairs. Half consumed and full cans of various brand name soda's, water bottles and a fruit basket occupied the center space, while six suit jackets were piled onto a chair and two dress ties. The project logs were piled on another chair, while Amy's briefcase occupied another chair. Kurt was just preparing to discuss the project logs with the redhead when, an untimely beckoning of her cell phone interrupted. With an apologetic smile, she rose from the floor with the object in hand.

"So…" Chris drew the word out as Amy ducked into a back office. "John, buddy, how do you know her?"

"Well," John rested his palms flat on the carpet. "Like you heard earlier, I know her from college.. Sort of, anyway."

An eyebrow raised, the blonde man regarding him curiously. "Define sort of."

The brown haired man shrugged slightly. "She was dating my room-mate.. They went to college together, I just knew her through him."

Chris nodded slowly, "Knew her knew her, or just knew her.."

John's forehead furrowed in confusion. "What kind of question is that?"

"A logical one," Chris replied simply. "If you had a good friendship with her, great.. That could be useful for us getting this contract. On the other hand, if you had a not so good acquaintance with her.."

"I got it," John rolled his eyes. "We were friends…after awhile anyway." Nervously, he rubbed his forearm. "The first time we met, she called me a lazy, good for nothing bum.. And I called her a work-a-holic, uptight, bitch."

Chris sighed, "You idiot.. That could be the factor that keeps up from getting that contract!"

John shook his head, "We worked past that, Chris. Like I said, we were pretty good friends. Going from that, I really don't think it matters much now."

Chris raised an eyebrow at that, "So.. Assuming that is the case, would she have any other reasons to harbor any ill will towards you?"

"Doubtful," John stated first. "If there's anyone she'd hold any grudge against, it'd be her ex boyfriend. And since I'm not him, there shouldn't be any problems."

The blonde man was just opening his mouth to respond, when the door to the back office opened.

"I'm really sorry about that," Amy began as she stepped over the threshold. "Minor crisis about an inter-office memo which somehow requires me back at the office in about fifteen minutes."

Tyson chuckled, "That's one of the advantages to having a small company…an inter-office memo for us is a post-it note."

Amy smiled easily as she resumed her previous spot. "That certainly sounds like a good advantage.." Hazel eyes flickered between Kurt, Chris, John and Jason. "So…where were we?"

"Project logs," Kurt picked up the top binder from the pile. "Unless of course, you'd like to see financial records."

She pushed back a few stray strands of hair. "Not my department, remember?" With a small smile she nodded to the project logs, "Can you tell me what line of work you all do? I mean, I know you're in architecture and landscaping, but, do you specialize or what?"

Jason cleared his throat, "We specialized primarily in tree houses, playhouses and playgrounds."

An eyebrow raised discreetly, "Really.." a small gesture of her hand, "We're anticipating some of our upcoming projects will need that kind of work done.."

"Well that is a pleasant coincidence," Chris smiled. "Though, I'll be the first to admit we were hoping to get out of that line sometime in the near future."

Amy nodded, "It would only be for a few initial things, but… that can be discussed once things are official." She smiled wryly, "If that's what you all want anyway."

John regarded her cautiously, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but.. Isn't a little bit early to discuss that? I mean, I figured there would be a bunch of paperwork to sign."

"There is," she confirmed simply. "And aside from the legal matters, there's also a test project.. Just to see if a business deal like this would be realistic and beneficial to both parties."

"Test project," Tyson echoed dubiously. "What sort of test project?"

Amy reached for her briefcase, a file folder removed shortly after. "It's all detailed here, but to give you the base idea.. We would need to see concrete proof of your work." She handed the file folder to the nearest body, "You would be judged on efficiency, meeting deadlines, management.. That sort of thing."

Kurt handed the file folder over to Chris. "Is this a full scale project or just a few simple tasks?"

"Full scale," she stated then. "McMahon Corp recently acquired a vacant building. Our hope is to use this building as another functional base of operations, so to speak, for the company." She paused, "But in order for that to happen.. A few things need to take place. This building is desperately in need of some renovations and modernization."

Jay nodded in understanding, "And that part.. The renovations and such, would be left to us."

"Correct," Amy confirmed with a short nod. "But again, that's up to you."

Tyson nodded, "I think that can be arranged…it would be a nice switch anyway from what we were doing. And substantially bigger."

"Well, how about this then.." Amy glanced between them all. "We'll need an answer in one week, my card is in that file folder. Just give me a buzz when you've come to some sort of consensus."

Jason nodded. "That sounds great, actually. And thank you, Ms. Dumas."

The redhead smiled companionably, "Please.. Just call me Amy. Informal as it may be, all I hear is Ms. Dumas." She flicked a glance to her wrist watch, "I really do hate to run.. But, duty calls."

Chris rose from his spot as she did the same. "Maybe we could meet again? Ideally, in a not so formal setting?"

She nodded slightly. "That can be arranged.. I just need to check my schedule."

Kurt made an open gesture with his hands. "Well, how about tonight."

Amy grimaced. "Tonight.. I'm afraid I can't. I've got this silly office tradition with some of my co-workers and-"

"Then it would be a great opportunity for us to meet them," Chris suggested with a smile. "I mean, even if we're only working together for this test project, it would still help."

"I suppose," idly she chewed on her lower lip. "Actually, yes- it would be an ideal time to meet them."

…

Chris grinned in turn, the redhead then informing the five about the locale. They agreed to meet up with Amy and her co-workers at the designated time, the C.E.O. making her exit shortly afterwards. No sooner did she leave, did a collective sigh of relief escape the five males in the office. Granted, they hadn't gotten a solid yes on the contract; but their chances were certainly looking good. And on her way back to the corporate headquarters, Amy thought back to the meeting. Also on her mind, the reason why she had to abandon the informal session. Almost frantically, Stephanie had informed her that, Evolution Inc. had pushed the congressional hearings back by another two months. But, that wasn't what had gotten the brunette in a disarray. It seemed that the scheduled corporate function with Evolution Inc. had also gotten pushed back. That in turn, messed up a few deadlines for McMahon Corp projects, leading to Stephanie calling an emergency meeting with all of the top heads in the company.

"I'm glad that's over," Dawn remarked under her breath as they filed out of the main conference room. "But I think Stephanie over-exaggerated just a bit.."

"You think?" Trish shook her head. "Stephanie always makes a really big deal out of the smallest things."

"Which isn't a bad thing," Lillian stated once they were a safe distance away. "It forces everyone to really look at all of the small details."

Victoria nodded, "Exactly. And us looking over things with a fine tooth comb, always leads to a more productive work environment."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I think you two have been spending too much time around Amy."

"Just as much as you," Victoria retorted with a smirk. "For the record, Dawn, you can be just as anal about things as Amy."

The brunette raised a hand to remove the bobby pins from her hair. "Which I have to be.. I'm a corporate lawyer Vikki. It's part of my job to look for the fine print."

Trish glanced back to the conference room. "Speaking of Amy.. I wonder what's taking so long."

Lillian shrugged her shoulders a fraction. "Well, the McMahon's are in there.. I'm guessing it's something big."

"It's probably about that promotion.." Victoria stated with a small smile. "I overheard Shane talking about it."

Dawn grinned, "She definitely deserves it.. Amy busts her butt for this company."

Lillian smiled, "We all do.. Which is what makes this company a great team."

The President of Finances nodded. "I guess so," she pushed back a few strands of blonde hair. "I also want to know how that meeting went."

Dawn smirked, "More like you want to know if she met with any single and good looking, guys right?"

"Well," Trish threaded a hand through her hair. "Yeah I'm curious.. And don't even try to tell me you aren't, Dawn. I mean, the last guys we hooked up with were just creeps."

"That defines about half of the guys in the city," Amy commented as she joined her friends. "The ones we met, just happened to be some of the creepier."

"True," Dawn conceded with a nod. "So… how did your meeting go?"

Amy half shrugged, "It was pretty promising, I think. We didn't get to discuss too much in detail, but.."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "They're at least better than that last firm right? The potential lawsuit was an absolute nightmare."

"Much better," the redhead confirmed with a small smile. "Which, you all can judge for yourselves tonight."

"Tonight?" Victoria echoed curiously. "What's tonight?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Aside from the usual happy hour on Friday, I agreed to meet with T.I.R.A.C tonight."

Trish blinked, "And you couldn't have told us this before?"

"No time, Trish." Amy shrugged out of her suit jacket, "It just means if we want to change before we meet them-"

"Which at least one of us obviously does.."

"Then we need to get a move on and get out of here."

Dawn and Trish exchanged a look at that.

"They must be cute.." Trish commented first, "Let's get a move on ladies, we have to change and make ourselves look simply marvelous."

Victoria smiled thinly, "Which will take forever, especially where you and Dawn are concerned."

"So?" Dawn waved it off indifferently, "We just want to make a good first impression."

"Uh huh," Victoria stated incredulously. "I'm sure that's all.."

Trish stuck out her tongue, "Give us a break, Vikki. Happy hour is supposed to be happy.. The last few weeks haven't been."

The dark haired woman merely shook her head, the five splitting up shortly afterwards to collect their respective belongings. That process alone took up fifteen minutes of their time, leading to the five leaving the office no sooner than usual. But, it was true to Victoria's presumptions.. It took them longer than usual to get ready for the traditional happy hour on Friday's. But, still, Dawn and Trish reasoned it was worth it. After all, you could only make a first impression once, and they wanted this first impression to be great. It would only be a matter of minutes before the five women found out.. For no sooner had they seated themselves, did the five members of T. I. R. A. C come through the door.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

Spoilers: Ha! A/U baby.

Summary: She was always strictly business, but what happens when her seemingly perfect world is turned upside down?

Notes: Nothing new to add.. Just keep watching this little section for any pertinent information.

My thanks and gratitude as always to those of you that leave me a review.. Even if it's a just a few words, it still means the world to me. And about pairings… I'm still undecided about them. But, just because someone starts with someone, doesn't mean they'll end up with said someone.

………….

From the corner of her eye, Amy was the first to notice the five approaching males. Of course, that was mostly due to the fact that she knew what they looked like. That knowledge enabled her to be on the look out, thus informing her companions of their presence. And when Amy looked over; Dawn and Trish looked over. The two women knew, Amy never sought out people at the bar…she always waited for them to approach her. After they approached, they were usually shot down. So, on this occasion, when she was seeking out someone- they knew it was different.

"Right on time," the redhead remarked, something akin to impressed in her hazel orbs. "That's them, by the way."

"No really?" Dawn rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't have guessed, Ames."

Amy rolled her eyes right back, the stem of her martini glass held between her fingertips. "Just be nice, okay?"

The brunette smiled, "I'm always nice…when it matters."

"This time, it does.." Amy warned her anyway, "They're potential business partners."

"Good evening," Chris greeted when they arrived at the bar. "I .. Uh.."

The redhead smiled, "I'd like to introduce you to a few of my co-workers." She nodded first to her left. "This is Dawn Psaltis, one of the corporate lawyers for McMahon Corp." Next, she nodded to her right. "This is Patricia Stratus, President of Finances." A small gesture to Dawn's right, "Lisa Varon, President of Advertising.." another gesture to Trish's right, "And Lillian Garcia, President of Marketing."

The blonde man's smile never faltered, "I'm Chris Irvine, a co-owner of T. I. R. A. C. but, if I had any official title, it would be in advertising."

From Chris' right, Jason offered a smile of his own. "I'm Jason Reso, a co-owner of T. I. R. A. C.. like Chris, I also work in advertising."

"I'm Kurt Angle," the man to Chris' left was next, "A co-owner of T. I. R. A. C and I deal with legal and financial matters."

"Tyson Tomko," the bald man to Kurt's left stated next. "A co-owner of T. I. R. A. C, and one of the main foremen."

The brown haired man to Jason's right was last. "John Cena, a co-owner of T. I. R. A. C and one of the main foremen."

Amy smiled wryly, "Well…now that the introductions are out of the way.."

"Why don't we move," Trish suggested with a smile, the blonde woman already moving from the bar stool. "It would make for easier conversation, anyway."

Jason shrugged, "Well we don't usually come here.. So.."

Lisa made a gesture to a grouping of tables, "Usually we end up over there…or upstairs. Take your pick."

"Upstairs works," Kurt stated with a shrug. "We just need to order first."

Lillian smiled, "There's a bar upstairs and it's a lot less crowded up there."

Dawn grinned, her drink in hand. "Then upstairs it is." The brunette and Trish lead the way, followed by Chris and Kurt.

"I can take that for you," Jason offered to Lillian, the blonde man soon toting her purse and jacket. "Do you come here often?"

The blonde woman nodded, "Every Friday…for about the last six years. Our apartment building is within walking distance, so it's pretty convenient."

Tyson and Lisa followed the blondes, the two engaging in their own conversation about living in the city.

"So," John began, he and Amy taking the rear. "What have you been up to?"

The redheaded C.E.O shrugged. "After graduation from business school, I did a few internships." She grinned, "I had the opportunity to live in Tokyo for a year."

The brown haired man grinned, "That's great.. I know you wanted to go there."

Amy nodded, "Yeah.. It was really different, but it was a great learning experience." Hazel eyes glinted curiously as they ascended the steps. "What have you been up to?"

John chuckled, "Odd jobs, here and there…until I got into this one job doing construction work." He nodded ahead to Tyson. "That's where I met him.. And he introduced me to Jay and Chris."

"Well that's good.." She glanced sideways, "I seem to recall you having no sense of direction after you graduated."

He smirked, "Between you, me and the fence post? I still don't have much direction. I just know that I like what I'm doing…and that's good enough."

"True," Amy conceded with a nod. "Umm.. Do you--"

"I haven't really seen him since graduation." He replied truthfully, "He left the city not long after you."

"Just to a different part of the country," Amy concluded then. "And he hasn't gotten in touch with you at all?"

John rolled his shoulders, the two settling on one of the couches in the lounge. "I get an occasional e-mail…but his job keeps him busy." Blue eyes glinted mischievously, "He's a workaholic."

"I can't say I'm surprised," the redhead sipped idly from her martini. "Do you know where he is now?"

He scratched the back of his neck in thought, "Last I knew.. He's over in London right now and before that, he was in Sydney. He's also mentioned Madrid, Hong Kong and Tokyo."

…..

The topic switched shortly, the two filling in the gaps of the past six years to one another. And around them; Chris, Kurt, Trish and Dawn conversed about finances and legal matters…until Chris decided the subject was too boring. Meanwhile, Lillian, Jason, Tyson and Lisa were talking about the advantages and disadvantages of living in New York City. All in all, the informal meeting between the two companies was going well. But, even on a night when they tried to escape their usual hustle and bustle of the business world; business found them. The ten had been upstairs a grand total of forty five minutes, when Amy's arch-rival waltzed inside the popular bar. He wasn't alone, of course, sharks never swam alone…and this corporate shark was no exception.

"Lovely," Trish muttered under her breath. "Don't look now, Amy, but.."

"I saw," Amy shook her head. "They've never come here before, why did they start now?"

Chris glanced curiously between the two women. "And who's they?"

Dawn nodded down to the main bar, "They work for Evolution Inc. .. McMahon Corp.'s top rival."

Tyson nodded, "I thought that face looked familiar.. He's the one they featured last week."

"And trouble is coming this way," Lisa commented dryly. "On the off chance they don't introduce themselves.. The old guy is Ric Flair, the one to Hunter's left is John Layfield, behind Layfield is Orlando Jordan."

"That's Dave Batista to Hunter's right.." Trish finished for the raven haired woman. "We've heard rumors of a fifth person too."

"Amy," Hunter greeted sharply. "I know it's after hours, but.. I've a business matter I need to discuss with you."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "Then you can do what everyone else does… Call my secretary and make an appointment. I'm not on office hours right now, Helmsley."

The blonde man cocked an eyebrow, "It's concerning the congressional hearing…there's been a slight change of plans at Evolution Inc."

Dawn cleared her throat, "If it's regarding the congressional hearing, then why aren't you using standard protocol? The hearing involves both of our companies, which would mean a meeting held to discuss--"

"Our fifth man has run into a slight delay." Layfield interrupted the brunette woman. "He has some loose ends to tie up at his current place of employment. He will be here though, but not for another two weeks." Hands clasped behind his back, he continued. "We need him for the congressional hearing and for some upcoming meetings."

Trish eyed the four men doubtfully, "We already know the hearing was pushed back by two months.. What else do we need to know?"

"Just this," Hunter cleared his throat, hazel eyes shifting between Amy and Dawn. "Evolution Inc. is holding it's first annual stockholders ball. The ball follows an important dinner meeting, where the fifth member of Evolution Inc.'s top staff will be officially introduced--"

"And this concerns us how?"

The blonde man smiled, "We, at Evolution Inc., would like to extend an invitation to the five of you.." He straightened his tie. "Since we'll be working alongside one another for the congressional hearing, we thought it would be a wise move."

Lisa raised an eyebrow, "And when is this ball?"

Dave cleared his throat, "Next month… three weeks from tonight to be specific."

Lillian, the apparent peacemaker between the two companies, smiled. "Thank you for considering us.. I'm sure the ball will be lovely."

Hunter nodded, "The dinner meeting will be held at the Four Seasons. We've obtained the Tavern on the Green for the ball.." With a smug smile he added: "Black tie, of course."

"Of course," Dawn stated with a placid smile. "Was that all you needed to tell us?"

The blonde man hesitated, "Ms. Dumas, if I may? I assure you, this will only take a moment."

She snorted softly, the redhead standing all the same. "The clock is ticking, Helmsley."

Hunter merely smiled, the two adjourning to the patio. "I understand that McMahon Corp. will be expanding.."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what business it is of yours, but yes.. Expansion is anticipated within the next month."

"How wonderful," he smiled in a condescending manner. "Evolution Inc. is also planning for an expansion.. Into real estate and travel."

She smiled thinly, "What an unbelievable coincidence, Helmsley.. That's where McMahon Corp. is looking to expand to."

"I know," he smirked broadly. "The overseas travel schedule will be drawn up over the weekend. Our fifth man will be the one heading up our own expansion company--"

"What's the point, Helmsley?"

Hunter brushed off the sleeves of his suit jacket. "I'm getting to it," he promised first. "I would gather that, you're taking the position for the expansion company.. That, in turn, would mean you're the one traveling for McMahon Corp."

"Though I do wonder why you've taken such an interest," lips pressed into a thin line. "You are correct in your assumptions."

The blonde man cocked an eyebrow, "Does the name Randy Orton ring any bells?"

Amy gritted her teeth, preparing to reply when Hunter cut her off.

"He's making waves internationally.." Hunter slipped a hand into a suit pocket. "Hong Kong, Madrid, Tokyo, Sydney…and most recently in London." With a roll of his shoulders, he continued. "I understand that McMahon Corp. had been looking at him…in hopes to strengthen their top tier."

Amy shrugged slightly, "There were rumors, yes.. But--"

He cut her off again, "Evolution Inc. was also looking at him. You see, we need someone like him…someone with his work ethic. Rivaled, perhaps, by only two people." Loftily he stated: "Myself, of course…and you. And since you're very firmly planted at McMahon Corp.. I have no intentions of ever going back… It was only logical, that we bring him on board."

She forced a smile, "I'm sure he'll fit right in with the rest of you."

Hunter nodded absently, "Time will tell on that, but, I think Evolution Inc. has a winner in him." With a small smile, he added: "The reason I'm telling you this, I thought you might want to know who your newest rival will be." The blonde man spared a glance to his watch, "Well .. It's been lovely, as always, Ms. Dumas.. But, I'm afraid I have to dash."

Amy turned on heel, opting to stay outside then return indoors, content to be alone.

"Everything alright?" Lillian queried softly, the blonde woman joined by Trish, Dawn and Lisa. "Ames? Are you okay?"

The redhead turned from her spot at the railing. "Everything's fine, Lil. I just have a lot on my mind."

The four exchanged a look, Lisa speaking first. "Are you sure? We were going to go out, grab a bite to eat, but if you want to go home or something--"

"No," Amy stated firmly. "I don't want to go home, I want to go somewhere.." She mustered a smile, "The sooner the better."

Doubtfully so, her friends nodded their agreement. And once they returned inside, the ten departed the bar. Granted yes, Amy was more than a little disturbed by Hunter's little announcement. And as much as she didn't want it to bother her, it was. She would've liked to have kept completely quiet about the issue, but eventually, the source of her worry came to surface. Of course, John was the only one who really understood the full implications of having Randy Orton in the picture…but since no one else did, he kept quiet about it. Still, Amy pushed all negative thoughts to the back of her mind, instead focusing on the upcoming two weeks. Two weeks that would be spent working alongside T. I. R. A. C. Two weeks of calm before the proverbial storm.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

Spoilers: Ha! A/U baby.

Summary: She was always strictly business, but what happens when her seemingly perfect world is turned upside down?

Notes: Nothing new to add.. Just keep watching this little section for any pertinent information.

My thanks and gratitude as always to those of you that leave me a review.. Even if it's a just a few words, it still means the world to me. I do have a base idea as far as the pairings go, but knowing me… don't be surprised if there are a few love triangles.

………….

Saturday marked one of the few days that Amy could catch her breath and recuperate from the stress and toil of her job. And after the way this week had ended, this Saturday would be no exception. The week had started out relatively okay…save for the normally hectic Monday's at the office. But Monday's were always busy.. It was the first day in the corporate world, after all, and a day that could not be wasted. Not surprisingly, Monday's were usually the one day of the week that nearly everyone stayed late at McMahon Corp. This particular Saturday morning, Amy and her room-mates were heading out to go shopping. Joining the three for this shopping trip would be building mates across the hall- Trish and Lillian. Usually, shopping was an activity that Lisa and Amy preferred to stay away from.. But with the invitation they had received from Evolution Inc. last night, Trish and Dawn had pleaded the case for getting new dresses.

Amy sighed as they met in the hallway, "I still don't see why I can't wear the dress I wore for the Christmas party.."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Because Ames.. and like I've told you a million times already- that was last year."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "Dawn.. It was five months ago.. I doubt a black dress could go out of fashion in that amount of time."

"Not the point," Trish spoke up, hoisting the strap of her purse over her shoulder. "It's a party…hosted by our company's top rival. We have to dress to impress."

"If I wanted to impress them, I'd do it where it counts." Amy tossed her hair over her shoulder with a flourish, "Like on the stock market."

The brunette shook her head, "Sorry Ames, but you're coming with us…and if you can't find a dress? Trish and I will find one for you."

Lisa sent the redhead a sympathetic look, "Don't sweat it Ames.. we'll just find something green so we can blend in better with the plants at the Tavern."

Dawn snorted, the five moving slowly down the hallway. "Unless it's an emerald green or maybe a mint green? It's not happening." She eyed the redhead, "I think you should go with a burgundy.. Or maybe a champagne color."

"Whatever," Amy replied as they waited for the elevator. "I don't want to go to this dumb party anyway.. But, I guess I have no choice, right?"

Trish nodded, "Even if Hunter is the scum of the earth, he did invite us personally." Hazel eyes scrutinized the raven haired woman, "Are you putting the highlights back in this week?"

Lisa toyed with a strand of hair, "I'm not sure yet.. I like it how it is right now, though."

The blonde woman nodded as they filed into the elevator. "What would you say to a pale yellow?"

Lisa's shoulders lifted in a shrug, "I'd say I really don't care.. A dress is a dress."

Dawn and Trish exchanged a look, the blonde woman turning her attention next to Lillian. "Lil? What color are you going for?"

"I was thinking a pale blue.." Lillian frowned thoughtfully, "Maybe a lighter version of the dress I wore for Shane's birthday celebration."

Trish nodded slowly, the elevator finally reaching the lobby of the apartment building. "That'd look really pretty.. Longer or shorter?"

Lillian pursed her lips, "I'm thinking longer, but.. Either sleeveless or off the shoulder this time around."

Dawn nodded, "I think I'll go with something pink.. But pale pink, with some floral work in a darker pink along the hem."

Amy eyed Dawn and Trish suspiciously, "Please don't tell me you two are gonna try and co-ordinate all of us for this party.."

Trish shook her head, "No.. we're just trying to get a good idea of what everyone will be wearing. We don't want to co-ordinate, we want to compliment each other."

"Exactly," Dawn pushed back rebellious strands of hair. "We'll vary the length, style and color.. But still come off looking stunning."

Lisa rolled her eyes, "I seriously think you and Trish missed your true calling.. You should've gone into the Fashion industry."

Trish beamed, "Well there's no telling where else McMahon Corp. will expand to.. So, who knows what could happen."

Amy smirked, "Well we do know it won't be happening anytime in the near future.. Right now McMahon Corp. is focused on the travel and real estate markets."

Trish nodded, "Yeah.. In that one building anyway, but that's not to say an expansion into Fashion isn't out of the picture."

The redhead nodded, "True.. But, we'll have to wait until the next fiscal year starts to see where the next expansions will be."

"I know Ames," Trish rolled her eyes good naturedly. "I'm surprised though, that McMahon Corp. wanted to expand now.. Instead of waiting."

Amy smiled darkly, "Probably because he wanted to start before Evolution Inc." Sighing slightly, she added: "Hunter informed me last night that, Evolution Inc. is also expanding into real estate and travel."

Dawn blinked, "They're already expanding? Evolution Inc. isn't that old.. Are they?"

The redhead's smile fell, "According to those files I had to get for Stephanie, Evolution Inc. has been around almost as long as McMahon Corp.. just under a different name."

"Oh," Dawn bit her lower lip, the group of women opting to walk instead of taking a taxi. "So who's heading up their expansion company?"

"My guess would be that it's gonna be the new guy," Trish lifted her shoulders in a shrug, "Layfield did mention something about a lot of meetings and needing this mystery guy for the congressional hearing."

Lisa shook her head at the two, "Why are we really worrying about it, huh? It's Saturday, we're out of the office.. No more talking about work."

…….

Due to the fact that they had no choice on the matter, that topic was soon dropped as they made their way down the sidewalk. Of course, that wasn't to say they weren't curious about the identity of the man. Far from it, they were extremely curious. But the only who knew the identity of Evolution Inc.'s newest member, wasn't talking.. Or at least not about Evolution Inc.'s planned expansion. Rather, Lisa had brought up the subject of the five co-owners of T. I. R. A. C. Something about the five co-owners had sparked an interest in the raven haired woman.. An interest that her friends weren't quite used to seeing. To some degree, all five were interested about the five co-owners. In Trish's case it was a matter of wondering where five single men had been since she had moved to the City. That was partly the reason with both Dawn and Lisa, while Lillian claimed she was just more interested in finding a friend. With Amy, on the other hand, it was an even mixture of business and personal interest.

"Since we aren't discussing any work related issues.." Dawn sent the redhead a sly look, the five women currently standing inside one of the more upscale boutiques. "Why do you have so much interest in these guys?"

Amy rolled her eyes, waving away a clingy sequined dress. "I didn't say I had that much interest, Dawn.. I said I had some interest."

"Whatever," Dawn replied breezily, the brunette and the two blondes already with their selected dresses. "So.. Why the interest?"

"Yeah," Trish chimed in before the redhead could reply. "I can understand the business side of it, because well.. They're the ones that McMahon Corp. is looking at for the contract."

Amy huffed, waving off another clingy gown. "If you'd stop shoving all of these gaudy dresses in my face, maybe I'd get a chance to tell you."

Dawn rolled her eyes, handing Lisa a sleeveless, emerald green dress. "Go try this one on.. They've also got it in mint green."

The dark haired woman eyed the dress in question, "That's kinda short, isn't it?"

The brunette shook her head, "It stops just below the knees and you can wear gloves with it." She glanced pointedly to the changing room curtain. "Just trust me, Lise.. You'll look great."

Lisa sighed, accepting the garment from Dawn. "Fine.. I'll go try on the stupid dress."

"Trish.. Get it through that pretty blonde head of yours." Hazel eyes narrowed at the blonde woman's most recent finds. "No more freakin' sequins."

"Alright," Trish held up a hand in mock defense, "Then what do you want, Ames?"

The redhead shrugged, "Nothing too short, but nothing too long.. Nothing pink and absolutely no sequins."

Trish suppressed a sigh, "Alright.. I'll go see what I can find then."

"So.." Dawn turned inquisitive eyes to the redhead. "You haven't answered the question yet.."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "When you or Trish manage to find something that I deem suitable? I'll answer your stupid question."

The brunette made a face, but left the changing area non the less to assist Trish.

"Damn it," Lisa muttered from inside the changing room. "Ames? Can you give me a hand with this zipper?"

"Sure," the redhead replied, parting the linen curtains with a hand. "Hopefully that dress hunting mission keeps the two busy bodies occupied."

Lillian smiled gently, draping her own selected gown over the crook of an arm. "They mean well.. I guess."

Amy rolled her eyes good naturedly, responding while she zipped up the back of the dress. "Well they can mean well with someone else." She tapped Lisa on the shoulder, "All zipped."

"Thanks," Lisa smiled in gratitude, stepping back out of the changing room. "So? What's the verdict?"

Amy smiled wryly, "I can't believe I'm saying this.. Because it means I'm agreeing with Dawn, but.. You look great, Lisa."

Lillian nodded, "You do look great.. The dress isn't too revealing and it isn't too long, either."

Skeptically so, the dark haired woman eyed her reflection. "I guess Dawn was right.." An eyebrow raised, "I'm shocked."

"And you two doubt my abilities," Dawn's self assured voice rang from nearby. "Now.. Amy.. Trish and I just finished scouring the rest of the store."

The blonde woman appeared then, toting four dresses with her. "Per your request.. No sequins, nothing too long or too short and nothing pink." She held up the first two of the four hangers, "There's this red one.. And this black one just like it." When Amy shook her head to both, Trish brought the other two hangers forward. "And there's this peach colored dress.. And the champagne colored one just like it."

Amy snorted, "Keep trying."

Dawn shook her head, bringing forth another five hangers. "First, we have this royal blue one.. And this fuchsia colored one."

Amy wrinkled her nose, "I don't like the open back style.. I mean, I like it.. But not on a dress."

"Fair enough," Dawn conceded as she brought the next two. "This purple one goes all the way to the ankles, but.. There's a slit on the side of it. This lavender one is the same as the purple, but with a slit on the opposite side."

The redheaded woman raised an eyebrow, "And didn't we agree on our last shopping trip that purple wasn't my color?"

Dawn smiled triumphantly, "Which is why I saved this one for last.." The brunette brought the last hanger forward, revealing a sleeveless, ankle length sapphire blue dress with a white dragon embroidered along one side. "The side without the dragon does have a thigh high slit.. And there's a keyhole back."

Hazel eyes glinted as Amy reached for the hanger. "I'll try that one on.."

Dawn smirked, "And you'll answer the question now, right?"

Amy sighed as she stepped into a changing room, drawing the curtains before she finally replied. "What was the question again?"

Dawn rolled her eyes at the curtain, "Why the interest, outside of professional reasons, in Jason, Chris, Kurt, Tyson and John?"

Another sigh, "I know John from before, that's why.."

The brunette's curiosity peaked. "How did you know him?"

"Through my ex-boyfriend in college," the tart reply came. "John was his room-mate at the time." A pause, "And no, I didn't go to college with John, my ex lived off campus."

Trish raised am eyebrow at the curtain, "So you mean to tell me that this was the first time you've seen John since then?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Amy struggled a moment with the zipper. "I left the City right after I graduated from business school."

Dawn nodded, the curtain parting shortly. "And what about your ex?"

Amy smiled thinly, "I haven't seen him since.."

To that, both Trish and Dawn merely nodded.. The conversation switching next to commentary about the dress. It met the approval of all five women.. Which thankfully lead to the end of the dress shopping trip. They all agreed then, that lunch was in order…and after they had paid for their purchases they sought out a suitable place to eat. It was over lunch that the prospect of finding dates for the ball was discussed; none of the five overly interested in asking anyone they knew. The topic of Amy's ex, however, was left off the discussion list, mostly by the redheaded woman's request. And while Dawn, Trish, Lisa and Lillian could clearly see she was bothered by said topic, they didn't bother to press the issue. Rather, they figured they'd wait until the time was right.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

Spoilers: Ha! A/U baby.

Summary: She was always strictly business, but what happens when her seemingly perfect world is turned upside down?

Notes: Nothing new to add.. Just keep watching this little section for any pertinent information.

My thanks and gratitude as always to those of you that leave me a review.. Even if it's a just a few words, it still means the world to me.

………….

Bright and early on Monday morning, Amy found herself seated behind her desk. It wasn't overly early, but still early enough to get a jump-start on what was sure to be a busy day. To her surprise, Maria had arrived not long after she had…the blonde woman currently searching one of the storage rooms for a few files. And down the hallway, Dawn and her secretary were looking over past congressional hearing records; the brunette making it a personal goal to ensure that their own congressional hearing would go smoothly. In one of the conference rooms; Trish, Lillian and Lisa were sorting through past company budgets, advertising portfolios and inventory books in preparation for the upcoming company branch. Over the weekend, Amy had informally gotten Trish, Lisa, Lillian and Dawn on board to head up the newest branch of McMahon Corp. Their respective roles, of course, would remain the same.. Their secretaries and up to four more people of their choosing would also come along. That was how it worked according to company rules and that method had worked for each and every branch of McMahon Corp.

"Ms. Dumas?" Maria beckoned from the hallway, the blonde toting an armful of file folders. "I found all of the files you needed.. But I couldn't carry all of them."

Amy glanced away from the computer monitor, "Which ones did you manage to bring up?"

"Background reports on the previous branch companies, financial profiles for previous branch companies and employee records for previous branch companies."

The C.E.O. nodded, "Just leave those in the hallway for now.. Or you can check the conference room and see if Trish, Lisa or Lillian would be interested in those. I'll need you to take something uptown for me in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay, Ms. Dumas.. I'll go check the conference room."

Amy spared a glance to the clock on the wall, "That gives me twenty minutes to finish up this proposal." Hazel eyes flicked back to the monitor, "Trust Stephanie to ask for a proposal.. First thing, Monday morning."

"Ames?" Trish beckoned from the hallway, "We're grabbing lunch downtown today.. At that new place. You up for joining us?"

"Doubtful," the redhead replied, "Trish I've got a ton of stuff that I need to work on and--"

Trish sighed, "It's a business lunch, Amy.. We're going to start the planning phase for the branch company."

She paused in her typing, "In that case, I guess I can make it.. Did Maria bring those files down?"

"Yup," Trish confirmed, "Candice and Joy are helping her bring up the rest of the files right now."

"Good.." Amy resumed typing, "Trish I'd love to keep chit-chatting with you through the door, but.. I've got a proposal that needs to be downtown by 9:00."

The redhead had just started to proofread the draft when, her phone buzzed.

"Amy?" Stephanie beckoned through the call system, "I'll need you in my office as soon as you're able.. Both to discuss your upcoming schedule and two new projects for the company."

"I'm just proofing the proposal now, Ms. McMahon.." Amy set down the draft in her hand, "Once this goes out, I'll be there."

"Excellent," Stephanie replied shortly. "I do apologize for the short notice, but I had only found out late on Friday evening."

Amy nodded at the phone unit, "It's not a big deal.. Like I said, I just need to finish proofing the draft."

"I'll let you get back to that then.. See you in a bit, Amy."

The redhead set the paper on her desk, hazel eyes going back to the monitor. "Hopefully this will meet company standards.." Amy shook her head, "Of all things.. A proposal on a Monday morning."

"Ms. Dumas?" Maria beckoned again, "All of the files are upstairs now.. Candice and Joy are sorting through the ones for Ms. Garcia, Ms. Stratus and Ms. Varon."

"Come in, Maria.. That proposal is ready."

The blonde secretary entered the office shortly after, "Is there anything else you need done, Ms. Dumas?"

"Not at the moment, Maria.." Amy glanced up from the printer, "What would you say to moving to the branch company?"

Maria offered a tiny grin, "Do you really mean that, Ms. Dumas?"

Amy smiled fully, "Absolutely. You've worked for me since you started here, Maria.. I need someone with me that knows what they're doing."

The blonde woman blinked, "If you're sure.."

"Maria, take my word for it.. Sure, we've had some rough spots but you've always managed to pull through for me when it counts." The redhead gathered a folder, "Unless, of course, you'd like to stay with the main company."

Maria shook her head, "I'd like to stay on with you, Ms. Dumas.. Thank you."

The redhead nodded, jotting down the address as she slipped the proposal into the folder. "So long as traffic isn't bad, this shouldn't take long.." A pause while she gathered a note pad, "If you could swing by the coffee shop and--"

"No problem, Ms. Dumas." Maria smiled, taking the folder when it was handed over. "I'll see you later then!"

Amy nodded at her retreating back, standing after a moment. "Well. Time to find out what Stephanie wants this time.." She straightened out her suit jacket, note pad tucked under her arm.

"Hey Ames.." Lisa greeted as the redhead entered the hallway, "Where are you heading?"

"Upstairs," Amy nodded to the elevators, "Stephanie needs to see me for something."

The dark haired woman nodded, "I see.. Thanks, by the way, you and Maria saved us a ton of time."

Amy nodded in turn, "Thank Maria.." A thoughtful pause, "Are you keeping Candice on?"

Lisa shrugged, "I have no reason not to.. I'm pretty sure Trish will ask Joy.. Not too sure about Michelle or Lauren though."

"I'll just find out later then," Amy waved shortly. "Better go see what the boss lady wants."

…..

Lisa bid her farewell, the redhead making her way down the hallway to the set of elevators at the end. With the upcoming company branch, everyone in the office.. Or at least on this particular floor, was hard at work with preparations. The proposal Amy had written up that morning, was for another business venture.. The redhead presuming that was one of the pieces of business that Stephanie wanted to discuss. Why McMahon Corp. was expanding into health clubs and resorts, the redhead wasn't quite sure. She thought, perhaps, it would tie in with the real estate and travel venture. Or it could be something completely different, leading to yet another branch company for McMahon Corp. Whatever the case, the redhead didn't have much time to think further on it, the elevator finally reaching the top floor of the building.

"Amy.." Stephanie greeted when the redhead stepped out of the elevator, "Come on in." She made a gesture to the double doors leading to one of three offices. "Did that proposal go out as planned?"

Amy nodded in confirmation, "Yes, Ms. McMahon. Maria took the proposal downtown a few minutes ago."

"Good." Stephanie waited until Amy had taken a seat, "We'll go over your upcoming schedule first.. We had to make a few changes, thanks to the congressional hearing being pushed back."

Amy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Major changes or minor changes?"

"Mostly minor, but .. The major changes are concerning one of the new company projects." Stephanie glanced up from her desk, "Which I'll cover after we've gone over the schedule."

"I'm guessing that a few deadlines have either been moved up or moved back.."

"Correct.." Stephanie passed a sheet of paper over, "That's the deadlines.. As you can see, we have a few things that need to be wrapped up within the week." The dark haired woman sighed, "I never would've thought that one congressional hearing would effect us this much.."

Amy smiled wryly, "Well.. That one congressional hearing is pretty big. Dawn's legal team has been preparing for that for weeks already."

"True," Stephanie conceded with a nod. "I've had nightmares about that hearing, you know.. There's no telling how long it will last. But we're hoping it's not for long.."

"I suppose it will depend on how prepared we are.." With a slight shrug she added: "And of course, how prepared Evolution Inc. is."

Stephanie snorted softly, "Mr. Helmsley thinks it's best if the corporate teams convene in London or something before the hearings start." She toyed with a pen on her desk, "He's convinced that will help the hearings go in our favor."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "How is that going to help things? Considering we've never worked directly with Evolution Inc., I would think sticking to working separately until we have to work together would make more sense."

Stephanie nodded, "That's what Shane and I think.. Mr. Helmsley would also like for the four of us…you, myself, Shane and Dad…to meet with the board of executives for Evolution Inc. formality reasons or something like that."

"Sounds fun," Amy quipped dryly. "Next thing you'll tell me is that, the fall trip to Martha's Vineyard will be taken with them."

"I'd draw the line before that ever happened.. Trust me." Stephanie pinched the bridge of her nose, "We're working too closely with them for my liking as it is."

Amy offered a sympathetic smile, "Well, at least it'll be over after the congressional hearings.."

"Or it might not be," Stephanie shook her head, "Dad's got this idea…creating a new branch company with joint control. Basically it would be McMahon Corp. holding fifty percent while--"

"Evolution Inc. holds the other fifty?" Amy finished dubiously, "You've got to be kidding.."

"I wish I was, Ames." Stephanie set down the sheets of paper in her hand, "That's what the proposal was about.. It has to go to some upstart company first.. See if they'll agree to being bought out…if we get their approval, then it goes to Evolution Inc."

Amy sighed shortly, "And when does this take place?"

Stephanie shrugged, "Sometime after the congressional hearings.. It would technically be the branch company you're heading up, joining forces with Evolution Inc.'s newest branch company."

"Great," the redhead muttered under her breath. "So.. Have any other changes been made to the schedule?"

"Kind of," Stephanie admitted first. "You'll be doing a lot more traveling after you head up the branch company.. It has to do with the joint business venture." Bridging her hands together, she continued: "Dad wants to look into creating all inclusive resorts, starting a cruise line.. Basically offering a multitude of travel services under one company."

"So, I'll be scouting potential locations.." Amy reasoned logically, "What are the other new projects then?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Fashion or music actually… Dad managed to get a hold of this upstart fashion designer. Now he's convinced he can make something of it."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Well.. I know Trish and Dawn really have an interest in that. But, I think focusing on the tasks more at present hand would make a lot more sense."

Stephanie nodded, "We'll go over this at the next big annual meeting.. And in the meantime, here's a list of upcoming trade shows, conferences and such that Dad thinks are worth attending." The brunette handed the stack of papers over, "They all tie in with the real estate and travel stuff."

Amy took the papers with a touch of hesitance, "Who should I assemble for a team?"

"Two contractors at minimum, probably Trish and Dawn.." Stephanie pursed her lips in thought, "Oh.. And Evolution Inc. will be sending along their own team."

Amy nodded slowly, "I'm guessing the team they send will be the same team heading up the joint company from their end?"

"More then likely," Stephanie sat back in her desk chair, "It's unlikely that Mr. Flair or Mr. Bischoff will be there, but I'm anticipating that they'll send Mr. Batista, Mr. Helmsley.. Mr. Layfield and probably--"

"Orton." Amy finished softly, "I'll talk to Trish, Lisa, Dawn and Lillian.. We'll go over this schedule.. And I'll also get in touch with T. I. R. A. C."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, "How did that meeting with T. I. R. A. C. go?"

A touch of a smile lifted at the corners of Amy's mouth. "Good, actually. I can arrange for them to meet with you, Shane and your father.. If you'd like anyway."

Stephanie smiled, "Well you know how Dad is.. Everything has to be a business lunch or a business dinner."

"I'll mention it when I get a hold of them." Amy smirked, "We're supposed to be starting on that test project next week.. But with all of the deadline shifts, I'm thinking starting this week would be better."

"Probably," Stephanie admitted wryly. "Oh.. That also reminds me, I'll have a budget cap sent out to you. That way you can start thinking about furnishings and stuff like that."

"Sounds fun," Amy rolled her eyes. "If I can, I'd like to just take the office set I'm using now."

Stephanie laughed, "I don't think that would be a problem.. We're actually downgrading to a more manageable sized building after the new branch company starts."

Amy chuckled softly, "I never thought I'd see the day.. Still in this area though, right?"

"Of course," Stephanie leafed through the rolodex, "The building you're having renovated will house both your branch company and the joint branch company. Our new corporate headquarters will be a few blocks away."

"Sounds good.." Amy rose from her seat then, "Well it looks like I have quite a few phone calls to make, so I'd better get back to my office."

Stephanie nodded in turn, the redhead making her exit shortly after. And it was a troubled elevator ride later that Amy found herself re-seated behind her own desk. A joint business venture with Evolution Inc. was the last thing she would've expected to hear. Quite honestly, it was the last thing she wanted to hear. On the plus side of things, most of her closest co-workers from McMahon Corp. would be on board.. Along with the five co-owners of T. I. R. A. C. On the other hand, she would also be working closely with a few of Evolution Inc.'s finest. That part of the whole venture, she was most certainly not looking forward to.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

Spoilers: Ha! A/U baby.

Summary: She was always strictly business, but what happens when her seemingly perfect world is turned upside down?

Notes: Nothing new to add.. Just keep watching this little section for any pertinent information.

My thanks and gratitude as always to those of you that leave me a review.. Even if it's a just a few words, it still means the world to me.

………….

By the time Amy had finished her phone calls, she had an afternoon meeting scheduled with the five members of T. I. R. A. C. Both to draw up the official contract and to set up a tentative schedule for the test project. Of course, the redheaded C.E.O. did have to explain why the project was being moved up…Chris also requesting a formal meeting with Amy and the four tentative 'heads' of the branch company for McMahon Corp. needless to say, what had started as a relatively calm and free week was now turning into a week filled with late nights at the office and countless business meetings. Thankfully, however, none of those business meetings would involve any member or soon to be member of Evolution Inc. That at least brought some relief to the redheaded C.E.O. and at this point, she was willing to take what she could get. Her entire schedule for what appeared to be the next two months, was somehow cramped into one month. One week had also been set aside as blank space, marked only by the initials E.I. Maria had taken care of most of the phone calls, the blonde woman dutifully re-organizing the C.E.O.'s calendar first in pencil before inputting it into a database. The two had figured out that method the hard way… after Maria's first day on the job when she had accidentally deleted two weeks worth of projects, deadlines and business meetings from the master database. A heavy sigh escaped the redhead as she pushed back from her desk, the day wasn't even over yet and she already wanted to go home.

"Maria.." Amy began as she stepped out of the office, "I'm having lunch downtown with Trish, Lisa, Dawn and Lillian.. In the event that anyone calls, just direct it to my voicemail."

The blonde secretary nodded, "Will do, Ms. Dumas!"

Amy nodded in turn, briefcase in hand as she made her way down the hallway. "Too many meetings.." she uttered to herself, "Way too many meetings.."

"Ames?" Trish questioned as she stepped into the hallway, "What's up?"

The redhead rolled her eyes out of habit, "My schedule for the next two months has been completely re-arranged thanks to Evolution Inc."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "And just how did that happen?"

Amy pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'll explain over lunch.. I don't want to think about it right now."

"Lise, Dawn and Lil are meeting us down in the lobby so.." the blonde woman smiled comfortingly, "Let's get a move on."

A silent elevator trip later, found the two women meeting up with Dawn, Lisa and Lillian in the lobby.. The five then making their way outside to make use of one of the company limos.

"Ya know.. We'll have to remember this day.." Lisa smirked, "Ames is actually leaving the office for lunch."

"I leave the office," Amy protested weakly. "Just not that often.."

Dawn rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Business meetings don't count, Ames.. I mean, aside from Stephanie and Shane, you're probably the only person who doesn't leave the office building for lunch."

The redhead shrugged, "I can't help that. I have a lot of paperwork that I have to get through during the day and it looks like I'll have more."

Lillian sent her a questioning look, "From what you've told me, your schedule was already pretty cramped…"

Amy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Well.. There are a few new projects on the horizon for McMahon Corp.. specifically, these projects are for the branch company." She folded her hands in her lap, "And since I'm heading up the branch company, I have to prepare a lot of the official and un-official paperwork."

Dawn shook her head, "Or the five of us can do it.. I mean, if we're going to be helping you out on this Ames.. it's the least we can do."

"Exactly," Trish nodded her agreement, "We'll all draw up the paperwork, work out the details and do whatever else needs to be done."

Amy grinned, "I appreciate it .. There's also a schedule of trade shows, conferences and stuff that I have to attend.. But some of them overlap and--"

"Then one of us can go," Lisa interrupted with a smile. "If it's for the branch company then it's really not a big deal."

The redhead nodded, "I'll go over this in more detail over lunch. The rest of my hectic scheduling problems, I really have no control over so.."

Lillian smiled, "Just let us know when you need something and if one of us can do it, we will."

Dawn nodded, "We know that you're the one who's going to be in charge and whatever.. But that doesn't mean we can't help."

"I got it.." Amy held up her hands in mock defense, "I'll probably need you guys later anyway.." She paused as the limo came to a stop. "I've set up a meeting with T. I. R. A. C for later today."

"About what?" Trish questioned first, the five taking their time to exit the vehicle. "I thought it was only going to be you working with them to start.."

"Not exactly.." the redhead waited until they were all situated on the sidewalk. "Thanks to all of the changes in deadlines and such, the test project timeline for T. I. R. A. C has been altered."

Lisa nodded slowly, "And you'd need us there why?"

Amy smiled, "The test project involves the renovation of a building that will house the branch company. Having you four there for the meeting will allow the members of T. I. R. A. C some more insight."

"Makes sense then," Lillian reasoned with a small smile of her own. "Has Stephanie given you more details on the branch company?"

……

Amy nodded in reply, the five women entering the upscale restaurant to begin their 'lunch' meeting. As planned, Amy filled the other four in on the details of the branch company.. Trish and Dawn both expressing an interest in branching out into the fashion design realm. Of course, Amy reminded them both, any expansion of the branch company would depend on the first quarter earning reports of said branch company. To that, both Trish and Dawn had rolled their eyes, the two still set on starting a fashion design branch. Other company projects not related to the branch company were also discussed, the five soon realizing that they would be staying late at the office nearly every day of the week for the next three weeks at minimum. Lunch seemed to pass all too quickly, the five reluctantly paying for their respective meals before they filed back into the limo. And no sooner had they stepped foot inside the McMahon Corp. building, did Shane and Stephanie intercept them in the lobby.

"Slight change of plans.." Shane informed them first, "Evolution Inc. has requested a joint business meeting with the five of you as soon as possible."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Concerning what? I thought we weren't supposed to be meeting with them until the congressional hearings."

Stephanie pinched the bridge of her nose, "To discuss the joint company.. If Amy hasn't filled you in already, I can send out a detailed memo."

Lillian cleared her throat, "I can't speak for everyone else, of course, but my schedule this week is already packed.. Did they name a specific day or time?"

Shane shook his head, "Unfortunately, they did not. Mr. Helmsley was quite vague on the specifics of this meeting."

"I have to get one of the small conference rooms ready," Amy stated with a force sense of calm. "The five members of T. I. R. A. C are scheduled to be here in forty five minutes."

"They might be needed for this meeting," Stephanie mentioned with a slight sigh. "I'm not sure if this meeting with Evolution Inc. is about the joint company or if it's about the congressional hearing.."

The redhead nodded, "I'll be sure to mention it to them.." She paused to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear, "Will it be the four current chief staff members of Evolution Inc. or will all five be present?"

"Mr. Helmsley alluded to all five.." Shane clasped his hands behind his back. "From what I understand, this fifth man is supposed to be one of the best in the business."

Amy forced a smile, "In that case, I look forward to meeting him.. But if you all would excuse me, I have a few things I need to gather for this meeting with T. I. R. A. C."

Dawn watched as the redhead quite hurried out of the lobby, dark eyes turning back to the siblings McMahon. "I need to see if my team has the files I requested earlier.. Both for the congressional hearing and for other projects."

Lillian offered an apologetic smile. "I'll see if I can re-schedule any of my upcoming meetings.."

Stephanie smiled shortly. "We'll have the secretaries get to work on it.. I've got to get back to my office, anyway.. See if anything new has come up in regards to the joint company."

Those remaining in the lobby soon dispersed; Lillian, Dawn and Amy already upstairs on the executive floor.

"Ms. Dumas?" Maria's voice rang clear over the phone system. "Your 2:00 is here to see you."

"Show them to conference room three, Maria.. I'll be there shortly."

Jason whistled low as they settled into the appointed conference room. "Wow.. I hope they aren't expecting this for the test project."

Kurt rolled his shoulders, "We'll find out soon enough, I guess. One thing's for sure though, this project is going to be our most time consuming and ambitious to date."

Tyson snorted in slight annoyance, "Not to mention the most cramped deadline ever."

"Which I apologize for.." Amy spoke up from the doorway, "But it was out of my control." Smiling slightly, she added: "Trish, Lillian, Dawn and Lisa should be here momentarily."

Chris sent her a questioning look, "Why was the deadline moved up?"

The redhead smiled patiently as she made her way to the head of the table, "Evolution Inc. Due to a few upcoming projects that will involve that company, our schedules have changed."

"Patronizing jerk.." Dawn muttered under her breath as she made her way into the conference room, "Thinks he knows what's best for _our_ company, huh?"

Lisa grimaced as she followed behind the disgruntled brunette, "Sorry about that.. We just done with a conference call.. Mr. Layfield and Mr. Jordan."

"I can't say I envy you," Amy replied sardonically, "Unfortunately it's only the beginning."

A heavy sigh heralded the arrival of Trish, "I'd like to know how half of the people working there got their jobs."

Lillian shook her head, an apologetic smile sent to the awaiting members of T. I. R. A. C. "Conference call.."

Chris waved it off nonchalantly, "So.. Now that we're all here.."

Amy nodded, standing then to address them all. "The purpose of this meeting today, is to discuss the particulars of the test project and the outcomes of said project. Meeting points will include design details, financial limitations and contracts." Clearing her throat, she continued: "First things first, the deadline has been moved up--"

"Amy?" Stephanie poked her head in, "Shane and I need you a. s. a.. p. for a conference call in my office."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "But I'm in the midst of a business meeting.."

The brunette nodded, "As I'm aware, but this is concerning the joint company.. There's been another slight change in plans, which we can't approve or discuss without your presence."

Amy sighed, "Lisa? My notes are all in this file.. I'll return as soon as I can."

Stephanie smiled apologetically as Amy stepped into the hallway. "I'm really sorry but, this is a very important matter."

"I understand," the redhead stated with a small nod. "I'm going to take a guess and say that it's Helmsley or Bischoff on the phone.."

"Both," Stephanie confirmed with a grimace. "It's about the joint company.. The proposal was accepted by for a joint buy out and now we move into the planning stages."

Amy could only nod at that, the two falling silent for the duration of the elevator ride to Stephanie's office. And it wasn't that Amy didn't have a major problem working that closely with Evolution Inc.. just that starting two companies at roughly the same time wasn't a prospect she was looking forward to. Added to that, she wasn't quite sure if she would be able to handle the amount of work required for two companies. It was painfully apparent, however, that she really wouldn't have a choice in the matter. The proposal had gone through, contracts needed to be signed to make it all official and then it would begin. Whether she would be prepared for that…Amy really didn't know.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

Spoilers: Ha! A/U baby.

Summary: She was always strictly business, but what happens when her seemingly perfect world is turned upside down?

Notes: Nothing new to add.. Just keep watching this little section for any pertinent information.

My thanks and gratitude as always to those of you that leave me a review.. Even if it's a just a few words, it still means the world to me.

………….

While she didn't mind conference calls all that much, Amy couldn't shake the apprehension about this particular conference call. All in one week, her life had somehow changed…and she had Evolution Inc. to thank. For one, her workload would probably be doubled and they still had to prepare for the congressional hearings. But, the congressional hearings weren't bothering her as much as the joint company was. The joint company meant, not only working alongside Evolution Inc. but with someone that she hadn't seen since college. And not just any someone at that, but her ex boyfriend. As the redheaded C.E.O recalled, their split hadn't exactly been amiable.. Where she had wanted to pursue her internships, he had wanted to further their relationship. That one disagreement had lead to their biggest argument and had eventually lead to their breaking up. And as planned, she had left the country to pursue her internships and he…well she didn't really know what he had done. Looking back on it now, Amy did feel some sense of regret, but.. In the long run, it had all worked out. She was now a successful C.E.O at one of the nations top companies, doing quite well if you asked her. Her personal life….well, she didn't really know where that stood, but for the time being, it didn't matter.

"My apologies for the slight delay," Stephanie spoke into the phone unit first. "Ms. Dumas was in the midst of a meeting."

"No worries," Bischoff replied first, "the delay allowed Mr. Helmsley and myself to look over the fine print of the proposal."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "Was there something wrong with the proposal, Mr. Bischoff?"

"Nothing at all, Ms. Dumas." A pause, before Hunter continued: "If there were any problems, the proposal wouldn't have been accepted in the first place."

Stephanie and Amy exchanged a look at that, the brunette gritting her teeth before she replied. "So, what's the next order of business then? I was under the impression that this conference call could not continue without Ms. Dumas' presence."

"That's correct, _Ms_. McMahon… we were also waiting for our newest employee." Another pause, Hunter holding a finger over another button on the phone unit in his office. "He's leaving London in two days, but has time to participate in this conference call."

"And since he will be one of our representatives in the joint company, we felt it was only natural that he should participate." Bischoff paused, "Perhaps an introduction before we go over details?"

The brunette glanced to the redhead for confirmation, Amy near reluctantly nodding her agreement.

"Since we," Hunter spoke up first, "are already acquainted with Mr. Orton, perhaps Ms. McMahon and Ms. Dumas should like to go first?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes at the phone unit, but replied none the less. "I'm Stephanie McMahon, co-owner of McMahon Corp. My brother Shane had other obligations at the moment, otherwise he would also be present for the call."

Amy cleared her throat, slim fingers wrapping around a nearby pen. "I'm Amy Dumas, top C.E.O here at McMahon Corp."

"Randy Orton," a clipped voice replied. "Soon to be top executive at Evolution Inc."

"Well, now that we have introductions out of the way," Hunter broke through the short silence, "Let's discuss this proposal. I had been under the impression that the joint company would be about travel, resorts and such…but, the buyout company was based around health clubs and the occasional nightclub."

Stephanie cleared her throat, "Then do forgive that oversight, Mr. Helmsley, things have been a little hectic around here."

"It is of little concern," Bischoff re-assured condescendingly. "All that matters, I would think, is that the buyout company has agreed to the proposal…I'm anticipating that everything else will still go on as planned?"

The brunette nodded at the phone unit, "Joint ownership of the company, after the congressional hearings are over. After all, I doubt either of our companies would want to deal with all of the red tape."

"Yes, yes.." Hunter voiced his agreement, "that is the plan.. But in the meantime, projects can be drawn up or taken over. Someone from Evolution Inc. or McMahon Corp. can go about securing the old project logs and other pertinent information from the buyout."

"As would be the standard procedure," Amy replied somewhat crisply. "Along with a few business meetings to discuss the aforementioned project logs and files, I would think that would all we could work on until after the congressional hearings."

Bischoff nodded at the phone unit, leaning back in his office chair. "That is correct, Ms. Dumas and I would say sooner rather than later."

"If you could fax over a list of times, one of the secretaries here can cross check our schedules." Stephanie pinched the bridge of her nose, "Was there anything else that needed to be discussed?"

"Not that I am aware of," Hunter replied first, "I'll have a copy of our upcoming schedule faxed over in a moment, Ms. McMahon."

"A pleasure as always, Ms. McMahon.. Ms. Dumas," Bischoff nodded towards the phone unit, "I have no doubts that this joint venture will be most profitable and enjoyable for both of our companies."

Amy snorted softly at that, "Until next time then.. Mr. Bischoff, Mr. Helmsley, Mr. Orton."

A long pause followed, the redhead growing agitated with each passing second. "I look forward to working with you and it was nice meeting you, Ms. McMahon and Ms. Dumas."

Stephanie nodded at the phone unit, "And you as well, Mr. Orton.. Safe travels to the states."

With that last declaration, Stephanie hit the end call button on the phone unit, both women letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry for pulling you from your meeting, Ames.. I just.." Stephanie shook her head, "Bischoff and Helmsley claimed you were needed."

"It's alright Steph," Amy pushed back from the desk, "Lisa has all of my notes that I had taken for the meeting so.. I'm sure things worked out fine."

……

Stephanie nodded in response, the brunette also rising from her spot behind the desk. Shortly after, the two women exited the office, Stephanie walking back downstairs with the redheaded C.E.O. And while Stephanie had intended on discussing the upcoming joint company further with Amy, the redhead looked more than a little distracted. Granted, Stephanie didn't really know why Amy would be distracted, but rather than bring it up, the two walked in silence. True to Stephanie's suspicions, Amy was quite distracted.. Though the cause was not the upcoming joint company nor was it the congressional hearings. Rather, it was the prospect of working so closely with someone that she had shared a part of her life with. If that conference call was any indication of what was to come, things weren't exactly looking good. But, rather than bring it up, Amy kept it to herself; instead trying to re-focus her thoughts on the expansion company. On her return to the designated floor, Amy expected for the conference room to be empty. Instead, she could hear laughter from her spot in the hallway, a quizzical look crossing her features before she re-entered the conference room.

"I take it the rest of the meeting went well?"

Lisa nodded in confirmation, "The terms of the proposed contract were met and approved unanimously by all parties."

Chris grinned, "We were just waiting for you, since the rest of have signed the contract already."

The redhead nodded, a pen already in hand. "I'm glad.. And I can honestly say, this is one business venture I'm looking forward to."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "Did the conference call not go well or something?"

"Or something," Amy muttered first, "The conference call was mostly about the joint company.. Plus, their newest member will be arriving from London in two days."

"Really?" Dawn eyed the redhead curiously, "What's his name?"

Amy paused to flip through the contract, holding off on her reply until she had signed. "Randy Orton."

At that, John raised an eyebrow, "You're serious? He's the new member of Evolution Inc.?"

"The one and only," Amy smiled tightly, before grasping the contract in her hand. "I'll just take this up to Shane and Stephanie so they can sign.. Then everything will be official on paper and we can get started."

Lillian sent her a concerned look, "You aren't going back to your office, already are you?"

The redhead nodded abruptly, "I have a ton of paperwork that I need to get through., not to mention I have things that need to go out by tomorrow afternoon and--"

"But that's tomorrow afternoon," Trish interrupted with a smirk. "You could just leave it for the morning you know.. And it's only Monday, who says the paperwork can't wait?"

Amy raised an eyebrow, "And do what instead, huh? There are just too many things that need to get done and I'd rather get them done sooner so I won't have to worry about it later."

The blonde woman rolled her eyes, "Well workaholic, we were thinking of going out and celebrating.. You know, since the contract is nearly official." Trish shrugged then, "And besides, it's almost 5:00.. You could just take the contract upstairs, get it signed and leave like the normal people."

Dawn nodded, "We were planning on meeting up for dinner and then heading out for drinks or whatever. It's nothing fancy, just a small celebration. Plus, one of us can always help you with the paperwork.. You know we wouldn't mind and remember what we said already about--"

Amy held up her hands in mock defeat, "Fine.. I don't really feel like arguing with you about it. I just need to drop this off with Stephanie and Shane." She paused at the doorway, "Which reminds me.." a look was sent over to the five members of T.I.R.A.C, "You'll need to have a formal business lunch or dinner with Mr. McMahon, Shane, Stephanie and myself."

Kurt nodded easily, "Just name the time and the place.. We'll be there."

"I'll mention that to Shane and Stephanie then," with a small nod, Amy soon exited the conference room, heading back to the elevators.

"Hey Amy.." John beckoned from a few feet behind, "Wait up."

The redhead pursed her lips, but paused where she was all the same. "Just make it quick please."

John shook his head, "Look.. I have a feeling you really aren't looking forward to working with him, but.. I just wanted you to know, if you want someone else to talk to--"

"I appreciate it," Amy smiled slightly "I'd also appreciate it if you didn't talk to anyone about--"

"I got it," he interrupted with a grin. "I guess I'll see you at dinner then."

The redhead nodded, "Yeah.. See you at dinner." She paused again before heading towards the elevator, "And thank you."

He raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "For already agreeing to listen to me bitch and whine. I'm not looking forward to this at all, but I can't really do anything about it."

"Maybe you could talk to him," John suggested with a shrug, "I mean you two really haven't talked to each other in at least six years.. Who knows?"

She shook her head, "I doubt that'd go over really well because we didn't part on the best of terms."

Again, he shrugged. "But it's also been six years. People change."

"We'll see I guess," Amy held up the contract, "but before I even think about that, I really need to get this upstairs. Otherwise I'll probably never leave."

John nodded, lifting his hand in a wave. "Then I'll see you later.."

Amy nodded in turn, finally heading towards the elevator to bring the contract up to Stephanie and Shane. And while she really did need to stay to finish up her paperwork, the redheaded woman was more than ready to just call it a day at the office. Between all of the phone calls that morning and the conference call that afternoon.. Not to mention the many upcoming project deadlines, work was not where she wanted to be at the moment. But still, she had at least three weeks before she had to actually speak to Randy…or so she hoped anyway. The redhead wasn't quite sure if he would be present for any upcoming meetings between McMahon Corp. and Evolution Inc. She knew that she didn't want him to be there, simply because she didn't know what to say to him yet.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that you recognize.  
**Spoilers**: Ha! A/U baby.  
**Summary**: She was always strictly business, but what happens when her seemingly perfect world is turned upside down?  
**Notes**: Nothing new to add.. Just keep watching this little section for any pertinent information.  
My thanks and gratitude as always to those of you that leave me a review.. Even if it's a just a few words, it still means the world to me. 

**-x-x-x-**

Amy tsk'd at her reflection, the redhead the last one of the room-mates to enter the bathroom and the one who apparently needed the most work.. Or at least according to Dawn. The redhead had been dressed and ready to go when the brunette decided to intervene.. Informing her room-mate that she needed to change. Even if it wasn't for an overly important event, the least she could was dress up a little. So rather than argue with the self appointed member of the 'fashion police', Amy went along with most of the brunette's suggestions. She put her foot down when Dawn started to curl her hair, the redhead pointing out that they really didn't have the time to go through with all of this 'mess'. She was already wearing the chosen outfit... Amy currently sporting mid-thigh length skirt in crimson, off set by a white silk shirt. Why Dawn insisted on a silk shirt, the redhead wasn't quite sure.. but she was wearing it none the less. Due to that fact, the two had compromised where the hair was concerned; Amy allowing Dawn to curl it just enough to give her gentle waves. All she had left was her make up, the redhead currently in the process of applying eyeliner when there was a sharp knock at the bathroom door.

"Ames?" Dawn queried from the hallway, "are you almost ready?"

She paused in mid brush stroke, "I just need to finish up my make up Dawn.. then I'll be set." Amy finished one eye with a flourish, "though I still don't see why you're making such a big deal about an informal dinner."

"Because it's a special occasion," the brunette shrugged, leaning against the wall. "Honestly, Ames, I don't see why you're making a big deal out of dressing up a little. It's not like we go out that often, so we might as well make the most of it."

"Whatever," the redhead replied sullenly, "it's only an informal dinner.. it's not a business dinner, which in that case, I could understand why you'd make a big deal out of getting dressed up." She paused long enough to finish her eye make up, a tube of lipstick selected from the counter next. "So tell me, Dawn, just what's going on that scheming mind of yours?"

"And just what makes you think I'm scheming?" Dawn's reply almost sounded innocent. "Like I've said already, it's not that often that we go out."

Amy rolled her eyes at her reflection, not buying a word of it. "Right.. I'm sure that's it. Dawn, please.. Sure, we didn't grow up together or anything, but I've known you long enough to know when you're scheming."

The brunette shrugged, "Well.. we do need dates for the party that Evolution Inc. is hosting. And since we're going to be working with those guys anyway, I don't see why we--"

"Don't finish that thought," Amy cut her off as she set down the lipstick. "I really don't think that's a wise idea, Dawn."

Dawn raised a questioning eyebrow at the door, "Why not? We need dates.. and I know for a fact your social life looks just as pathetic as mine."

"Why not?" The redhead echoed incredulously, "Here's why not.. First, there's this little thing called inter-office dating. It's not really encouraged, in case you forgot about one of the office rules that you helped write."

"I didn't write the rules," the brunette argued in her defense, "I just had to proof-read them."

"Whatever," the bathroom door opened, Amy stepping out shortly after. "I'll give you another reason then.. Has it occurred to you that maybe it's just a bad idea? I mean, we're going to be working pretty closely with them.. What if something goes wrong?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Stop being so pessimistic.. it's apparent to me that we all get along well.. and it's only for a party. One that will be hosted by--"

"Yes, by Evolution Inc. I know.." Amy sighed, tugging slightly at the hem of her skirt. "I just don't think it's a very good idea."

"Then we'll bring it up with everyone else," Dawn pushed off from the wall, smoothing down her knee length dress. "But, honestly Ames, I don't see why it would be such a big deal."

"Hey Dawn," Lisa queried as the two entered the living room, "where are we meeting them and where are we going?"

The brunette pushed back a stray tendril, "They're meeting us here and I'm not sure where we're going.. Trish and Chris were the one's who decided."

The raven haired woman nodded, "Then why don't we head across the hall and wait there.. it wouldn't make much sense otherwise, considering that Trish is the only one of us who knows where we're going."

Dawn nodded her agreement, grabbing her jacket from the coat rack near the door. "Ames.. where are your shoes?"

Amy smiled thinly, "I told you already.. those high heels you picked out, pinch my feet. I'm not wearing them."

"For crying out loud," Dawn muttered under her breath, "then you can borrow a pair of my strappy high heels.. Trust me, they're comfortable, Ames.. I wear them to work all the time."

"I thank you for at least taking my comfort into consideration," Amy replied sarcastically, the redhead then turning her attention to her other room-mate. "Let me guess.. Dawn played dress up with you too?"

Lisa nodded in confirmation, gesturing to the dark blue ensemble. "Yup.. And of course, I had already gotten dressed and done my make up.. But, Dawn 'suggested' I change."

Amy grimaced, "Trust me when I say.. I feel your pain." She paused as if to say more, when Dawn re-appeared, the promised strappy high heels in hand. "If I break a bone or sprain a joint, you're paying my hospital bill."

Dawn rolled her eyes as she handed the high heels over, "Just put on the shoes so we can go meet Trish and Lil. I'm sure those two are ready by now."

"We were both ready before you took it upon yourself to intervene," Lisa reminded the brunette quickly, "so if we're late.. it's all your fault."

"And I've already explained why I thought you two should change," the brunette unlocked the door, gesturing for the two to go first. "So, stop arguing with me and let's go."

The two rolled their eyes in response, Lisa locking the door behind them while Dawn knocked on the door across the hall.

"It's open," Trish replied from inside, waiting until the door opened to continue: "I just called Becco to see how busy they were and they graciously agreed to hold a table for us."

"And there you go," Dawn sent a look back to her room-mates. "We're going to Becco."

Lillian smiled warmly as she exited her bedroom, "And I just got off the phone with Jason.. They should be here in five minutes or so."

Lisa nodded in turn, "So are they coming up here or are we going down to the lobby?"

Trish shrugged, "We figured we'd just let the doorman and concierge do their jobs.. we'll meet them down there whenever they get here."

**-x-x-x-**

Lisa, Lillian, Dawn and Amy nodded their agreement at that; settling themselves around the living room to wait. And once they received word that the five members of T. I. R. A. C had arrived, they moved from the living room and into the hallway to meet them downstairs. It was on the trip down to the lobby that Dawn decided to bring up her idea of asking the five guys about being dates for Evolution Inc.'s party. Amy snorted in disbelief at the idea, while Trish and Lillian both voiced their agreement. Not counting the five votes from the guys, that left Lisa with the final decision. Thankfully for Amy, the raven haired woman felt that waiting until they brought up the idea with the guys would be the best route to take. Of course, the redheaded woman wasn't sure if the guys would agree to the idea or not.. but she could always hope that they wouldn't. And it wasn't that she minded the five members of T. I. R. A. C in any way.. just that she wasn't looking forward to the party in the first place. But, as it stood right now, there was one other person who knew the apparent source of her discomfort.. both figuratively and literally in that sense.

"Hello again, ladies.." Chris greeted with a smile as the five women stepped out of the elevator. "We got held up in traffic and.." the blonde man sent a pointed look back to Kurt, "someone got lost."

Kurt held up his hands in defense, "It's not my fault that some little old lady decided to cut me off at the last minute.. Otherwise I would've been able to follow just fine."

Trish raised an eyebrow at that, "You didn't take seperate cars here did you? Parking is a bitch."

Jason made a gesture between himself, Kurt and Tyson. "We drove here.. Trust us, we know how hard it is trying to find on street parking in New York City."

"Which is why we're so grateful for valet parking and a parking garage," Lisa stated wryly. "For what we pay in rent, it's the least they can do."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Finding parking anywhere in New York City is tough.. regardless if it's off street or a parking garage."

"True," Chris conceded with a shrug, "but we're all here and I don't know about you ladies, but.. I'm getting mighty hungry."

"And I am hungry," Tyson spoke up before anyone else could say a word, "plus the meters are running and I only put in a quarter."

Lillian cleared her throat, "You can use the parking garage.. there are a few visitor spots open on the ground level. Then we can just call a few taxis from here."

Dawn nodded her agreement to that, "It's just around the corner.. Trust me, you can't miss it."

"Right," Kurt fished out his car keys. "We'll be right back then."

While they did that, Amy turned her attention to Chris. "Shane, Stephanie and Mr. McMahon would like to meet sooner rather than later.. Mr. McMahon will be taking off for his annual vacation soon so.." She trailed off with a shrug, "if you guys are free sometime later this week for lunch or dinner--"

"I'd doubt we could do lunch," Chris grinned at the redhead's apparent confusion, "we're supposed to be renovating this building for a test project.. and because we're working on a tight deadline, I'd rather not take time away from that."

Amy grinned in turn, "I guess I can't argue with that then.. I'll just let Shane or Stephanie know tomorrow morning. And speaking of tomorrow, I've got some stuff that needs to get done in the morning, but I'll more than likely be at the construction site in the afternoon."

"Thanks for the heads up," John replied first. "Normally we don't have anyone supervising us, but in this case.. I guess we can make an exception."

"It's for the best interest of everyone," the redhead stated then. "Just considering that this building will be the base of operations for the new company."

"Point taken," he conceded easily, the dark haired man opening his mouth to say more when Kurt, Tyson and Jason returned. "Looks like we're about ready to leave."

At that, they all moved towards the revolving door leading out, the group waiting again for the taxis that the concierge had called. And while they waited, Amy found herself back in conversation with John.

"You look nervous," he pointed out the obvious.

She raised an eyebrow in question, "How so?"

John smirked, "For one.. You're fidgeting, when I knew you before.. that always meant you were nervous. And for two, you're biting your lip."

"Oh," she replied, her hands disappearing into the pockets of her jacket. "It's not about tonight.. it's just the whole thing from earlier."

"I kinda figured that," he told her honestly. "But it's not like you'll be working with him right away."

The redhead made a face, "I know that but.. Dawn has this insane idea that we should go with the five of you to the party that Evolution Inc. is hosting."

An eyebrow raised at that, "Do they know your exact connection with Randy?"

"Nope," Amy sighed, "you're the only one who knows.. but they do know that you were my ex-boyfriend's room-mate in college."

"I see.." he rolled his shoulders, "but there really isn't a reason to start stressing over the party now.. There's no saying you all have to go with us.. and even if you all do, there's no saying you'll end up going with me." Shrugging he added: "So for now, don't worry about it."

"I'm trying not to," she said with a small smile. "And I'm hoping it doesn't come down to us going with the five of you.. don't get me wrong, I don't mind you guys it's just--"

"I understand," he told her, "but like I said already.. just forget about it for now." John gestured to the taxi cabs pulling up to the curb, "tonight is about celebrating."

At that, she nodded, the two falling silent shortly after as they climbed into a taxi with Tyson and Lisa. And it was on the way to the restaurant that Lisa grimly informed the redhead of Dawn's successful idea. In turn, Amy and Lisa bemoaned about their misfortunes while Tyson and John just watched them like they had grown two heads. Granted, John could understand why the redhead would be reluctant about it.. but the party was still three weeks away. In his mind, that meant no cause for concern.. or something along those lines. So, rather than talk about the party or the prospect of who would be going with who; John and Tyson wisely shifted the direction of the conversation. Eventually, the four in the taxi found themselves discussing professional sports and team sports in high school; that conversation continuing once they were seated inside the restaurant.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that you recognize.

**Spoilers**: Ha! A/U baby.

**Summary**: She was always strictly business, but what happens when her seemingly perfect world is turned upside down?

**Notes**: Italics will be used to represent thoughts… nothing else to add.

My thanks and gratitude as always to those of you that leave me a review.. Even if it's a just a few words, it still means the world to me.

**-x-x-x-**

As she expected, a mountain of paperwork was waiting when Amy arrived at the office on Tuesday morning. On top of the seemingly endless pile was a note from Shane.. Requesting that the redhead inform the five members of T.I.R.A.C to please meet the McMahon's and herself at Jean Georges for a dinner meeting tomorrow night. Idly, Amy questioned if her boss had lost his mind.. The C.E.O soon reminding herself that he didn't know the five members of T.I.R.A.C at all. And it wasn't that she didn't have faith in them…just that the combination of Jean Georges and the McMahon's might be little intimidating. But, she also knew that Mr. McMahon favored the upscale and pricey restaurant.. So all she could really do was inform the five members when she saw them later that day. With a sigh, Amy sent a glance to the clock, noting that it was only 7:30 …which meant she had at least half an hour before the phones started ringing. And that was the reason why she was there early.. Phone calls always lead to interruptions when she was trying to finish up something…thankfully she had Maria to handle most of the phone calls but there were still a good deal for the redhead to deal with. But it would figure that just as she was reaching for the top piece of paper…there was a knock on the door.

"It's open."

Trish rolled her eyes as she let herself in, "Work much? Ames.. it's not even 8:00.. And most sane employee's aren't here until 8:30."

Amy raised an eyebrow, settling the top piece of paper before her. "Which explains why you're here.."

"Dawn needed me for something, so I agreed to meet her here early." The blonde woman crossed her arms, "but she's not here yet so.."

Amy smirked, hazel eyes skimming over the printout. "She was still sleeping when I left.. But, she'll probably be here in a few.." She glanced upwards when Trish coughed, "is there something I can help you with?"

"You can start by handing over some of those papers," Trish raised an eyebrow, "or have you forgotten about the little offer made to you?"

"No, I haven't forgotten.." Amy set down the pen in her hand, "but if you're meeting Dawn--"

Trish pulled the chair she was sitting in closer to the desk. "Then I'll just help you out with this until Dawn gets here.. And if need be, I'll just take this stuff with me."

"Fine.." the C.E.O sighed, selecting 1/8 of the stack. "But, some of that stuff probably needs my signature on it and--"

"Then, I'll skim it and hand it over.." Trish took another 1/8 of the stack, "now go on.. Back to work."

Amy rolled her eyes, but went back to her tasks none the less…silently thankful that the blonde had offered to help.

Trish glanced up from the piece of paper in front of her, "What's your schedule like today?"

"Forget it Trish.." Amy glanced upwards as she finished signing the paper in front of her, "I have to finish up this…all of this. Then I have to do a quick inventory before I head downtown to oversee the beginning phases of the project." Sighing slightly she added: "Otherwise, yes.. I'd love to have lunch with you, Dawn, Lillian and Lisa."

Trish rolled her eyes, "I was going to ask you about college.. I mean, I know you went to N.Y.U.. and even if I didn't I'd find out by looking at the framed degree's on your wall."

Amy set the pen aside, "Well.. I got my bachelors from Stern and my masters from Stern.. My major of choice was Marketing with a co-major in International Business." A soft smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "and I was lucky enough to get into the Executive M.B.A program."

Trish inclined her head curiously, "How did you meet your ex?"

Inwardly, Amy sighed. "Freshman orientation.. Alphabetically, we really shouldn't have had to have dealt with each other at all.. But, because of how we placed in our graduating high school classes…we ended up in the same group." She shook her head, "and as luck would have it.. We ended up with almost every class together because he just happened to be majoring in the exact same things."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "And let me guess…from the moment you two met, you fought? So, what changed?"

"We still fought after we started dating," Amy pointed out first. "But, it was mid-way through Freshman year.. During the holiday break I think it was…we were both at the airport and of course, because fate doesn't like me…both of our flights got cancelled." She smiled wryly, "we ended up sharing a rental car and that was that."

"Sounds interesting.." Trish inclined her head, "so how did your ex and someone like John end up being room-mates? I mean, he just doesn't strike me as the business major type.."

"He wasn't," Amy almost laughed as she recalled the day the two met. "He was going to St. John's University on a full athletic scholarship…apparently, he didn't want to live on campus and since my ex had his own place.." She shrugged, "I asked the same thing when I met him."

The blonde woman nodded, "Well from what little I know of him, John seems like a nice guy."

"He is.." the pen found it's way back to her grasp, "granted.. He and I fought more than me and my ex did when we first met…but after we got to know each other.. I wouldn't say we were the best of friends or anything like that, but we got along pretty well."

Trish nodded slowly, "So what happened between you and your ex? I mean, you've never mentioned him until recently.."

Amy's mouth pressed into a thin line, "We had an all out, relationship ending fight.. And if it's alright with you, I'd rather not talk about it.." She nodded to the paperwork beside her, "I still have a lot to do."

"Okay," thankfully, Trish took the hint…but that didn't prevent her from talking all together. "So.. Dawn and I were thinking.."

"Which usually leads to trouble for me and Lisa…but go on.."

Trish rolled her eyes, "It's about the date situation for the party that Evolution Inc. is hosting.." She held up a hand in defense when Amy glared. "I know you and Lisa aren't too happy about the idea but the guys agreed so.."

"So you two want to start 'assigning' dates.." Amy concluded for the blonde, "or am I wrong?"

Trish grinned, "Jason asked Lillian already, I think Dawn is going with Kurt and I'm going with Chris.." She shrugged casually, "Dawn and I thought that Lisa could go with Tyson and--"

"I'm not hearing this.." Amy sighed heavily, doing her best to ignore her friend and co-worker. "I'm not hearing this…"

**-x-x-x**

When Trish opened her mouth to question why it was a bad idea… Dawn chose that moment to make an appearance. Amy, in turn, let out a sigh of relief.. Informing Trish that she didn't need her help anymore. But, while Dawn's appearance did save her from the blonde.. Amy soon learned that Maria had called in sick. All that really meant was that, the redhead was without her secretary for the day…Amy hoping that she wouldn't be flooded with phone calls. Of course she knew the chances of that happening were slim to none… but she could still think otherwise. When her office was Dawn and Trish free, the redhead turned her attention to the smaller mountain of paperwork… hoping that she would be able to complete it all by the time she had to leave the office. She knew that the chances of that happening were also slim to none.. The redhead soon calling around the office building to find out who had a secretary to spare for faxing, mailing and copying. It wasn't until the phone started ringing that she wished she had her secretary with her…or at least someone else to answer the phone.

"Good morning, you've reached McMahon Corp.. Amy Dumas speaking, how may I help you?"

There was a pause on the other end, someone clearing their throat before they finally spoke. "Amy.."

The redhead in question visibly bristled, "Randy.." she set the stack of papers in front of her to the side. "Umm…" _Smooth.. Really smooth. _"How're you?"

"I'm good.." he was lying…and she knew it. "And you?"

"I'm doing well," which wasn't a total lie.. "So.. You're back in New York."

Randy smirked in spite of it all, "Yeah.. I had another offer in London, but Evolution Inc. was pretty persistent."

"I'll bet they were.." she tried to smile, but that wasn't working. "Look.. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I have a ton of paperwork to get through and--"

"Are you doing anything for lunch?"

Amy almost dropped the phone, "Excuse me?"

He paused, knowing he didn't stutter. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch.. To talk about the upcoming joint company.. Hunter suggested it yesterday afternoon…right after the conference call."

_Damn Hunter Hearst Helmsley. _"If I didn't have so much to do, I'd say yes.." She paused to collect her nerves, "but as I've stated.. I do have a lot of paperwork to do and I'm scheduled to be somewhere all afternoon."

"But, that's in the afternoon," Randy pointed out tactfully. "This would only be for lunch.. And it's not even 9:00 yet."

"Well yes, that is true.." Amy fiddled with a paperweight, "what time and where?"

"Union Square Café and how about.. 12:30."

Now she was really hesitant…or had he forgotten already.. "That works for me." _Damn spine…where is it when I need it. _"I'll see you at 12:30 then."

"Sounds good.." _I'm going to kill Helmsley for this.. _"See you then, Amy."

And she could only nod at the phone, mumbling a good bye before she hung up. The redhead nearly jumped out of her skin when the phone rang again…a hand reaching very reluctantly for it.

"Good morning, you've reached McMahon Corp…Amy Dumas speaking."

"Ah.. Yes, it's Kurt." He cleared his throat, "we were just getting ready to head over to the site when we realized we don't know where it is."

She almost let out a sigh of relief, "Hold on one second.. I need to find the directions." Amy set the phone on the desk, searching through a drawer for the aforementioned directions. "Okay.. I know I put them in here somewhere.."

Unbeknownst to Amy, one of Kurt's colleagues decided to pick up the phone.

"Kurt?"

The man chuckled, "No actually.. Kurt just stepped out to get coffee.."

She rolled her eyes, "John.. I've got the directions to the site.. But the handwriting is really messy.. What's the fax number there?"

"Ya know something.. You're lucky that Chris felt it was necessary for us to have a fax machine." He shook his head, "because up until a few weeks ago.. We didn't."

"Well that must've been an inconvenience," she grabbed the stack of papers that had been pushed aside. "He called me.. A few seconds ago."

John raised an eyebrow, "Really.. And what are you nervous about now?"

She sighed audibly, "He wants to meet me today for a business lunch at the Union Square Café. Of course, he said that Hunter suggested it so--"

John nodded slowly, "And I'm sure Hunter just happened to suggest the Union Square Café.."

"I don't know," Amy tossed down the pen in her hands. "But, if Hunter didn't then I just can't figure out why.. I haven't gone back to that place in years and now.." She growled in sheer frustration, "and the problem is .. I don't know if this is just Hunter trying to get under my skin or what."

"I wouldn't know Amy.." John kicked up his feet, leaning back in the office chair he was occupying. "And I would say I'd go with you or something.. Or that you should cancel but…"

"You think I should go," she finished sullenly. "Yeah, I know I should go.. And I will go. It's just, if I'm in a foul mood when I get to the site.. You'll know why."

He nodded at the phone, "I know.. And you also know that you can talk to me. Don't forget that."

"I haven't." She paused, "I probably sound really pathetic.."

"No you don't.." He sat forwards then, "you're nervous and you have every reason to be. But just keep in mind, it's only lunch…nothing more then that."

"Right.." she nodded at the wall, "thanks John."

The two soon finished their chit chat.. John telling her the fax number for the small office to end the conversation. But, before he did that, he requested that she tell Randy 'hi' for him. For what reasons, she really wasn't sure.. But since he had agreed to be her sounding board of sorts, Amy found herself agreeing to his request. And when that phone call was wrapped up, the redhead put the phone on automatic voice mail forwarding…determined to get through the small mountain of paperwork still on her desk. Because if she did that, at least she could get her mind off of lunch….and one Randy Orton.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that you recognize.

**Spoilers**: Ha! A/U baby.

**Summary**: She was always strictly business, but what happens when her seemingly perfect world is turned upside down?

**Notes**: Italics will be used to represent thoughts… nothing else to add.

My thanks and gratitude as always to those of you that leave me a review.. Even if it's a just a few words, it still means the world to me. ..and wow! An update within a day, hehe.. Must be a record, eh? ….err.. Right, I'm going to update a few more things this week then I'm taking a short break….there's this holiday coming up and all.

**-x-x-x-**

Thanks to a small miracle … and the added help of Lisa's secretary….all of the paperwork that needed to be faxed or mailed out was now out of the stack. The copies that needed to be sent were now sitting in the inter-office mail box, while the remainder of the papers had been signed and sent upstairs to either Shane or Stephanie. Lillian had given her a hand with looking over inventory.. Though neither woman what the items they were looking over would be used for. But, it was a task that needed to be taken care of, and a task that had been assigned to the redheaded C.E.O. It was only until she started to gather the necessary files for the project, that she wished the morning wasn't over. With a heavy sigh, she sat back in her chair, trying to convince herself that it was just another business lunch…something she had done numerous times before. Really, there was no need to be nervous over a simple business lunch, was there? But, as much as she tried to convince herself that it was only a business lunch…she knew it wasn't. In less than fifteen minutes, she would be facing someone she hadn't seen in at least seven years.. She had taken off to start her first internship year right after graduation…and shortly after she had interviewed with McMahon Corp. Shaking her head, Amy steeled her nerves…determined to get through this lunch meeting in tact. With her briefcase, rolling suitcase full of files and temporarily her sanity in tow…Amy exited her office to head to her business lunch. Praying that the traffic from the Financial District to Greenwich Village would be heavy.

Randy Orton straightened his tie, thankful the late August day was overcast and not humid. "I wonder if she forgot.." No sooner had the words left his mouth did a black Lincoln town car pull up to the curb. "Never mind.."

Before she got out of the car, Amy apologized to the driver for having him take the most round about way to Greenwich Village. "I'll call when I'm ready to leave.." she mentioned as the driver put the car in park. "Then I have to go to the Lower East Side."

Randy stepped back as the driver exited the car, wiping his palms discreetly on his dress pants.

"Thank you," the redhead told the driver as the door opened; Amy sucking in a sharp breath before she exited the vehicle. "If you could just get my files.."

He waited until she was at least looking in his general direction, "Ms. Dumas.." and damn if he didn't hate the formality. "I hope traffic wasn't too bad."

"No, it wasn't.." She replied distantly, waiting until she had the rolling suitcase of files in her possession. "Though, I must admit, it's almost a convenience, since my next destination is the Lower East Side."

At that, Randy nodded. "From what I understand, Evolution Inc. has a reserved table here." He waited until she was standing fully on the sidewalk, "so if you're ready.."

She forced a smile, a near death grip on the handle of the rolling suitcase. "Isn't that lovely.."

Randy grimaced as he opened the door for her, "It wasn't my idea, Amy.. Like I told you earlier, this was Mr. Helmsley's suggestion."

"I don't doubt that," her voice was distant…and cold. "I just find it an unbelievable coincidence that Evolution Inc. would have a reserved table at the Union Square Café."

"It wouldn't have been my first choice, believe me." He stopped when she did, informing the hostess that they had Evolution Inc.'s table. "If I had any say in it--"

Amy cleared her throat, "So what exactly is this meeting about? I would've thought that the proposal covered everything necessary…and if it hadn't.. that 's why a meeting was scheduled between McMahon Corp. and Evolution Inc."

An eyebrow raised discreetly, "I was under the same impression as you.. But, apparently, Mr. Helmsley and Mr. Bischoff felt otherwise."

"Right," she followed after the hostess; briefcase and suitcase on either side of her chair. "Well, I have some of the old paperwork from the takeover company…financial records, stocks, employee records, salary information and--"

"How have you really been?" Randy interrupted casually, "I mean, it has been awhile.." He rested his forearms on the table, blue eyes settling intently on her. "And honestly, I haven't kept in touch with many people I knew in college."

She smiled thinly, echoing two choice words sardonically. "Many people…you make it sound like we were casual acquaintances."

Randy held her gaze, "Given the way things suddenly ended between the two of us…what would you like to me to think? I always thought we were doing well and then--"

"Can we not talk about this?" Amy snapped, tearing her gaze away from his. "Though, I do have to say.. Things worked out for the best, didn't they? I mean, look at you…top executive with one of the nation's top companies."

"Worked out for the best?" He echoed incredulously, Randy shaking his head at the woman across from him. "Sure, it worked out for the best…you just happened to throw out a near _six _year relationship on your climb to the top of the corporate ladder."

Amy's jaw clenched, "I am not discussing our relationship or how it ended with you.. Not here, not now…just consider it a closed subject." She reached for her briefcase, a file folder set on the table with a flourish. "We're here to discuss business…so, why don't you get your mind out of the past and into the present."

Blue eyes narrowed slightly, "Were you cheating on me?"

"Excuse me?" Amy raised an eyebrow, the folder on the table forgotten for the time being. "Where in the hell would you get that idea?"

"Oh, maybe because you hightailed it out of New York right after we broke up." An eyebrow raised, "so answer my question."

Amy sighed, "Like I told you that night, you twit.. I had internships to start." She opened the folder, "and if you can't refrain from bringing up what happened then? This business deal is off."

**-x-x-x-**

Wisely, Randy shut his mouth, silence falling between the two as he read over the reports that Amy had gathered. While he did want his question answered, he knew he couldn't put the business merger in any jeopardy. That could very well cost him his job…and that was something he didn't want to risk. So, instead of bringing it up again, he went with the proverbial flow.. Doing his best to push the questions out of his mind. And while Amy didn't eat much of the lunch set before her, she did at least cover what needed to be covered in regards to the business merger. It wasn't until lunch was over that the two managed to speak somewhat civilly to each other.. Randy inquiring about the project she was heading to.

"The building was recently purchased by McMahon Corp.. our newest branch company will be operating from there." She pushed back a loose strand of hair, "in addition to that, there's a possibility that T.I.R.A.C will be re-locating to that building since we're in a long term contract with them."

"T.I.R.A.C?"

Amy almost smiled. "They're the architectural firm McMahon Corp. is working with.. T.I.R.A.C stands for their initials."

Randy nodded slowly, indicating for the waiter to put their bill on Evolution Inc.'s tab. "So is this just a few floors or what?"

"Full building, four floors for office use with an additional five to rent. And I believe there's a residential building next to it…but to the best of my knowledge that hasn't been acquired." The redheaded C.E.O. shrugged. "It's smaller than the building we're in right now, but we won't need as much space."

"I see.." He stood when she did, "I'm actually supposed to be heading that way and it wouldn't be too much trouble to--"

"Only because I'm in a rush," she told him first, her expression softening just a bit. "Thanks." Amy grabbed her things, "I should probably warn you though.."

Randy sent her a questioning look as they exited the café. "Warn me about what?"

This time, she did smile. "You'll probably recognize one of the members of T.I.R.A.C.. and if not by face, than probably by name." Amy waited until they were outside. "The members of T.I.R.A.C are Tyson Tomko, Chris Irvine, Jason Reso, Kurt Angle and John Cena."

"You're kidding me," Randy shook his head, a smile also present on his face. "My former room-mate…and you're arch 'nemesis' at one point in time?"

Amy rolled her eyes good naturedly, "We didn't hate each other that much…at least not after we got to know each other better." She smirked slightly, "and after he learned not to call me an uptight bitch."

"I remember," Randy shook his head. "It'll be good to see him again.." He glanced down to her, "and now that you aren't bitching at me.. It was nice seeing you again."

She smiled half heartedly, "You too, Randy."

An almost uncomfortable silence fell between them, Randy using that window of time to call for his corporate vehicle to pick them up. And once he had the directions from Amy, the two were off to the construction site.

"And you're sure she said she would be here.."

"Yes, Tyson.." John set down the blueprints in his hands, "I talked to her this morning…she said she would be here."

Kurt let out a whistle, "Well…we do have a lot to do.. I mean sure, we won't get the majority of it done today but at least we got some of it done and--"

"Which is why we're planning now," Chris pointed out from his spot near a large window. "All we really have left to do is figure out what's going where.. I'm pretty sure they have an Interior Design firm or at least an Interior Designer to do the rest."

Jason blinked from his spot near Chris. "She did say she was coming alone, right?"

John sent him a questioning look, "Yeah that's right.. Why?"

The blonde man nodded to the window, "Because…a car with the Evolution Inc. logo is parked outside." An eyebrow raised, "and some stuck up looking corporate yuppie is getting out of the car with her."

The dark haired man sent a look outside, a smirk crossing his features. "I'll be right back," he told them, grabbing a yellow construction hat before he exited the building.

"So, this is the place.." Amy clasped her hands behind her back. "Lower East Side, nine story building."

Randy nodded, opening his mouth to reply when blue eyes turned to the opening door. "Well, well, well…" An eyebrow raised, "it's been awhile Cena."

John rolled his eyes, "Long enough for you to forget my first name, apparently." He extended a hand to his former room-mate. "How've you been, Randy?"

"Living," he replied as he shook John's hand. "And possibly unemployed if I don't get to my next meeting." Randy touched a hand to his forehead, "John… Amy.. I'm sure I'll be seeing you two around."

Amy sighed as the vehicle disappeared, "I really want to go home.."

John sent her a questioning look, "It didn't go that bad, did it?"

"Not as bad as it could've been.." the redheaded C.E.O. shrugged. "But, that still doesn't mean I don't want to go home.. Even though I know I can't because I'm supposed to be here right now and--"

"Then just come in, take a quick look and leave.." He winked, "it's not like anyone's here to supervise you…right?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "I'd like to do that, but I also need to tell your associates about the dinner meeting scheduled for tomorrow night."

John placed the yellow hat atop her head, "I'm sure they'll understand if you don't want to stick around.. Just tell them you have food poisoning or something."

The redhead's nose wrinkled, "How I'm feeling right now, is close enough to it."

"Well, how about this then.. You come inside, hang around for a bit." He opened the door for her, grabbing the briefcase from the sidewalk before she had a chance. "Then you can leave, go home and do whatever it is you need to do."

"And face my nosy room-mates?" Amy shook her head, "I'll probably head to coffee shop or something….or go home, change and then go for a run in the park."

John shook his head, "I've got a better idea.. You go inside, hang around for a bit…go home, get changed and then met me.. You can vent, bitch, whine and moan…whatever it is you need to do and--"

Amy nodded, "That sounds like a plan." An appreciative smile was sent to him, "and thanks.."

He merely smiled in response, the two finally heading inside…met with curious looks from Tyson, Jason, Kurt and Chris. But, since she was there to supervise, Amy quickly went into her 'supervisor' mode.. Just a little toned down. She also informed them about the business dinner tomorrow night…and of Trish and Dawn's ideas regarding the date situation for the party that Evolution Inc. was hosting. All in all, Amy ended up spending a good two hours with the five members of T.I.R.A.C…her watch reading 5:00 by the time she was ready to leave. The redhead ended up getting a ride from Tyson and John back to McMahon Corp.. the redhead requesting they just drop her off at the parking garage so she could get her car. Before she did that, however, she finalized her plans for later…that being an evening spent bitching and venting to John.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that you recognize.

**Spoilers**: Ha! A/U baby.

**Summary**: She was always strictly business, but what happens when her seemingly perfect world is turned upside down?

**Notes**: Italics will be used to represent thoughts… nothing else to add.

My thanks and gratitude as always to those of you that leave me a review.. Even if it's a just a few words, it still means the world to me.

**-x-x-x-**

As Amy was changing, she began to think that meeting John might be a bad idea. It had only lead to trouble all those years past…but that was also in the past and it hadn't really been major trouble. Just trouble where it concerned Randy questioning why Amy was helping John so much and vice versa. True enough, she had relied on him each and every time that she and Randy had fought.. She had also relied on him when she was in a bind and Randy wasn't able to help. And the same could be said for what she did for him.. When John needed help and Randy or one of his numerous friends wasn't able to help.. Amy was there. The redhead sighed as she exited her apartment, recalling one time in particular when he had needed her help with one of the required courses. Randy had been out of town because of a semester overseas and Amy just happened to be the chosen 'victim' to help John. She had spent nearly all night trying to help him with a project that was due the next day…and Amy had snapped at him because of it. Of course, Amy forgot what the project was for now and she had also forgotten what class it had been for. All she could really recall was how thankful John was for her assistance with the project. Idly the redheaded C.E.O wondered if that was what Randy had been referring to at the café, before deciding she didn't care. Before she exited the apartment building, Amy checked the lobby for signs of her room-mates, Trish or Lillian.. A sigh of relief escaping when she caught no sight of them. She glanced down to the piece of paper in her hands, asking the concierge to call a cab so she could head over to the meeting spot.

"Tell me something," Tyson sat back on the couch, an eyebrow raising at his room-mate. "Why is she coming here?"

John rolled his eyes, "She's not coming here, she's meeting me here. As for why…I'd explain but it's a long story."

"Uh huh," the bald man bridged his hands behind his head. "So why didn't you just meet her wherever it is that you're going?"

"Because I don't know where we're going," John shrugged it off. "Why does it make a difference?"

Tyson snorted, "Maybe because this place is a mess? Dude, there are pizza boxes from last month on the table, beer cans stacked in the corner and I could be wrong but there are a few science experiments in the fridge."

"So?" The dark haired man checked his wrist watch. "It's not like she's coming inside or anything so don't worry about it. All I'm doing is meeting her here and then we're leaving."

Tyson opened his mouth to reply, when the two heard the buzzer going off near the door. "I guess she's here."

"Which means, I'm out.." John grabbed a light jacket, pausing before he opened the door. "Can I borrow your car?"

Tyson rolled his eyes as he tossed the car keys over, "No dents, scratches or parking tickets.. Otherwise I will kick your ass."

"I owe you," he called back, the door swinging open only to swing shut seconds later. "I hope he filled the tank.." Rolling his shoulders he made his way down the two flights of stairs, spotting the redhead in the small entry way. "Sorry about that.."

Amy rolled her eyes good naturedly, "It's not a big deal.. This looks like a nice building."

"It is," he reached past her to open the door, "plus all the good pizza places in Little Italy are right around the corner."

"Which would make all the difference in the world.."

"Not all of us can afford to live in the Upper East Side," the door shut behind them, the two soon standing on the large cement staircase leading to the building. "Or near Central Park for that matter."

The redhead nodded her agreement, "I'm actually looking to get out of the Upper East Side.. Find a place of my own for a change."

John sent her a questioning look, "Last I knew.. You had wanted to get a townhouse."

"I still do," she swept her hair from her face, "it wouldn't be too practical, but.. I want the space."

"The car's around the corner.." John made a face, "off street parking is no fun."

"I know," Amy grimaced, "I'm grateful for valet parking and the parking garage at the building."

He nodded, an eyebrow raising then. "So where are we going? Central Park, Chinatown…touristy shit?"

Amy shrugged, "Anywhere that we can talk. It doesn't really make a difference to me."

"We'll hit Chelsea Pier.. I think Tyson has a membership there," smiling slightly he added: "I'm borrowing his car because mine ran out of gas." John paused for thought, "or we can head over to Greenwich Village and visit Corner billiards.."

Her nose wrinkled slightly, "As long as we stay away from the Union Square Café, the Village is okay by me."

John shrugged, "In that case…we'll head over to Central Park. See the Belvedere Castle an' then find a place nearby to eat."

Amy quirked a tiny smile, "I can definitely deal with that.. Maybe we can stop by Serendipity 3."

John had to laugh at that, "Still have that sweet tooth, huh? I remember you bugging Randy about going there almost every night."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "And as I recall, you were right there with us when we did go. Which meant the chances of going doubled."

"Yup," he tossed the car keys in the air, the two just entering the parking garage. "Or we just ended up going by ourselves."

"Yeah," she spoke softly, the sounds of their footsteps echoing in her ears. "I'm surprised you remember that stuff.. I mean, it was what at least six or seven years ago."

An eyebrow raised, "You trying to tell me that you forgot about all that? Granted, I've tried to forget the first words that came out of your mouth when we met, but for the most part--"

"I know," she interrupted, a small smile gracing her features. "I'd have to say that after the first few weeks, everything was pretty okay."

**-x-x-x-**

John merely nodded in response, the two walking in silence until they reached Tyson's car. On the way to Central Park, Amy received a phone call from Dawn, the brunette questioning just where in the hell she was. Quite vaguely, Amy informed her room-mate that she was out…and she didn't know when she would be back, but she'd be back sometime that night.. Or earlier but not to worry about dinner for her. And before Dawn could really start to question her whereabouts, Amy shut the phone. The aforementioned piece of technology was left in the car when they got to Central Park, the two eventually finding themselves at Belvedere Castle. A good fifteen minutes of silence passed before Amy finally talked about the lunch meeting, John listening patiently while she spoke. It wasn't until she mentioned the whole 'cheating' issue that John decided to speak.

He raised an eyebrow, "Where in the hell would he have gotten that idea?"

Amy shrugged, "I'm not sure.. He claimed it was because I left the States right after he and I broke up, but I had an internship to start.. I couldn't let that go." At the dubious look on his face, she sighed. "Alright, so I could have let it go.. I just chose not to."

"And I think that was just rubbing salt in the wound or whatever.." John waited a moment, turning sideways, elbow resting on the concrete wall. "From what I remember, you were both scheduled to start internships.. I think Randy was expecting for you to take an internship closer to him."

"Then he should've said something when we started picking internships." Amy huffed, sweeping her hair from her face. "He knew from the moment I knew, that I would be leaving the States for my first internship. He was perfectly fine with it then."

"Then I don't know what else to say on it," he half shrugged. "I can say though.. If he thought you were cheating on him, he would've said something then."

Amy smiled dryly, "More like he would've yelled at me first, asked questions later." She sighed softly, "that's how every single fight started."

"I know. I was usually there when they started. And if not, I always found out about it later." John waited until she was looking in his direction. "Either you or Randy would say something or the aftermath was in the living room of the apartment."

A frown crossed her features, "Believe me, I remember.. That's mostly what I do remember about the relationship.. Don't get me wrong or anything, I can remember plenty of good things but…it just seems that the bad outweighed the good."

"But you two stuck together anyway," another half shrug, "that's gotta count for something."

"I guess so," the redhead bit her lower lip, hazel eyes soon returning to the surrounding landscape. "We probably drove you insane with all of that fighting."

John smirked, "Not probably…you did. Half the time, I ended up as peacemaker and the other half, you two tried to make me take sides."

Amy laughed shortly, "And that must've been quite a sight.. Two of the top students at Stern, acting like four year olds fighting over a toy or something."

"Well, I do have to say that some of the stuff you two fought over was pretty stupid." John held up a hand in defense when she raised an eyebrow, "looking back on it…you have to agree, some of the stuff was pretty stupid."

"Well yeah," Amy conceded after a moment, "but most couples fight about stupid stuff."

"And most people for that matter," an eyebrow raised when she shot him a questioning look. "I mean, take the two of us.. We'd fight about anything and nothing."

Amy smirked, "Either to piss each other off.. Or to piss off Randy. Like the one time that ended in a food fight."

John laughed, "Randy kicked me out of the apartment that night."

"No," she corrected quickly, "he kicked us both out. I had just moved in for the summer because I had an internship in the City, so I couldn't go home."

John sent her a pointed look, "Randy had one hell of a time trying to explain the marinara stain on the floor.. And the ice cream spot on the wall."

A wistful smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "That apartment building had one of the best views from the top.. And one of the few places to see stars at night."

"You used to study up there and you just liked being up there period." He shook his head, "I remember this one time, Randy thought you were missing.. Right before he was about to call the cops, I told his dumb ass to check the roof."

She regarded him quizzically, "How do you remember all of this?"

John smiled slightly, "I'm not as stupid as I look.. One of us had to remember where you liked to run off to.. And Randy usually sent my ass looking for you because he was too scared to face you or he didn't want to apologize."

"Of course," she said all too seriously. "That's because his apologizing would've meant a blow to his ego."

"Possibly," he smirked, "it was either that or because both of you were too damn stubborn to admit when you were wrong."

Amy scoffed, "For the record, I was never wrong. At times, my judgment may have been off, but I was never wrong."

John snorted in disbelief, "Uh huh.. You just keep telling yourself that.." he trailed off, preparing to say more when his stomach growled loudly. "So.. Where are we heading now? If you want to go Serendipity 3, we'll go there.."

Amy shrugged, "Corner Billiards actually sounds like a good idea.. I haven't been back there in years, but…why not."

"That works for me," he fished the car keys out, "just don't start thinking I'll let you win this time."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "I beat you fair and square…you just made the mistake of teaching me how to play."

He mimicked her in turn, "Again… you keep telling yourself that. Denial seems to be your birthplace."

Amy shook her head in response, the two falling silent as they walked back to the car. And as she had hoped, talking to John had helped…for the most part, anyway. Really, everything had been going quite well, until he brought up the always being right part. She wasn't perfect and she knew full well that she had made quite a few mistakes. Many of them had been miniscule but others….well others had been on the verge of life changing. If she had stayed in the States, she wondered just how things would've worked out with Randy. Or if they would've worked out at all. Idly, the redhead also wondered, if they had just stayed broken up one of the many times they did break up…how her life would've been different. Realistically, she knew she couldn't do anything about it now, but.. Amy still couldn't help but wonder.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that you recognize.

**Spoilers**: Ha! A/U baby.

**Summary**: She was always strictly business, but what happens when her seemingly perfect world is turned upside down?

**Notes**: Italics will be used to represent thoughts… nothing else to add.

My thanks and gratitude as always to those of you that leave me a review.. Even if it's a just a few words, it still means the world to me.

**-x-x-x-**

While she didn't have a pile of paperwork awaiting her, Amy still arrived early to the office. Of course, that was mostly because she was trying to avoid her room-mates.. And more specifically, she was trying to avoid Dawn. Amy knew that Dawn would have questions.. Especially since she hadn't answered the many phone calls from the brunette last night. Really, it wasn't Amy's fault that the cell phone had either been left in the car or turned off.. She just wanted some peace. And really, the redhead hadn't gotten back that late…but that hadn't been her fault either. One game of pool had turned into three, followed by a trip to the bowling alley and finally a trip to Serendipity 3. The car had refused to start when they were done at the cafe.. John calling Tyson first, before he called for a tow truck. That had somehow resulted in the redhead assisting John and Tyson with some much needed cleaning in their apartment, Amy calling a cab when she realized how late it was getting. And that was why she found herself seated behind her desk, with nothing to do at 8:00 a.m. Idly she hoped that Maria wouldn't call in sick today, the redhead also hoping there would be no phone calls from anyone at Evolution Inc.

"Ames?" Lisa's voice beckoned from the hallway, "Amy Dumas.. Are you there?"

"It's open Lise.." Amy pushed back from her desk, thankful both for the distraction and that it wasn't Dawn. "Surprisingly, I have no paperwork or emergency memo's from Stephanie."

Lisa smirked, settling in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "You might wish for it then.. Dawn's looking for you."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "I can't say I'm surprised by that. I'm also surprised that she isn't here right now to start twenty never ending questions."

"She will be," the dark haired woman promised with a smile. "Especially since you didn't answer any of her calls last night.." An eyebrow raised then, "where were you anyway? I know you went back to the apartment at some point because your car was there but--"

Amy shrugged, keeping her reply vague for the time being. "I was out.."

"That much is obvious," Lisa quipped somewhat dryly. "I'd like to know where.. And you know I won't go running to find Dawn to tell her so.."

Amy nodded easily, "Like I said.. I was out. I met up with an old friend, we went to Central Park, one of the pool halls in the Village, one of the bowling alleys and then we hit Serendipity 3."

"Sounds busy," the raven haired woman stated first, "what time did you get back to the apartment?"

"A little after 1:00, I think.." Amy fiddled with one of the pens on her desk. "So I didn't get back too late, but--"

"A little after 1:00?" Lisa shook her head, "Dawn's really gonna be grilling you about this.. Trish will probably be there with her."

Amy half shrugged, "I wouldn't expect any less."

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Well it's just how they are I guess.. You've got that business dinner tonight, right?"

"Yup, the five members of T.I.R.A.C, Mr. McMahon, Shane, Stephanie and myself." Amy sighed slightly, "I almost don't want to go but.. It's a free meal at one of the best places in the City." An eyebrow raised in curiosity, "you wanna come with me?"

Lisa blinked, "What for? You're the one who's going to be heading up the company, not me."

"Why not?" Amy set down the pen in her hand. "I mean, yeah.. I will be heading it, but the trips I have to make.. Stephanie recommended that I take at least one other person with me and a minimum of two contractors."

"Wouldn't it be last minute though?" Lisa sat back in the chair she was occupying, "I just don't want to put any type of inconvenience on Mr. McMahon."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Trust me Lise.. It wouldn't be an inconvenience. Mr. McMahon has a reserved table at this place. All I would have to do is talk to Stephanie and it's settled."

The raven haired woman nodded, "I guess it'd be interesting.. I haven't been on one of these business dinners, but from what I've heard.. They're either really boring or really.."

"Strange," the redhead finished wryly. "I've seen both types. The corporate sponsored parties, gallery openings and stuff like that are a lot more fun, but.. The business dinners aren't all that bad. Especially the introductory ones."

Lisa groaned softly, "Have you seen the event schedule for the rest of the year? Lillian got a sneak peek at it thanks to her secretary and I'm telling you, it's brutal."

Amy bit her lower lip, "Do you think we'll still have the same schedule even though we're not in the main company? Sure, we're a branch but.. That doesn't necessarily mean we have to be there, right? The schedule for the branch is already busy."

An eyebrow quirked, "How so? I figured we would be busy enough planning for the congressional hearing and all that."

"Trade shows, training courses, conventions.. Visits to potential locations." Amy frowned thoughtfully, "I'm sure there's a lot more planned…much like the regular event schedule that's not directly related to the business, but.. There's a lot going on."

Lisa made a face, "If you can get me a copy of that schedule, I'd really appreciate it. I don't know how many of these trips or whatever that I'll be going on, but I'd rather be prepared."

Amy nodded, "Like I mentioned earlier, Stephanie is recommending that I take at least one other person on the five person chair, plus two contractors for each trip, trade show and convention.. Dawn was the first suggestion, but I don't see why you wouldn't be able to come too…if you want anyway."

Lisa sent her a questioning look, "What's the list of locations like?"

Amy shrugged, "Trade shows and conventions could be anywhere, same for the training courses… but the locations for other stuff are nice places like Hawaii, Central America, Australia, testing cruise lines.." she trailed off with a gesture of her hand. "Exotic locations that are perfect for a resort or a much needed vacation, in addition to top tourist destinations around the world.. Expenses fully paid by McMahon Corp.."

Lisa grinned, "Count me in.. if you want me to come anyway."

Amy rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't have asked otherwise, Lise." Hazel eyes glanced quickly to the clock, "but.. I should probably start looking busy or get my butt to Stephanie's office.."

**-x-x-x-**

Lisa nodded in turn, wishing the redhead luck where it concerned avoiding Dawn for the day before she left the office for her own. And just before Amy was making her way out of her office to head upstairs to see Stephanie, she received a phone call from Maria. The blonde secretary calling to inform the redhead that she was still sick, but hopefully she'd be in tomorrow. It was on that note, that Amy left the sanctuary of her office…dashing quickly to the elevator to avoid any contact with Dawn or Trish. Fortunately, that plan worked.. Though it did garner a few curious looks from the numerous office workers who were just arriving for the day. But, it had gotten Amy to her chosen destination… Stephanie more than a little surprised to see the redhead without having requested her presence. Quickly, Amy explained why she was there.. Stephanie easily agreeing to having Lisa coming along for the business dinner that night. The brunette also provided Amy with the master schedule of events for the branch company, the redhead tucking that under her arm before she left the office.

"Okay," Amy spoke to herself, "I've got to make a copy of this for Trish, Lil, Dawn, Lise…and T.I.R.A.C." She reached for her planner, "no meetings today, but I do have to be at the building site later--" The redhead cut herself off as the phone beckoned, Amy reaching hesitantly for it. "McMahon Corp., Amy Dumas speaking.."

"Hey Amy.."

The redhead relaxed in her chair, "Hey John.. What's up?"

He chuckled softly, "Well.. There's someone from the City here, who says we don't have the right permit. Or something like that.. .Kurt's dealing with him right now, but Chris suggested we give you a call and see if you can't set this dude straight."

"I went down to City hall personally to get that permit…and I had Dawn with me to make sure it was the right kind." Amy let out a sigh. "The permit should be up to date and should cover everything that it needs to cover."

"That's what Kurt is trying to tell this guy but, he's not buying it." John glanced over to Kurt and the City worker. "This guy refuses to leave until he speaks to someone else."

Amy rolled her eyes at the wall, "I have to be down there this afternoon anyway so.. You're lucky I don't have any meetings for today.. I'll be down there in a bit. I just need to do some last minute things and--"

"There's no rush here.. Of course, the longer this guy stays the more behind we get on our schedule so--"

"Give me an hour at most," Amy interrupted shortly. "I can't afford for anything to mess up the deadline, because if this project goes over it's time limit, that potentially screws up the rest of the massive schedule ahead."

John nodded at the open space before him, "Ty and I were wondering.. This dinner tonight, how formal is it?"

"Well, the restaurant is in Trump Tower," Amy bit her lower lip, "so suits are one of those necessary things." She paused, wincing slightly: "You two both own suits, right?"

John shrugged, "I think I have one somewhere in the back of the closet…at my mom's house. I can't speak for Tyson though."

"Lovely," Amy muttered dryly, "then over lunch.. I'm taking the two of you suit shopping. Don't even think about arguing with me about it, because believe me.. It's important. Mr. McMahon wouldn't accept anything less."

"I'll let Ty know then," John flicked a glance over to Kurt and the City worker. "Look, I should probably tell this dude that you're on your way.. Otherwise, Kurt's gonna lose his cool and that just isn't pretty."

Amy nodded, "Got it.. I'll be there in an hour at most." She hung up after she heard the dial tone, her attention drawn to the door soon after.

"Ames?" Lisa beckoned, "it's just me.. Dawn's in and out of meetings all day.. Same with Trish."

"It's open Lise.." the redhead glanced at the schedule in front of her, an eyebrow raising slightly at the list of locations. "And I've got the schedule for the branch company. My guess is that we'll be scouting places, companies to contract with.. And we'll be hiring trained travel agents."

Lisa shrugged, "I can deal with that.. I guess we'll be having a call center or something built for the agents.. Plus an office area."

Amy nodded absently, "That's what Stephanie was planning on.." She grimaced slightly, "and speaking of that building.. I'm heading there in a bit. Something about the permit being wrong."

"You want some company?" Lisa flopped down on the leather couch in the office. "My meetings have been canceled so I have nothing to do.. I was going to just call it an early day but.."

"Actually," Amy pushed back from the desk, the schedule in hand. "I have to take Tyson and John suit shopping for the business dinner.. Normally, I'd think that Trish or Dawn would be better suited for that type of thing.. No pun intended."

Lisa nodded easily, "Anything is better than just sitting around the office playing trashcan basketball."

Amy rolled her eyes, "With the upcoming schedule we have? You'll be longing for those days.. Some months, we're on never ending business trips for trade shows, conventions and training courses.. And other months we're either visiting resorts, going on sponsored trips or on a cruise ship."

Lisa shrugged, following after the redhead as Amy exited the office. "So, what did Steph have to say about the business dinner?"

Amy grinned, "You're more than welcomed to come with us. Stephanie also wanted me to tell you that, she commends you for showing initiative."

At that, Lisa could only shrug, the two stopping by one of the copy machines to make the necessary copies before heading to the inter-office mail room. And once the copies were dropped off, they exited the building for the parking garage…taking separate cars to the building site. Just as John had stated, a city worker was outside.. Arguing with Jason and Kurt. It took a moment before Amy reached the three, the redhead taking over the situation for the two members of T.I.R.A.C. It took longer than a moment for Amy to get everything straightened out.. But once she had accomplished that, the city worker was on his way. Lisa and Amy then went inside to meet with the rest of the members of T.I.R.A.C, the redhead quickly explaining that Lisa had the afternoon free.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that you recognize.

**Spoilers**: Ha! A/U baby.

**Summary**: She was always strictly business, but what happens when her seemingly perfect world is turned upside down?

**Notes**: As I'm doing with most of my stories, the chapters will start to get longer after this one.. I'm also going to try and have the next update for this story in a couple days, maybe three.

My thanks and gratitude as always to those of you that leave me a review.. Even if it's a just a few words, it still means the world to me.

**-x-x-x-**

While the five members of T.I.R.A.C went over the blueprints for the building, Lisa and Amy occupied a corner.. The two women chit chatting idly about work and about the branch company. Tyson had explained the basic layout of the building to the two, while Kurt and Chris helped the two women figure out what all of the codes on the blueprints meant. Of course, that had only been necessary when Lisa asked if she could look at the blueprints.. A baffled look coming over her features as she did so. Granted, neither Lisa or Amy had much experience working with blueprints to begin with.. But the blueprints that T.I.R.A.C used…Jason explained that they were rather unique to their company. While still similar to traditional blueprints, their head designer had devised this system when the company first started. Whatever the case, the two women learned that the main floor would house the reception area, while the open space to the left would be for the travel agency and the open space to the right would be for the real estate offices. The back part of the main floor would house the call center, new wiring and carpeting already ordered from one of their associates. Conference rooms and offices would occupy the second floor, along with an employee lounge. The third floor would have only offices, since the proposal from McMahon Corp. requested space for corner offices. Bathrooms were slated to be on all floors that McMahon Corp. and the branch company would be using, but only after they had been completely renovated and updated.. And the remaining floors used for storage space.

"Hey Ames.." Lisa glanced around the spacious building. "Is it just going to be us and T.I.R.A.C at this building?"

The redheaded C.E.O nodded, "Along with whomever we hire for the travel agency and real estate part. The joint company with Evolution Inc. won't have a physical base.. Pretty much, we work with them on a bi-weekly basis to oversee operations, discuss profit, go over strategies.. Things of that nature."

"So, that will be like a board of executives as opposed to an actual company," Lisa reasoned logically. "Has Stephanie given you any specifications on the branch company then?"

Amy sent her a quizzical look, "Meaning? Stephanie's gone over the basics with me…and that's what I've told you and the others. The branch company will focus on travel…both corporate and general. The first thing we have to decide is which travel outfitters we affiliate with and what types of services we offer. Once that's decided.. We head out to see what these places are like." Shrugging slightly she added: "The other purpose of the branch company is to develop resorts and vacation homes.. Hence why Mr. McMahon felt it was necessary to have an internal architectural firm."

Lisa let out a low whistle, "That sounds like an awful lot of work in the beginning."

"I guess.. But not much different then any company that's starting from the ground up." Amy tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "That's the main reason we're going to so many trade shows and conventions. A lot of that stuff is scheduled in the first few months."

The raven haired woman nodded, "When is this starting?"

"Right before the congressional hearings." Amy let out a soft sigh, her lips pursing together for a moment. "Which isn't very convenient because it means that initial phase of the branch company is interrupted but.. There's not much we can do about it."

Lisa regarded her carefully, "You don't sound very happy about this.."

Amy made a face, "Deadlines and travel schedules are a little too close for my liking. I am looking forward to the branch company because it'll be a change of pace from the normal operations at McMahon Corp.."

"But?" Lisa prompted when the redhead trailed off. "What else is bothering you?"

The redhead hesitated…debating if she should tell Lisa the real reasons why she wasn't looking forward to the upcoming congressional hearing and joint company. "Well…"

"Excuse me ladies," Chris sent a small smile to the two. "We're about to break for lunch so.. I'm not sure what you two have planned but.."

"Shopping actually," Amy returned the smile to the blonde man. "And I should probably call Stephanie.. See if I'm needed back at McMahon Corp. for the afternoon or something."

Kurt nodded from his spot nearby, "If not.. You two are more then welcome to hang around here. I bet it's getting pretty boring but--"

Lisa shook her head, "Trust me when I say.. .we're equally bored at the office. But that's a different type of bored."

Amy glanced to her colleague. "Are we taking your car or mine? And where do you want to go?"

"I'd say Midtown if it wasn't such a hassle to get there and find parking." Lisa shrugged, "where do you go to buy a suit, anyway?"

Amy shrugged in turn, "I'm not sure actually.. We could just head over to Rockefeller Center.. Grab something to eat and then see what's what."

John glanced between the two, "Do me and Tyson get any say in this?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "Have either of you done any suit shopping?"

"Have you?" An eyebrow raised in turn, "because unless things have changed overnight or something.. You don't look like you go suit shopping everyday."

"Well no," Amy admitted easily, "but between Lisa and myself, we've probably gone into more stores then the two of you with the sole purpose of looking for formal attire."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" John almost looked offended, glancing down quickly to his jeans and short sleeved shirt. "Are you trying to say there's something wrong with my clothes?"

"Stop acting like a woman," Amy chastised first, the yellow hard hat soon resting on the nearby table. "There's nothing wrong with your clothes, just that… this business dinner.. And any event that directly involves Mr. McMahon is bound to be formal. That results in suits and evening gowns."

He nodded slowly, "So what about the thing that Evolution Inc. is hosting…is that a suit thing too or what?"

Amy shrugged, "Tuxedo I'm guessing.. Which you might end up wearing one to the parties and galas that McMahon Corp. hosts. I'm not saying it's a definite, but it is a possibility."

"Whatever," was John's simple reply; Tyson soon joining the three so they could make their way to Rockefeller Center.

**-x-x-x-**

The first order of business when they arrived, was not suit shopping.. But seeking out a place to grab lunch. Both Tyson and John pointing out that they were on their lunch break, so it wouldn't make much sense not to grab lunch. Over lunch, Lisa brought up the issue of how they were going to pay for two brand new suits, dress shoes and the like.. Amy reasoning that she could use the corporate credit card and write it off as a business expense. The clothing was going to be used for a business dinner anyway.. Which technically put it into the category of business related expenses. The redhead also touched on the upcoming schedule for the branch company.. Tyson and John looking on warily when she explained that there would be a great deal of traveling involved. Of course, the two also wanted to know who would be going on these numerous business trips.. Lisa informing them that it would be two foremen, two people from McMahon Corp. and legal advisors.

"Legal advisors?" Tyson repeated, a confused expression in his eyes. "Is that outside the company or what?"

"Corporate lawyers," Lisa explained quickly, "Dawn is one of the many corporate lawyers on staff at McMahon Corp.. but she's at the top. Working along with her are several other lawyers and paralegals. They handle contracts, look over the fine print.. That sort of thing."

John nodded slowly, "So like what Kurt does for us.. Only on a smaller scale."

"Pretty much," Amy conceded with a small shrug of her shoulders. "The two reps from McMahon Corp will be going to look over the facilities, see if it can be used…things of that nature. We'd need foremen to go along in case the property is usable, while the legal team would get to work on contracts."

Tyson raised an eyebrow, "Then why would you need foremen for the other stuff? If it's a trip to scout potential locations, I can understand.. But if the other half of the schedule is dealing with places that already exist.."

Amy blinked, "I'm not sure actually.. Unless, Stephanie thinks it's necessary to have buildings inspected. Honestly, I don't know…but I can find out."

Silence fell over the four as they finished the remainder of their meals.. Amy bringing out the corporate credit card in her possession to pay. Lisa then took care of the tip, the four soon exiting the eatery to shop.

Lisa glanced around quickly, "From what I can see, we should start with Kuhlman, then head over to Aldo for the shoes.. There's a tie shop here too, so.. We should be able to find everything we need."

Tyson and John exchanged a look, neither man looking too thrilled about the prospect of shopping for suits.

Amy sighed patiently when they continued to stand there. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can leave. Just be lucky that Dawn and Trish haven't decided that you two need to go tuxedo shopping."

"They will," Lisa stated with a casual shrug. "I think Dawn was talking about that last night.. That the tuxedos had to co-ordinate with the dresses."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "All of this fuss over some party.. You'd think it was the big event of the year."

Lisa smirked, "The big event of the year will happen if the Yankee's get into the post-season.. Shane's already planning parties for that."

"I'm looking forward to it," Amy quipped sarcastically. "Just like I'm looking forward to attending some stupid football game, surrounded by drunken idiots who have their chests painted."

John sent her a questioning look, "Since when did baseball and football games become a part of work?"

"Since the boss and his son decided it would be a fun idea." Amy shook her head, the soon heading inside Kuhlman. "They have really good seats, we've managed to meet the players and all that.. But it's just boring."

"Well yeah.. When it's a crappy team like the Yankee's." John smirked slightly, "now if it was the Boston Red Sox.. That'd be different."

Amy rolled her eyes in response, hazel orbs soon seeking out one of the store employees.

"Can I help you miss?" A suit wearing employee approached, his name tag reading 'Marcus'.

The redhead nodded, "Yes.. We're looking for two suits.." she gestured back to John and Tyson, "for a business dinner this evening."

"This evening?" Marcus pursed his lips slightly. "I'm afraid that is such short notice and--"

"The business dinner is being held at Trump Tower," Amy clasped her hands behind her back. "And it's being hosted by Mr. McMahon."

At the mention of that name, Lisa swore she saw dollar signs appearing in the sales clerk's eyes.. Marcus soon calling for assistance on the floor.

Amy smirked, glancing back to the raven haired woman. "Works every time.."

Lisa chuckled in reply, the two women soon finding themselves seated near a set of mirrors.

Marcus turned his attention back to Amy and Lisa. "We'll have to take measurements before suit selection.. This may take awhile.."

Amy sent a questioning look to Tyson and John. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"One of us should call Chris or Jason," Tyson replied first, the brown haired male currently being measured. "I mean, yeah.. We get a pretty descent time for lunch, but I don't think lunch breaks include suit fittings and shopping."

Lisa nodded quickly, removing her cell phone from her pocket. "Then why don't you call them.." she tossed her cell phone over, before sending a look to Amy. "You should probably call Stephanie or Shane, see if we're needed back at the building."

Amy nodded her agreement, the redheaded woman bringing out her cell phone so she could check in with Shane and Stephanie. A few moments later, she informed Lisa that they weren't needed… Shane and Stephanie both leaving the office early so they could get ready for the business dinner that night. Of course, both Amy and Lisa wondered what kind of preparations were really necessary.. The two soon realizing that the McMahon siblings always left early when there was an important event scheduled. Amy had gone with Stephanie on one of those occasions…the redhead recalling the trip to the salon for their hair and nails, followed by a trip to one of the day spas to get facials and make-up applications. Tyson let the two women and his co-worker know that they weren't needed back at the building.. Kurt explaining that they would be meeting with their own team of contracted companies to discuss expenses and delivery times. All that meant for the four, was that when they were done shopping.. They were free until the dinner.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that you recognize.

**Spoilers**: Ha! A/U baby.

**Summary**: She was always strictly business, but what happens when her seemingly perfect world is turned upside down?

**Notes**: Nothing new to add at this time.. I didn't reach my desired update time, but well.. Things happen. On a quasi-related note.. The flashbacks start coming into play.. Only a few for this story, but it'll help explain prior relationships.

My thanks and gratitude as always to those of you that leave me a review.. Even if it's a just a few words, it still means the world to me.

**-x-x-x-**

Amy, Lisa, John and Tyson left Rockefeller Center around 3:30 that afternoon. Both men were now toting garment bags and one shopping bag each. The grand total from the shopping trip was near the nine hundred dollar mark, but.. Amy had reassured them both that it wasn't a big deal. Of course, she did wonder how she'd explain this to Shane and Stephanie.. But the purchases were necessary. In addition to the suits, the corporate credit card had been used to buy two new ties, two new tie pins, two new pairs of dress shoes and two new pairs of cufflinks. John had walked out of Kuhlman with a navy blue suit while Tyson walked out with a charcoal gray pinstripe suit. Stephanie had called once, questioning if Amy had addresses for Tyson and John so one of the company limo's could pick them up. Lisa had been more then a little curious when the redhead rattled of the address without missing a beat, but opted not to question it… yet. At any rate, they still had some time to waste since the dinner meeting was scheduled for 7:15, the four opting to head to Corner Billiards in the Village. The four spent nearly three hours there before Lisa and Amy realized what time it was. And once they had dropped Tyson and John off, the two went home to get ready.

An eyebrow raised as they entered their apartment building. "So.. How did you know where they live?"

Amy shrugged, "Lucky guess?" She rolled her eyes at Lisa's incredulous look. "I was with them yesterday… well, actually I was with John yesterday, but I met him at their apartment."

"Really," Lisa smirked slightly. "So you mean to tell me that right after you left the building yesterday, you were with him?"

Amy shook her head, "No.. I went down to the building site first. I was there for about an hour or two and then I came back here to change. I left my car here and took a cab."

"To hang out with him until 1:30 a.m.?" Lisa paused, the two now standing the hallway outside of their apartment. "He's your ex boy friend's former room-mate, right?"

Amy nodded in confirmation, "Yes.. But I don't see why that really makes a difference."

An eyebrow quirked in curiosity, "I'm just wondering if there was something else that you aren't telling us."

"And since when did you become Dawn?" Amy fished out the keys from her pocket, "we were friends Lise… nothing more then that."

"So you say anyway," Lisa grinned impishly when Amy glared. "I just think there's something else because you're getting pretty defensive here."

"I'm not getting defensive," Amy huffed, the door pushed open shortly. "John and I were friends.. A completely platonic relationship between two people."

Lisa snorted in disbelief, "Then why couldn't you just tell me that you were with him, huh? You told me you were meeting an old friend."

"Does it really matter?" Amy rolled her eyes, tossing her briefcase on the floor. "Either would've worked, because he is an old friend." Shrugging out of her suit jacket she continued: "If I had anything more to say, I would've said it already.. And we don't have the time right now, because we have to get dressed."

"There you are," Dawn Marie leaned against the doorway to her room. "I haven't seen you since yesterday, Amy.. Where were you last night?"

Amy grimaced, tossing warning look to Lisa. "I was out.. I met up with an old friend of mine."

Dawn smirked, "An old friend by the name of John Cena.. And I know you were out, I heard the door open at 1:30."

Amy sighed, "Why do I suddenly feel like I'm back in high school. So what? We went out, big deal."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Big deal? Amy.. You were missing from your lunch meeting until now.. At least to me anyway." Crossing her arms, she continued: "Care to explain?"

"Not really," the redhead admitted honestly. "I have to get dressed Dawn, the dinner starts at 7:15 and I need to get ready."

Dawn shook her head, "Your dress, which I picked up from the dry cleaners, is on your bed. All of your make-up is ready and the shoes are on the floor near the bed. So.. Talk."

Amy made a face, "Talk about what? We just went to Central Park, Corner Billiards, Bowlmor Lanes and Serendipity 3."

"Is that all?" An eyebrow raised, the smirk returning to Dawn's face. "Then why did you get back at 1:30?"

"Car trouble," Amy replied simply. "We had to wait for the tow truck to get there and I went back with him.. Caught a cab home."

Dawn couldn't help but laugh. "Ames.. for just meeting an 'old friend'.."

"It wasn't a date," the redhead snapped before Dawn could continue. "I was just meeting him, alright? No hugging, no kissing, no holding hands.. Just meeting a friend."

"And for someone who says she's not defensive.." Lisa smiled innocently when Amy raised an eyebrow. "Face it Ames.. you're completely contradicting yourself here."

Amy sighed in frustration, "For crying out loud.. He's a friend! Nothing more and nothing less. Just a friend."

"A friend that you haven't mentioned at all," Dawn pointed out with all of the tact of a used car salesperson. "And I know we've asked you about college, granted, you never told us about your ex until a couple weeks ago but you did mention friends. I never recall--"

"Because it's not a big deal."

"Hearing about John until recently. So either you forgot about him, or you conveniently left him out for a reason." An eyebrow raised, "so which is it? I'm doubting you forgot about him since you just spent last night with him."

Amy shook her head, "Dawn.. I really don't have the time to talk about any of this right now. I have to get dressed because it's already 6:15 and the limo is picking us up at 6:45."

Dawn seemed ready to agree but.. "Did something happen between you two?"

Amy made a face, finally making it to her bedroom. "What gives you that idea?"

Dawn held up her hands in defense, "I'm just curious.. I mean, you've never talked about him at all until two weeks or so. And yet, last night, you were out with him from the time you left McMahon Corp until 1:30 this morning."

Amy pursed her lips, "If you're asking me if I cheated on my ex with him, then the answer is no. My ex and I went our separate ways for different reasons."

"I wasn't implying that." Dawn inclined her head in curiosity, "I just asked if anything happened."

Amy hesitated a moment before shaking her head, disappearing into her bedroom shortly after to avoid any further questions.

**-x-x-x-**

While she was getting dressed, she could hear Dawn grilling Lisa about their whereabouts that afternoon. And when Lisa informed their nosy room-mate that they had gone shopping.. Dawn had nearly barged in on Amy. Somehow though, Amy and Lisa managed to get ready in relative peace.. Dawn opting to question the two after they got back from the dinner. Of course, Dawn didn't know when that time would be.. The brunette recalling that one dinner that Amy had attended lasted nearly four hours. After she had gotten back, Amy had explained that Mr. McMahon had felt it was necessary to go to another restaurant specifically for dessert. Granted, she didn't know if that would happen tonight, but if it did… she'd just have to wait up for them to return. Whatever the case, both Lisa and Amy had just finished applying their make-up when the concierge downstairs informed them that the limo had arrived. Lisa was sporting a dress on loan from Dawn.. A silver colored, ankle length, open back dress. Fortunately, Dawn had the good grace to loan her the matching shawl and heels. Amy, was sporting a similar dress, though hers only reached to the knees and was a dark blue in color. Thankfully traffic was mild, the two meeting up with Tyson and John outside.

John sent the two a questioning look, "So what's the name of this place and what is it like?"

"We're going to Jean Georges," Amy smoothed down the front of her dress. "As for what it's like? Take a look, because it's right behind you…perfect views of Central Park. Depending on Mr. McMahon, it'll either be prix-fixe meal or a tasting meal." She frowned slightly, "but since you two haven't been there I'm guessing it'll be the tasting menu."

Tyson blinked, "Say that again.. In English please."

The redhead held back a smile. "A prix-fixe is for a fixed price. You choose an appetizer, entrée and then your dessert. With the tasting menu, there are seven options."

Lisa raised an eyebrow, "And what is this menu like?"

Amy shrugged slightly, "Expensive? I haven't memorized this menu, Lise.. So I can't exactly tell you what the menu is like."

John made a face, "Well that's just great.. Who else is gonna be at this dinner?"

"Obviously your co-workers," Amy informed him with a smirk. "And like I told you all yesterday, Mr. McMahon, Shane and Stephanie will be there." She sent a glance to her watch, "so unless they're inside, we should probably go in.. wait for them in there."

John and Tyson stood there for a moment, moving near against their will as Amy and Lisa grabbed the nearest elbow to them.

"Ms. Dumas, Ms. Varon, Chris and Jay went to find the men's room." Kurt offered a short wave to the two. "John. Tyson.. I thought two had said you didn't own a suit?"

John nodded to the two women. "That changed thanks to these two here.."

Tyson smirked, "Which is what I had told you earlier, Kurt.. Remember? Shopping at Rockefeller Center.."

"Ms. Dumas.. Ms. Varon," a familiar voice began from behind the five, "good evening."

Amy smiled warmly, "Good evening Shane."

Shane smiled in return, a hand soon extending to the three males. "I'm Shane McMahon, co-owner of McMahon Corp." Eyes glinting apologetically, he added: "My mother, father and sister are just outside.. Speaking with the driver."

Kurt shook his hand first, "I'm Kurt Angle, financial advisor and one of the co-owners for T.I.R.A.C."

Tyson stepped forwards next, "Tyson Tomko.. One of the main foremen and a co-owner of T.I.R.A.C."

"John Cena, one of the main foremen and a co-owner of T.I.R.A.C." He stepped back once he had introduced himself; Chris, Jason, Stephanie, Mr. McMahon and Mrs. McMahon making their appearances soon after.

The introduction process was repeated for Kurt, Tyson and John; Jason and Chris introducing themselves before they went inside the restaurant.

"McMahon, party of eleven." Shane informed the host, turning slightly to address the five members of T.I.R.A.C. "Have any of you been to Jean Georges before?"

Chris shook his head, "I can't say I have, Mr. McMahon."

Shane smiled good naturedly, "Please…to avoid any further confusion, call me Shane. My father is Mr. McMahon."

Jay offered a smile of his own, "I think I speak for all of us," he gestured between himself and his co-workers. "We haven't been here."

"Then we'll have the tasting menu.." Mr. McMahon decided as they were shown to their table. "Perhaps two.. If the chef agrees."

Linda McMahon nodded her agreement, "Perhaps the truffle menu and the regular tasting menu? I do hope they have my favorite wine… oh, it looks as though Mr. Helmsley, Mr. Bischoff and Mr. Layfield are here."

Amy spared a glance in the indicated direction, blanching slightly when she saw the fourth person at the table. "Great.. Just great.." she muttered to herself, forcing a smile on her face when Shane and Stephanie sent her a questioning look.

Stephanie waited until they had been seated, the four McMahon family members and employees alternating with the five members of T.I.R.A.C. "Are you alright, Amy?"

"Just fine, Stephanie.." the redhead smiled from her spot between John and Tyson. "I didn't eat much at lunch today.."

The brunette nodded hesitantly, Stephanie currently between Chris and Kurt. "Do you want to order something now?"

Amy shook her head, taking her time to place her napkin on her lap. "I'll be alright Stephanie, thanks for asking though.."

Shane sent a look to the table that Evolution Inc. was occupying. "I wonder if that's their new person.. I can't recall seeing him before."

"You could ask," Stephanie suggested with a dry smile. "I'd do it, but.. I'd rather keep my distance."

Amy pushed back from the table suddenly, "I think I'm going to use the bathroom before we start eating.. Excuse me."

**-x-x-x-**

Those remaining at the table looked on, some in confusion as Amy hurried out of the restaurant to the bathrooms in the lobby. As the McMahon family knew, there were bathrooms right in the restaurant. Amy knew that too, but her priority was getting out of Jean Georges to collect her nerves. Of course, it puzzled her.. The mere sight of her ex-boyfriend was enough to make her nervous. But, given how their last meeting had went.. Things weren't exactly looking good where one Randy Orton was concerned. And it wasn't like their relationship had been that bad…just the ending was not so good. Sure, they had their bad times in their relationship, but most of it had been good.. Hadn't it? Looking back on it now, Amy wasn't quite sure what the answer to that question was. Sighing slightly, she recalled the one time that their relationship had really been on the rocks. They had already been dating four years, going on their fifth when they started on the M.B.A program at Stern. They had almost broken up the first year, but for the second year Randy had been away, studying in Paris, France in pursuit of the dual degree from Stern and the H.E.C School of Management.. He had promised that he would call or send an e-mail every day to let her know how things were going.

**- Flashback -**

Randy had been away for two weeks.. And Amy hadn't heard one word from him. She would've at least expected a post card or something.. But she hadn't heard from him at all. Granted, she knew it would be a busy time for her boyfriend, but that didn't mean he couldn't take a little time to contact her. Needless to say, Amy was growing ever frustrated when she checked her voice mail or her inbox and got nothing. The redhead had been taking a walk after class had ended, parking herself at the local café to people watch and enjoy a cup of coffee.. Or at least that was her intent.

"Hey Red," John Cena greeted her with a wave, "how're you doing?"

Amy frowned, "I've been better.. Have you heard from Randy at all?"

He nodded, seating himself at the table. "Yeah actually, he called last night to make sure I had paid the rent."

Amy growled in frustration, "Damn him… I haven't heard from him at all. And he promised that he would at least call me when he got there."

John held up a hand, "Now now.. You don't know how busy he is. I mean, he told me that he's been loaded down with course work and shit."

"But he found the time to call you," Amy pointed out rather tactfully. "So, that should mean he would have the time to call me."

"Well….yeah, that is true." John raked a hand through his short brown hair. "Look, if he calls me before he calls you, I'll tell him to call you."

"Thanks.." she muttered into her coffee. "I just don't get why he hasn't called me.. I called him every damn night when I went away last year."

John nodded easily, "I know.. I was the one who always answered because he didn't feel like getting out of the damn bed."

"Yeah.." Amy half smiled as she moved from the table, "I have an afternoon class in about ten minutes, so if I don't hurry.."

He sent her a smile, "I got it. I'll see you around, yeah?"

Two days later, Amy finally received a phone call.. Randy telling her about how the semester was going so far and about the professors he had. He also told her that she should come out to Paris for the next break.. Amy debating for a moment about it, because she didn't know how busy she would be with coursework. But, when the time came, Amy found herself on a plane bound for Paris…eager to see her boyfriend and of course return to the famed city. But, Randy hadn't been at the airport to meet her.. The redhead taking a taxi to the dorms… it was when she saw her boyfriend that she regretted making the trip in the first place. Sure enough, Randy was there…along with some sleazy brunette. Amy later learned the brunette's name was Monique.. And that she was only helping him 'study'. The redhead returned to the states that same day.. And she had ended up crashing at John and Randy's apartment because the dorms were closed for cleaning.

**- End Flashback -**

Randy had called her two days after she got back to the City, apologizing profusely and assuring her that it was nothing. And as she usually did, Amy had turned to John for help. Sighing slightly, Amy checked over her reflection, a sharp breath inhaled as she washed her hands. Tonight was about the business dinner, not worrying over her past relationship with Randy. It wasn't until she had left the bathroom did she realize she was wrong.. One body standing between her and the restaurant in the near distance. An eyebrow raised, Amy crossing her arms loosely over her middle, hazel eyes holding blue.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that you recognize.

**Spoilers**: Ha! A/U baby.

**Summary**: She was always strictly business, but what happens when her seemingly perfect world is turned upside down?

**Notes**: My timeline is off a bit, so I'm going to say that Randy and Amy both graduated from high school early.. And I know that the relationship was almost six years, I'm just not counting the one year Randy was away. Also, if anyone is curious as to where this crazy author is going with pairings…ask and you shall be answered.

My thanks and gratitude as always to those of you that leave me a review.. Even if it's a just a few words, it still means the world to me.

**-x-x-x-**

All she wanted to do at this point was go back the table so she could participate in the dinner. If things were going as they usually did.. Mr. McMahon would be grilling the members of T.I.R.A.C about the history of their company. Even though McMahon Corp. had already acquired a fact sheet about the company, Mr. McMahon opted to clarify any information he had.. Or to dig deeper to see if there were any flaws in the company. The last time this had happened, and Amy had been present, the potential company that they were going to contract with-- failed the test. The redhead found it somewhat odd that the process was going out of order.. Usually the business dinner would happen first and then contracts would be signed. Contracts had already been signed, the business dinner was happening tonight and then from there.. Well, she wasn't quite sure what else would happen. It wasn't like McMahon Corp. could go back on the contract, but there was always a slim chance that T.I.R.A.C wouldn't meet the approval of the McMahon family. And while she wasn't going to question how things were being conducted, she did have to wonder about it. Perhaps things were just so tight with deadlines that it had to proceed like this. Or perhaps, the McMahon family had faith in the redheaded C.E.O and trusted her judgment enough. Given the tight schedules that McMahon Corp. was presently working with…and Amy's position at the top tier of the company, either of the aforementioned reasons were possible. But all of that really didn't matter at this particular moment in time. What mattered now was getting back to that table so she could be a functional member of McMahon Corp.

Sighing slightly, Amy shifted her weight back. "Can I help you?"

John raised an eyebrow, "You could start by telling me why you just took off like that. I thought you were okay after--"

"Well, obviously, I'm not," the redhead cut him off irritably. "But now really isn't the time to talk about this, don't you think? There's a business dinner that's being conducted."

John shook his head, "Look.. Amy, all I'm trying to do is help you out, alright? I can't really do that if you're gonna just clam up or bitch at me."

"I know that John," Amy sighed in frustration, wrapping her arms more tightly around herself. "I just.. Seeing him here tonight, it just.."

"Just what?" he prompted when she trailed off, "Amy.. Ya gotta say something, I can't read minds."

The redhead sucked in a sharp breath, her arms falling to her sides. " Seeing him here, it just brought back a whole lot that I'm really not ready to deal with. It made me question things that I haven't thought about in years."

John nodded slowly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, "Not right now.. There's still a business dinner to get through."

"Then after dinner, if it's not too late?" He grinned at her when she looked up. "We can go back to Serendipity 3 if you want."

A tiny smile crept onto her face. "I'd like that.. But are you so sure you want to go through with that? It'd mean yet another night of having to listen to me complain."

John rolled his eyes good naturedly, "It wouldn't be much different then before, would it? I was there for you before, I'm here for you now."

Amy smiled fully, "And like it was then, I don't know what I'd do without you." She frowned suddenly, "but we should get back to the table.. I said I was going to the bathroom and--"

"Ames?" Lisa leaned against the far wall, "is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's good, Lise… we were just heading back."

Lisa nodded slowly, glancing between Amy and John. "Mr. McMahon ordered the regular tasting menu, the truffle tasting menu and Mrs. McMahon's favorite bottle of four hundred dollar wine."

Amy couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes, "Well we know it's a good year then but I think we--"

"Amy," Randy stopped in his tracks, blue eyes shifting to his former room-mate. "John.."

The redhead sighed inwardly, gesturing first to the raven haired woman. "Lisa Varon, this is Randy Orton of Evolution Inc…" gesturing absently to Randy, she continued: "Randy, this is Lisa Varon, President of Advertising at McMahon Corp."

Lisa extended her hand, shaking Randy's hand briskly before she stepped back. "I should probably get back to the table.. I was only supposed to check on Ames so.." The pleading look from the redhead was filed away for questioning, things starting to make sense for the raven haired woman.

Forcing a smile, Amy turned her attention back to Randy. "We should probably get back there too.. So if you could excuse us please--"

"Can I talk to you?" At her frown, Randy shook his head. "Obviously, not tonight.. But can I at least talk to you outside of work?"

Amy hesitated, a wary glance exchanged with John before she glanced back to Randy. "I have to check my schedule first.. There are a lot of tight deadlines coming up for McMahon Corp. and I'm project leader for almost all of them."

Randy nodded, "Well… just give me a call when you find out." He removed his wallet from his back pocket, a card removed. "My cell phone number's on there.. I don't have a phone hooked up in my apartment yet so.."

Taking the card carefully, Amy put it in her purse. "I'll be in touch, Randy." A pleading gaze was sent to John, "I wouldn't be surprised if the appetizers have arrived yet."

John sent a nod to Randy, "See you around, Randy." Unconsciously, he placed a hand on the small of Amy's back. The two making their exit to the restaurant proper.

Randy muttered a belated goodbye to the two, trying to ignore the pang of jealousy he felt. "Why should I care.." he spoke to the now empty hallway. "Her life is her life.." Try as he might, he couldn't erase that last fleeting image of the two…admittedly, it hadn't been as bad as the one time…

**-x-x-x-**

**- Flashback -**

While they were opting to take another year at Stern, perusing another aspect of the multi-faceted MBA; the second year was finally behind them. Randy had just finished his year in Paris, the dual degree a shoe in… but it had potentially cost him his relationship. Scratch that, it had cost him his relationship and really.. He had only himself to blame for it. While they hadn't called it quits or anything like that, the relationship was pretty much up in the air for questioning. The last time he had seen his girlfriend, she had told him to rot in hell. Of course, that was after she had cursed at him in English, French and Spanish.. Tears streaming down her face all the while. She had refused to speak to him when he called her cell phone and then when she finally did talk to her.. John had answered first. From his room-mate, he learned that Amy was spending the winter break there since the dorms were closed. Randy assumed that she had gone back to the dorms once the Spring semester started.. So he really hadn't expected to see her in the living room when he got home, nor had he expected to see her exactly like this. The keys fell from his hand, suitcases kicked aside. Randy trying to figure out exactly how this happened as he walked over to the couch.

"John.." Randy clenched his jaw briefly, "nice to see that you're keeping an eye on my girlfriend."

Sleepy blue eyes stared up, "Man it's not what you think.. We were watching a movie and--"

"She just happened to fall asleep in your arms, huh?" Randy shook his head, clear cut disbelief in his eyes. "Why is she staying here anyway and why the hell didn't you say anything?"

John half shrugged, albeit awkwardly since his arms were full. "She's staying here because I needed the help paying for the rent. This place isn't exactly cheap, Randy. And it's not like you were sending back money to help me out."

"Whatever," Randy rolled his shoulders, his attention focusing solely on his still sleeping girlfriend. "So, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you would've jumped to your own damn conclusion without giving either one of us a chance to say something." John shook his head, "look man.. I don't know what happened between you two.. " really he did.. "But she needed a friend. Yeah, she's your girlfriend, but she's my friend, alright?"

Randy opened his mouth to say more when the redhead started stirring. Sure, he knew the apartment wasn't cheap but John could've found another room-mate.

Amy blinked, a hand reaching up to rub the sleep from her eyes; squinting when she followed John's gaze. "Oh.. It's you.." she frowned, removing the arms around her waist, her legs swinging down. "If you would both excuse me.."

Randy's eyes followed her retreating form, sliding back to John shortly after. "How long has she been staying here?"

"Since winter break." John nodded idly to the two bedrooms, "she's been staying in your room. Look, you can think whatever the fuck you want, but nothing happened."

Randy smiled thinly, "I'll find out for myself. I just find it odd that you didn't say anything.. Or her for that matter."

John shrugged as he sat up fully, "Well maybe if you had called her the second half of the school year, you would've found out." He stretched his arms overhead, "and for that matter, you never really called here. So, how I was supposed to tell you anything if you weren't making an effort?"

The reply Randy was about to make was cut off as the bathroom door opened. Amy emerging shortly after, still sporting a St. John's University sweatshirt that was at least two sizes too big, with a pair of her own lounge pants.

"I'll be out of here by tomorrow morning if not tonight," she spoke directly to John, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. "I just have to call my room-mate at the dorms…let her know I'm coming back." Amy sent a hard look over to Randy, "welcome back."

"Amy--"

"Save it," she cut him off coldly. "You are the last person I want to see right now, Randy." Squaring her shoulders, she disappeared into the bedroom she had been using, emerging minutes later, a pair of sandals in hand. "I really don't care what you have to say, Randy.. Nor do I really want to listen to it." Amy paused to slip on the sandals, "I'm going for coffee."

John sent his room-mate a look as if to say 'you're on your own' before he slipped on his shoes to catch up with her. "Hey.." he saw a flash of red hair walking quickly down the stairs, "Ames.. wait up!"

The redhead stopped at the bottom of the stairs, but she didn't turn. "Is he still there?"

"Yeah.." he paused to catch his breath, frowning when he saw her shoulders shaking. "Amy--"

"Please.." she cut him off quietly, her tone nowhere near as harsh. "I just want to get out of here."

John caught her wrist, pulling her back towards him, his arms wrapping around her tightly. "I know you really don't want to stay, but if you need a place.. You can crash here. Give it a little time, sort things out for yourself and then you should probably talk to him."

Randy had watched from the top of the stairs as Amy cried in his room-mate's embrace… knowing full well that he was the reason behind her tears. He wanted to talk to her, fix things between them but he wasn't sure if he could do that. He had hurt her, more then he had realized… and now, he was paying for it.

**- End Flashback -**

**-x-x-x-**

Somehow, John had convinced Amy to talk to him later that night. And as he remembered, it hadn't been pretty… Amy yelling at him, while he just said nothing. Every time Randy tried to explain himself, she would cut him off. They had broken up after that, but.. By the time their third year started, things had calmed enough between them. Over the summer, she had started seeing someone else, but that relationship had fizzled. Randy couldn't stop himself from looking over as he walked out of Jean Georges, a brilliant smile on Amy's face. Shaking his head, Randy finally joined his co-workers from Evolution Inc, leaving the restaurant with one last look back. Amy, meanwhile, tried not to watch him as he left, a near inaudible sigh of relief escaping when he was gone. When she had gotten back to the table, she had learned that the five members of T.I.R.A.C were impressing one Mr. McMahon. She also learned that the five members present were really the board of 'executives' .. T.I.R.A.C actually employing close to seventy people depending on the time of year. When it was peak season, their employee numbers rose to well over one hundred, but normally it was seventy. Kurt had explained that one team worked only nights, one department handled materials like carpeting, roofing and insulation, another department was designated for electrical and plumbing while another department handled landscaping. Entrees were just being served when Mr. McMahon decided it was time to discuss the benefits of working with McMahon Corp.

"If this wasn't explained at the contract signing," Mr. McMahon paused, a healthy sip of his wine taken. "Then I'm sure Ms. Dumas can tell you all about the benefits package."

Amy nodded, swallowing down the bite of food in her mouth. "In addition to what you might expect.. Things like holidays, paid vacations, 401k, that sort of thing.. McMahon Corp. offers a generous health plan, employee spending account, stock options and several company trips throughout the year." Smiling slightly she added: "Now that you all are contracted with us, we can extend the benefits package to you."

Stephanie smiled, "There's also corporate sponsored events.. Things like gallery openings, dinner parties, charity events.. Plus, my father and brother attend quite a few hockey games, football games and baseball games."

Shane nodded, "We also provide numerous training courses throughout the year.. Some of which lead to a bonus or raise depending.. Has Ms. Dumas discussed the travel schedule?"

"She did leave a tentative schedule," Chris spoke up after he had finished chewing. "But, I'm afraid, with the deadline and all…there wasn't time to discuss it."

Stephanie nodded, "Well we can go over that now, if you all would like. I can tell you that the actual traveling wouldn't take place for at least a month, possibly two." She sent a glance across to Amy, "would you like to explain this or.."

"I can," Amy took a quick sip of her wine, dabbing at the corners of her mouth before she started: "After we complete the interview process with the various travel companies out there, we'll have a better idea of the actual schedule. But, for a basic overview, our branch company focuses on corporate travel, exotic vacations, eco-travel… we're going to be a specialty travel agency. The other part of the branch company will focus on spas, resorts, vacation homes and developing suburban communities." She paused to take a breath, errant strands of hair pushed back. "We're also considering the option of Retirement communities, but nothing has been set in stone quite yet."

Jason raised an eyebrow slightly, "So how much travel will this be and is it all members of the branch company going?"

Amy shook her head, "It will be no more then six representatives from the branch company.. Three from McMahon Corp. and three from T.I.R.A.C. the travel.. It's going to be a lot, at twice a month, sometimes all month.. Sometimes for just a week."

Stephanie sent him a smile, "From what we're anticipating, Amy will head the McMahon Corp. team.. I've advised that two foremen and either a legal or financial advisor for the T.I.R.A.C team."

Amy nodded over to Lisa, "I've already discussed this with Lisa.. And I'll speak with Ms. Psaltis about it as well. I'm more then certain that Ms. Garcia and Ms. Stratus are capable of running the branch company."

Stephanie nodded easily, "Of course, Ms. Dumas. It would only be day to day operations." She smiled reassuringly to her, "you'll have to take Ms. Varon, Ms. Psaltis and the members of T.I.R.A.C to view the corporate jet."

Kurt cleared his throat, "If you're anticipating two foremen," he gestured shortly between Tyson and John, "and one financial or legal .. That would be myself, Mr. Tomko and Mr. Cena."

"Wonderful," Linda McMahon declared with more enthusiasm then anyone would've expected. "At least your travel team is set.. Hopefully, things will run smoothly enough to get everything going by the end of next month."

Shane smiled, "Well.. That would all depend on how the Congressional hearings go, mother. Those start in seven weeks."

Stephanie nodded, "I've spoken with Ms. Psaltis.. She and her legal team have everything ready.. Now it's just a matter of attending the hearings and convincing congress that we aren't a corporate monopoly.. And if we are, that we're valid." She sent a look over to Lisa and Amy. "I forgot to mention this, but it will only be Ms. Psaltis and Ms. Stratus attending the hearings."

Amy almost brightened, "Has something else come up?"

Stephanie shook her head, "No.. but, I figured you'd want the time for the branch company. Of course, I'm uncertain about how long the congressional hearings will go, but even one day can make all the difference."

The redhead nodded, "I appreciate that Ms. McMahon. I'll have to speak with them though, I did find a few things that might be useful for the hearings."

Dessert soon arrived to the table, Mr. McMahon sending a look around. "If it does not please you.. My apologies, but I have not had to do this yet.. This business dinner has been simply delightful. It is my pleasure to contract with your company and I am certain that this will be in the best interest for us both."

Shane smiled apologetically, "What my father means.. If you'd like to leave, you're more then welcomed to. The limo's will be at your disposal until midnight."

Not to their entire surprise, the five members of T.I.R.A.C stood, each one shaking Mr. McMahon's and Shane's hands before they left. Amy and Lisa were next to leave, the redhead apologizing for her brief absence earlier in the evening. And once she and Lisa had stepped outside, they met up with the five members of T.I.R.A.C, bidding Jason, Kurt and Chris goodnight. Tyson and Lisa then ended up going with John and Amy to Serendipity 3.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that you recognize.

**Spoilers**: Ha! A/U baby.

**Summary**: She was always strictly business, but what happens when her seemingly perfect world is turned upside down?

**Notes**: See previous chapters for the applicable stuff.. I had wanted to keep this story updated every week, but I realized.. If I try to do that, and stick with my updating schedule for other stories, I'll burn out again. So.. Just have a little patience with me.

My thanks and gratitude as always to those of you that leave me a review.. Even if it's a just a few words, it still means the world to me.

**-x-x-x-**

While yesterday had been meeting free, this morning Amy was scheduled for five meetings. One of them really wasn't a meeting, but it was a small trip with Stephanie, the two heading over to Wall Street to personally check on the status of the McMahon Corp. stock. After that, Amy had to be back at the McMahon Corp. Central Tower, for a conference call; her morning ending with three meetings back to back about electronics, supplies and office furniture for the branch company. But, McMahon Corp. was already contracted with IBM for computers and printers and they contracted with Herman Miller Inc. for their furniture. Of course the redhead knew that their orders would be significantly larger then previous… with the cubicles, conference rooms, corner offices and of course the waiting areas, the receptionist desks and numerous inside offices that needed to be furnished. Apparently, she had penciled in lunch with Trish and Dawn…or perhaps one of the two had penciled it in when she was out of the office yesterday. Her afternoon consisted of one more meeting with the McMahon siblings, the three scheduled to look over brochures and related introductory literature from various travel companies. After that, of course, she would be heading to the Lower East Side to oversee the progress on the building…and Amy presumed that Trish, Dawn, Lillian and Lisa would want to head over to Prohibition for drinks after work. But, that would only happen if they didn't have to stay late…and given how the schedule was looking, the possibility of staying late was very high. Especially if the interior design representative decided to drop by…they always kept odd hours. Of course, this time around, they might not need the interior designers input as T.I.R.A.C had been pretty thorough with the layout of the building.

Dawn Marie paused before she knocked on the door, "Ames? I just got to work…stopped by that one coffee shop and well, if you don't have any coffee I--"

Amy shook her head, wondering exactly what her brunette friend was up to. "It's open Dawn.. And no, I haven't had any coffee yet."

Balancing the cardboard carrying tray in one hand, the door was pushed open. "They seem to know your order pretty well there so.." Dawn set the tray down on the coffee table in the office. "Trish stopped by one of those little bakeries.. I think she's picked up some muffins and bagels."

"Uh huh," Amy moved her chair around the desk, positioning it in front of the coffee table. "I'm guessing that Lillian and Lisa are on their way too, right?"

"More than likely," Dawn smoothed her hair back, rolling her eyes when Amy shook her head. "It's not what you're thinking, Amy… we just want to carry on a tradition--"

Amy scoffed, "Tradition? Since when did we have a Friday morning tradition? There's a Friday after work tradition but--"

"Then we'll start one now," the brunette smiled sweetly, opening the lid of her coffee cup to take a tentative sniff. "Lighten up, Ames.. we just haven't seen you much this week."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Dawn.. You saw me last night, right before I left for the dinner."

"Yeah, but I didn't see you for a whole day before that." Dawn sat back on the couch, her coffee resting close by. "I'm not doing this to pry, I just want to catch up."

"Sure you do," Amy wasn't believing a word of it. "Then I guess we'll just wait until Lil, Lise and Trish get here?"

Dawn nodded her agreement, the two falling silent for a moment.. Until the door to Amy's office opened.

"Good morning," Lillian greeted, the blonde woman holding the door open for Trish and Lisa. "We aren't bothering you, are we?"

Amy shook her head, gesturing to the couch. "Nope.. I don't have anything to do at the moment.. But I will once that clock reads 9:00."

Trish raised an eyebrow as she set down the muffins, "What happens at 9:00?"

"I'm going down to Wall Street with Stephanie.. Speaking with the agent that handles McMahon Corp. stock…" Amy paused to catch her breath, "then I have to be back here to speak with some reps about furniture, decorations and electronics for the branch company, plus a conference call before that."

Lisa let out a low whistle, "All of that before lunch? What's you afternoon like?"

"Same as yesterday," Amy replied simply. "I'm heading over to the Lower East Side to oversee the project."

Lillian sent her a questioning look, "How did the business dinner go?"

Amy exchanged a look with Lisa, "It went pretty well, wouldn't you say Lise? Mr. McMahon seemed pretty impressed, anyway."

Lisa nodded hesitantly, "Yeah it went pretty well.. I mean, it was just us, the members of T.I.R.A.C and the McMahon's."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure it went okay? I'm not doubting you two, it's just… you seem hesitant about something."

Amy suppressed a sigh, "We kinda ran into a few members of Evolution Inc. at Jean Georges… specifically, we ran into Bischoff, Layfield, Helmsley and Orton."

Dawn nodded slowly, "He's the new guy, right?"

The redhead nodded in confirmation, "Yup.. He's the new guy."

"So, what is he like?" Trish unwrapped a muffin, taking a tiny bite as she turned expectant eyes to Amy. "Or do you not really know?"

Amy took a tentative sip of her coffee. "He--"

Stephanie McMahon knocked before she entered, "Good morning ladies.. I'm just stopping in to let Amy know that she doesn't need to come with me. Trish.. I believe this would be better for you to handle…all you would be doing, is speaking with the broker." The brunette turned her attention to Dawn next, "and I'll need you down in conference room 7.. We're interviewing today, in hopes that we can strengthen the legal team for the Congressional hearings." She paused to catch her breath, "Lillian? I'll need you in conference room 15, to look over last month's records with our reps." She smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry for such short notice on this.. It's just, dad wanted to get a move on with everything."

Trish, Lillian and Dawn nodded; taking their coffees and muffins with them as they made their exit.

Lisa raised an eyebrow as the office emptied. "Ames…are you okay?"

Amy set down her coffee, "Randy.. I might as well tell you this now.. John was Randy's room-mate in college. Randy is my ex."

Lisa's eyes widened slightly. "He's that ex? I mean, I overheard Trish talking about it with Lillian and Dawn, but I--"

"Look, Lise.. Just don't say anything to Trish or Dawn yet. I'll explain it to them, I just." Amy shook her head, "maybe now you can understand…why I was so reluctant about the stupid date thing for the Evolution Inc. party. And I know I sound childish or something, but--"

"No, you don't." Lisa sent her friend and co-worker a smile. "Ames.. I don't think it matters how old you are, everyone gets nervous when they have to deal with their ex. Even if it has been awhile…"

"Things just ended really bad." The redhead tucked back a few strands of hair, "and I haven't seen him or spoken to him since. . We were together for almost six years and then.. It just ended. The breakup was mutual, but we just… I thought it would've worked out for us."

Lise nodded slowly, "So I'm guessing that's why you met up with John."

Amy nodded, "Yeah.. He was there for me when Randy and I would fight.. Talked to me, listened to me bitch or just let me cry."

Lisa sent her a smile, "He sounds like a really good friend, Ames."

"He is.. And at first, I was just kinda glad to see a familiar face when I met the guys from T.I.R.A.C but now.."

Lisa couldn't stop herself, "Did anything---"

"Lisa.." Amy raised an eyebrow, "like I told you and Dawn before we left for the dinner.. John was just a friend."

**-x-x-x-**

Before Lisa could ask another question, the phone on Amy's desk started ringing; Maria informing her that she was running late but would be in before 10:00. Of course, the redhead wasn't sure if she would really need Maria there… not that she didn't need her, but most of her schedule was meetings and that one conference call. Truth be told, Amy was about to tell her secretary to stay home when she recalled the company policy on missing so many days of work. Granted, Maria had only missed two.. But the blonde woman wasn't exactly high on Stephanie's good list. Whatever the case, Amy didn't have much to think on it as she started gathering the necessary notes for the conference call and the necessary files for the meetings. The morning passed by in a blur.. Amy left with a handful of brochures, two catalogs, one portfolio and inventory sheets after the meetings were over. The redhead decided that those would be better left to T.I.R.A.C, since they were the ones working on the building. Of course, she also knew that McMahon Corp. had their standards…Amy ordering take out for lunch, so she could peruse the catalogs left behind. The catalogs were then set aside, Amy making her way to the top floor of the building so she could meet with Shane and Stephanie about the travel companies. Finally, when that was over with, the redhead packed up the catalogs, brochures and inventory sheets…heading to the Lower East Side with a splitting headache.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Dumas.." Jason greeted as she walked through the door, "Ms. Dumas…are you alright?"

"Nothing that two Tylenol won't cure." Amy replied with a strained smile. "And please…just call me Amy.. Ms. Dumas is only for formal occasions."

Kurt sent her a smile, "I'm sure one of us has Tylenol and if not, there's a drugstore right around the corner."

Amy nodded slowly, setting the catalogs down on a table. "At some point…you guys might want to look through this. I met with our usual dealers today about furniture and electronics. Since I already know what McMahon Corp. is looking for…just take a look and see what you all want for your offices."

Chris raised an eyebrow, as he glanced down to the catalogs. "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive.. It's all included in the budget for the project." Amy seated herself in one of the few chairs. "The project entailed a full renovation and refurbishing of the building to make it functional, remember?" She smiled tiredly, "that includes any furniture, computers, anything that you all might need."

"About that," Kurt crossed his arms across his chest. "Tyson and John were taking a look at the floor plans for the employee lounge.."

Amy nodded, "Yeah.. McMahon Corp. has a posh employee lounge at the tower.. I'm guessing that Stephanie figured we'd want one here."

"With an on site exercise room and marble fountain?"

The redhead chuckled softly, "I said it was posh, didn't I? If you guys want to see the employee lounge at McMahon Corp. Tower, I can take you there.. We have a full kitchen, leather couches, exercise room, plasma television…full entertainment center.. The works."

Jason let out a low whistle, "Wow.. That's quite the upgrade from the employee lounge we have.."

Chris snorted, "Dude.. We didn't have one."

Amy rolled her eyes, "At one point.. Stephanie wanted to put in an aromatherapy room, spa.. What have you. But, Mr. McMahon put his foot down. I think Stephanie also wanted some themes going for the lobby…just for the travel agency though."

Kurt nodded, "Uh yeah.. We read that part.. Palm trees, hammocks, sand in one corner and then another display of a miniature Eiffel tower, Big Ben and the Leaning Tower of Pisa…plus detailed wall murals of the rainforest, a tropical island and a resort?"

"Correct.. Our interior designers can take care of that, the statues will be shipped direct from the manufacturer…" Amy pursed her lips, "which I'll give you a list of the companies and inventory sheets, that way you guys know what's coming from where."

"I had a question about the offices on the third floor," Chris leaned back against the table. "The proposal from McMahon Corp. calls for ten offices, four of them corner…"

Amy nodded, "The branch company consists of the ten of us.. The corner offices are just there for whomever wants one. I mean, I have one now but that doesn't mean I have to be in a corner office."

Jason almost looked confused. "Is everything with McMahon Corp. on such a big scale?"

"Yes.." Amy tucked back a few strands of loose hair. "For as long as I've been there, and probably since it's existence. Honestly, if you think the employee lounge sounds excessive, you should see the company jets."

"Can we?" Chris set down the catalog in his hands, "I know you said that it wouldn't be all of us going on these trips, but can we see the jets?"

"Sure, I don't see why not.." Amy flicked a glance down to her watch. "The jets are over at J.F.K., there's plenty of time to stop down there now, or if you guys want to finish up here then--."

The gate covering the service elevator opened, John and Tyson stepping out shortly after.

Tyson raised an eyebrow, "Where are we going?"

Amy glanced over, "To see the corporate jets at J.F.K.. McMahon Corp. owns five… two suited for four to six passengers, one for eight passengers, one for ten to twelve passengers and another that's the private McMahon family jet… that one is like a traveling office and apartment."

"But before we head over there.. Do either of you have Tylenol?"

John sent Kurt a questioning look, "Why would keep Tylenol around?"

Kurt thumbed over to Amy, "She has a headache."

Amy removed herself from the chair. "I can run over to the drugstore while you guys pack up or whatever.. I'll just meet you all on the sidewalk."

"I'll see you at the car," John mentioned to Tyson, the yellow hard hat on his head, set down on the table as he hurried out. "Amy.. Wait up."

She stopped in her tracks, turning slightly to glance back. "John… it's a headache. That's all. I had a really busy morning."

He rolled his eyes when he caught up with her. "I got that.. I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine.."

"So you say anyway.." John raised an eyebrow, "but last night at the dinner, you weren't looking so good. I mean, you looked good, but you didn't look like you were--"

Amy shook her head, "I'm fine, okay? Don't worry so much." She mustered her best smile, "let's just go to the drugstore so I can get my Tylenol."

He nodded at that, his hands jamming in his back pockets. "So…"

"Are you doing anything for dinner?"

"Huh?" John rubbed his forearm, "I doubt it.. I mean.. we usually order pizza or Chinese food."

"I figured that much," Amy replied wryly. "There must've been a ton of those take out boxes under the table."

He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah well.. We usually wait awhile…the garbage men hate us for it, but.. Whatever, they get paid for that."

Amy rolled her eyes, "The reason I asked.. Trish, Dawn, Lillian, Lisa and I usually go out for drinks after work.. I'm guessing they'll want to make dinner plans as well but, I can't say I'm up for that."

"Okay.." John shrugged, holding the door open for her when they got to the drugstore. "I could meet you after you all go out for drinks."

Amy smiled, "Or a little bit after so I can change… but yeah, I'll meet you after the usual gossip and torture session."

John rolled his eyes at that, "And that's one thing that'll never change about women.. No matter how old they are, they're always gossiping."

The redhead laughed freely at that, sobering shortly to find the Tylenol she was looking for. And once that had been paid for, the two met up with Jason, Kurt, Chris and Tyson so they could head over to J.F.K. Tyson's car was still in the shop, but John had finally put gas in his own car.. Amy going with the two of them while Kurt, Chris and Jason followed behind. After she had shown the proper identification to the security guards on duty, they were shown to the private hanger where the McMahon Corp. jets were parked. Out of habit, Amy told them all about the jets…the group eventually heading inside each one to take a better look. And once that was done, they got back into the cars.. The guys staying at the building while Amy departed for McMahon Central. Trish and Dawn were quick to intercept her when she tried to go into her office.. The two pointing out that almost everyone had already left.. And that the interior design reps were coming on Monday. With that information in mind, Amy went to her office to pick up a few things before she met Dawn, Lisa, Lillian and Trish in the hallway… the five women then heading over to Prohibition for their usual round of drinks.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that you recognize.

**Spoilers**: Ha! A/U baby.

**Summary**: She was always strictly business, but what happens when her seemingly perfect world is turned upside down?

**Notes**: See previous chapters for notes and author rambling. My thanks and gratitude as always to those of you that leave me a review.. Even if it's a just a few words, it still means the world to me.

**-x-x-x-**

Just like they always did, the after work drinks, consisted of the usual gossip and chit chat about work. Of course, Dawn and Trish were pretty intent on getting some information out of Amy…specifically about Evolution Inc.'s newest employee and John. The redhead, however, chose to answer Lillian and Lisa's questions about the branch company and the travel schedule.. Purposely avoiding any questions related to Randy or John. And while she did manage to avoid the endless onslaught of questions, Amy did encounter some problems when her cell phone started ringing. Naturally, she knew who was calling, but that didn't mean that she wanted to answer…well she did, because that meant she would have an easy excuse to leave at that moment.. But at the same time, the Spanish Inquisition from Trish and Dawn would start with a renewed flourish. The redhead debated if she should let the voicemail just pick up, but that would just be rude of her. With a smile on her face, Amy excused herself to take the phone call.. Moving through the crowd until she had reached a more secluded area of the bar. After she had apologized to John for taking so long to answer; Amy soon learned that they would be heading over Little Italy…and if she felt like it, there were a few good movies playing. A voice in the back of her mind ….one that sounded like Dawn's… was telling the redhead that this was sounding like a date. But, she soon squashed that thought, thoroughly reminding herself that John was just friend. Eventually, Amy agreed to see a movie after dinner, ending the call so she could head out of Prohibition and head home to change out of her work clothes.

Dawn raised an eyebrow as Amy re-joined them, "are you going somewhere and who was calling?"

Amy draped her coat over her left arm, "I'm meeting someone for dinner.. As for who was calling?" The redhead lifted her shoulders ever so lightly, "I really don't see why that matters."

The brunette blinked, "meeting who for dinner? Amy… how could you make plans for a date and not tell any of us."

"Because it's not a date," one hand snaked upwards, removing her hair from the confines of it's usual twist. "It's just dinner and a movie."

"And this non date, wouldn't happen to be with an 'old friend'…would it?" Dawn raised an eyebrow, a smirk soon appearing when Amy hesitated. "You can at least tell us that.."

Amy smiled serenely, "actually.. I don't have to tell you anything, because I have to get home and change.. This is too formal…and stuffy."

Trish and Dawn exchanged a look, the blonde woman speaking first. "So, why can't you tell us who you're meeting? Honestly, Ames…in all the years we've known you, you've never been this secretive."

"Who says I'm being secretive?" Amy flicked a glance to her watch, an apologetic smile offered to her friends and co-workers. "Look, I'd really love to stay and continue this little…high school stuff with you, but I have to run."

Dawn frowned lightly as the redhead walked off, "she's hiding something.."

Lisa shook her head, "Dawn.. Just leave her alone. We all know the stress she's been under because of the tight schedules and with the branch company. And Amy's right.. You both are acting like we're back in high school… we're in our late twenties, not getting any younger."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "just what are you trying to get at, Lise?"

"That we should just give Amy her space.." Lisa tugged a few strands of loose hair behind her ear, "have you two even seen the upcoming schedule for the branch company? Ames has a lot to worry about."

Lillian nodded, "I think Lise is right… we don't know how much pressure Ames is under right now.. I mean, usually her workload is heavy, but I'm sure it must be doubled, if not more with the branch company."

The raven haired woman nodded, "exactly.. I got a glimpse of the schedule and Ames has talked to me about it.. She's not going to have a lot of free time, so just let her enjoy this without pressure from you two." Lisa stood after a moment, "now.. If you all would excuse me, I'm meeting Tyson at the Corner Billiards for a few games of pool."

Dawn smiled slyly, "meeting Tyson, huh? And when did you make these plans?"

Lisa rolled her eyes, gathering her coat and briefcase. "If it really matters.. We made plans after the business dinner."

Dawn nodded slowly, "and you two are just meeting to play pool?"

"No, we're heading over to Serendipity 3 afterwards.." Lisa raised an eyebrow, pausing at the top of the stairs. "Which means, I don't want to see your faces.. This isn't a date, alright?"

"Of course it isn't," Dawn sat back in her chair, "I give you my word.. I will not follow you."

Trish waved as Lisa took off, her attention soon shifting to the entrance of the bar. "Oh, I think they're here Lil.."

Dawn glanced between the two blonde women, "and where are you two going?"

Lillian smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry Dawn.. We made plans with Chris and Jason, heading over to that one tapas place that Trish loves."

The brunette blinked as the two walked downstairs to meet Chris and Jason, a frown soon appearing on her face. "They all had plans…and they didn't tell me. After nearly six years of coming here, every Friday…" she bit her lower lip, "they just left me."

While Lillian and Trish were leaving with Chris and Jason; Lisa had gotten back to the apartment just as Amy had finished changing.

"Lise?" Amy raised an eyebrow, glancing down to the pair of jeans and short sleeved shirt she had changed into. "What are you doing back here?"

"I'm meeting Tyson at Corner Billiards.." Lisa raised an eyebrow in turn, "and who are you meeting?"

Amy half smiled, grabbing a jacket from the closet. "John actually.. We're going to Little Italy for pizza then to one of the movie theaters."

Lisa grinned, "that sounds like fun…and forgive me for having a Dawn moment, but is there anything--"

"No," the redhead slipped on the jacket, "Lisa.. We're just friends, alright?"

Lisa shot her an incredulous look, "then can you explain why you have a St. John's University jacket when you went to N.Y.U?"

"Well.." Amy shrugged, a hand threading through her loose red locks. "During the second year at Stern.. Randy went off to Paris.." the redhead paused, seating herself momentarily on the countertop in the kitchen. "It's a really long story, but.. I had gone out to visit him and he wasn't exactly alone. I came back here, ended up crashing at Randy and John's apartment because the dorms were closed."

Lisa nodded slowly, taking note that the jacket was at least two sizes too big. "I'm going to guess that the jacket that you're wearing doesn't belong to you?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "it was given to me…thanks. I ended up staying there for the Spring semester because John needed help paying the rent."

Lisa quirked an eyebrow, curiosity running through her eyes. "And where was Randy?"

"Still in Paris… he came back after the Spring semester was over.." Amy trailed off, opening her mouth to say more when the intercom system informed her that someone was here to see her. "And that's probably John.. Look, Lise.. . I'll talk to you when I get back or something."

"You don't have to Ames… I mean, yeah, I'm curious about stuff but I'm not asking you tell me anything."

Amy nodded, grabbing her keys, one hand on the doorknob. "It might help explain a lot of things.." She left it at that, a smile offered to her friend before she left.

**-x-x-x-**

Just as she had expected, John was waiting in the lobby…an eyebrow raising as she made her way over. Admittedly yes, it was a definite change from what Amy usually wore.. Or at least what he had seen her in over the past week or so. But it wasn't so much that she wasn't wearing one of her work suits, more like the varsity jacket she was sporting. A very familiar jacket at that, given that it had his old number from his basketball jersey embroidered on the front. He, however, chose not to ask about that, instead informing her that the meter was running. The drive back to his apartment was in comfortable silence; save for him telling her that he was leaving the car behind for Tyson. Once they had gotten back to the apartment, John went inside to hand off the car keys… the two then heading over to nearby Little Italy to find a pizza place.. The two eventually finding themselves waiting in line at Da Nico.

He waited until they had menus, a curious look sent to the woman sitting across from him. "I just gotta know… why'd you hold on to that?"

Amy shrugged, "because it's comfortable.. I still have the sweatshirt too.."

"I know it's comfortable…it was one of my favorite jackets." John smirked slightly, "and you held on to that sweatshirt?"

The redhead nodded, hazel eyes skimming over the menu in front of her. "Yup.. It's pretty worn, almost has a hole in the elbows but … it's comfy."

"I'm not doubting that, I guess I'm just surprised that you still have it." John shook his head, "I remember giving that to you."

"Well, it was the middle of Winter.. The heat had gone out in the building.." Amy smirked, the jacket shrugged off soon enough. "And I didn't feel like wearing anything that read 'N.Y.U'."

He nodded, taking a moment to decide on his order. "I know.. I remember you wearing that sweatshirt to classes and what not.."

Amy chuckled softly, "I got a lot of weird looks because of that.. Wearing a St. John's University sweatshirt to N.Y.U."

John merely shook his head, forgoing a response as a waiter approached to take their orders. "So.." he began as the waiter left, "since we didn't get the chance to talk about this after the business dinner.."

Amy pressed her lips into a thin line, taking her time to sip her iced water before she spoke. "Do you remember the second year that Randy and I were at Stern for the M.B.A program?"

"Yeah… he went off to Paris for the year, left me to pay the expensive rent and--"

"I don't know why, but seeing him at the restaurant.. All I could think about was that." Amy sighed softly, "I mean, it shouldn't matter anymore, but it's bothering me."

John waited until she was looking up, "Amy.. I don't know what I'm supposed to say or what you want me to say. But, if it's bothering you still--"

"I can't figure out why.. Our relationship ended seven years ago." She toyed with the napkin in front of her, "and yeah…we didn't exactly part on the best of terms or whatever, but why is this still bothering me?"

John almost grimaced, "if there's anyone you should be talking to about this.. It's not me. You should talk to Randy."

Amy frowned, "I know that.. But I don't want to talk to him about it yet. Maybe I'm just regretting how things ended…"

"Regretting it how?"

The redhead shrugged, "Randy and I were together for almost six years, right? And maybe this is just stupid of me, but then… I had always thought it would've worked out. Now, I don't know if I was just fooling myself or if I was just too stupid to--"

"Ames.." John held up a hand, "I really don't know what you want me to do here.. You know you can't go back and change anything, but you can talk to him…maybe find some sort of peace." He shrugged slightly, "or whatever it is you need to do."

"I guess," she bit her lower lip, thanking the waiter when he returned with their drinks. "I'm just not sure why all of this is still bothering me when it happened seven years ago. Maybe it's just seeing him again or maybe it's because now.. I'm single, I'll be 29 on my next birthday, I'm not married have no children and--."

"So?" He shook his head, "there are a lot of people who aren't married and people who just chose not to get married.. Why does that really matter? You've got a successful job, well respected….that should be enough."

Amy half shrugged, "I guess… I just always figured I would've been married by now. Maybe if things had worked out…"

John nodded at that, "but there's no way of going back and changing what happened, right? I mean, who's to say you two would've gotten married. For all you know, you two could still be in that same relationship, fighting about every little damn thing."

An amused smirk appeared on her face, "I understand what you're getting at, but…a little advice for you… stay far away from the talk show business."

John rolled his eyes, "and this is the thanks I get for trying to help… see if I ever agree to listen to you again."

Amy snorted in disbelief, "I remember you saying that, many years ago.. And yet, you still sat up with me, listened to me babble.." She shook her head, "I guess… part of me just thinks, I had the chance back then and now…"

"And you think that's passed you by?" John rolled his eyes, "Amy… you are an intelligent, successful, beautiful woman. You have the rest of your life ahead of you, so stop worrying about what's happened and just live."

"Thanks for the sentiment, John.." Amy quirked a tiny smile. "And for just being there. I appreciate it more than I'll ever be able to say."

He nodded in turn, the two falling silent as the waiter arrived with their food. And while they ate, Amy contemplated what she would do where it concerned Randy. Of course, she knew she couldn't change the past, but.. She also couldn't help but wonder about the 'what ifs'

"So…" he paid for their food, despite her protests. "Are you still up for a movie or what?"

The redhead shrugged, "I can't say I care what we do… I don't have to be at the office tomorrow so.. Whatever is okay with me."

John nodded, "so… movie, Corner Billiards…rent a movie.. Or do you want to go home?"

"Movie sounds good," Amy put her jacket back on, the two making a slow exit from the Da Nico. "And if there are no movie theaters in walking distance…"

"The apartment is still clean," he told her as they stood on the sidewalk. "There's a video store around the corner so, we'll head over there." John sent her a sideways look, "if you aren't doing anything tomorrow.."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "what do you have in mind?"

"Well, we could meet up for dinner again.. Or hang out with Tyson." John half shrugged, "he had mentioned something about heading over to Coney Island with Lisa, during the day of course, but if you don't want to do that then--"

"That sounds like fun," she cut him off, a smile on her face. "As for dinner? That also sounds fine, but this time.. I'm paying."

John rolled his eyes good naturedly, "you got yourself a deal then.. Now, are you sure you want to rent a movie? It won't take us that long to get to one of the theaters."

"And head over to Serendipity 3 after?"

He grinned at that, "and we'll head over to Serendipity 3." John paused at the corner, blue eyes searching for any approaching taxis.

The two fell silent again, John hailing the next approaching taxi so they could head over to one of the movie theaters in the City. Of course, when they got to the theater, the two did argue over what movie to see.. John firmly stating that he wasn't about to watch some chick flick. The two eventually compromised on seeing a comedy, Amy paying for her own ticket before he had the chance. John did end up buying drinks and popcorn, refusing to accept the money that Amy was trying to hand over. And as they planned, after the movie was over, they went over to Serendipity 3... Running into Tyson and Lisa while they were waiting in line. The four ended up sharing a table, Tyson begrudgingly telling Amy and John about the three games of pool that he had lost to the raven haired woman. Over ice cream, the four finalized their plans for tomorrow.. Amy and Lisa first agreeing to meet John and Tyson at Coney Island around 1:00.. Before they changed their plans to meet them for brunch. And after they had finished their ice cream, Lisa and Amy were dropped off at their apartment building; the two expecting to see Dawn waiting for their return. To their surprise, their room-mate was already asleep; Amy and Lisa staying up a bit longer to watch some late night television.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that you recognize.

**Spoilers**: Ha! A/U baby.

**Summary**: She was always strictly business, but what happens when her seemingly perfect world is turned upside down?

**Notes**: See previous chapters for notes and author rambling. My thanks and gratitude as always to those of you that leave me a review.. Even if it's a just a few words, it still means the world to me.

**-x-x-x-**

Under normal circumstances, Saturday morning meant breakfast at a nearby café, usually with Trish and Lillian accompanying them. But, this Saturday, Dawn Marie found herself alone in the kitchen.. She knew her room-mates were there since their jackets and key rings were hanging near the door. As the first one awake, she started the coffee and got the paper from the hallway; an eyebrow raising as Trish and Lillian walked out of their apartment. The two blondes were obviously dressed to go somewhere.. Trish soon explaining that they were meeting Chris and Jason for a day trip to Fire Island. And while that information didn't surprise Dawn too much, it did surprise her somewhat…since they hadn't known the blonde men very long. But, she doubted that Lillian and Trish would agree to a day trip if they didn't trust them.. The brunette smiling and wishing them a good day before she stepped back into her own apartment. Lisa emerged just as Dawn was shutting the door; the raven haired woman bidding her room-mate good morning before heading to the bathroom. Living in one of the most sought after buildings in the City…the Corinthian…meant that they had three bathrooms at their disposal. One was part of the master bedroom, one near the front entrance to the apartment and the other bordered the kitchen. Of course, this luxury apartment didn't come without a very expensive price tag.. But that was why they shared the apartment. Living at the Corinthian meant they had one of the best addresses in Manhattan, one of the best views from their living room…and just one of the best buildings to live in period. Which was why it had come as such a surprise when Amy had stated that she wanted to move out of the Upper East Side; the redheaded C.E.O. declaring that she was going to look for a townhouse or just a regular apartment in the Lower East Side. Realistically, that would put her closer to the new building that McMahon Corp. was having renovated, but…it would mean losing their room-mate and more importantly, not living with their friend anymore.

Dawn waited until the redhead had emerged from the other bathroom, "are you two going somewhere today?"

Amy nodded, a backpack set down on the living room floor. "Yeah actually…we're meeting Tyson and John.. Going out for brunch, then heading over to Coney Island."

"Oh," the brunette tried not to sound too disappointed. "When will you two be back?"

Lisa pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail, both women still in their sleeping clothes. "We're not sure… we just made plans for the day."

Dawn nodded, tucking a few errant strands of hair behind her ear. "Trish and Lillian are heading over to Fire Island.. Meeting up with Jason and Chris for a daytrip."

Amy and Lisa exchanged a look, the two knowing there was something bothering their room-mate…but what exactly, they weren't quite sure.

The redhead sent a curious look to the brunette, "do you have any plans for today, Dawn?"

The woman in question shook her head, "I was thinking of heading over to one of the museums today, maybe do a little shopping."

Amy wrapped one arm across her middle, her left hand catching hold of her right wrist. "Why don't you come with us?"

"I wouldn't want to impose, Amy.."

"You wouldn't be imposing, Dawn." Amy raised an eyebrow, "it'd only take one phone call and besides.. Then you wouldn't have to worry about trying to find me and Lise in the middle of Coney Island."

Dawn glanced between the two, "and you're sure you wouldn't mind?"

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Dawn.. If we minded, we wouldn't ask. We know you'll be asking us questions about it when we get back, but if you come with us… you'll be able to witness everything firsthand."

The brunette still seemed skeptical about the idea, "it's just.. You said you're meeting up with Tyson and John…won't it be an inconvenience if I'm there?"

Amy snorted softly, "if it was a double date or something like that, but it's not.. We're just meeting up with them." The redhead picked up the cordless phone, "look.. If you really don't want to come with us, then that's your choice.." An eyebrow raised, "I'm just curious to know.. How long has it been since you've gone to Coney Island?"

Dawn shrugged slightly, "not since I was a child… I grew up in New Jersey and my parents would take me there on occasion but--"

"And you call yourself a New Yorker," Amy flopped down on the couch, "Dawn.. Honestly, we're heading out to brunch, hitting Coney Island which more than likely means we'll hit Astroland, the beach, boardwalk…who knows what else."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "well it's a tourist attraction.. I'm not a tourist."

Amy shook her head, "you know.. You really sound like my ex."

"And speaking of your ex," Lisa raised an eyebrow, a pointed look directed to the redhead. "Dawn.. If you come with us, Ames here promised to tell the story about her ex boyfriend."

Amy nodded in confirmation, "every single detail…well _not_ every single detail, because there's stuff you two really don't need to know about but… the important stuff."

Dawn rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I get it, Ames.. I just don't want to be a third wheel.. Even if you say it isn't a double date, I would just be in the way."

"Dawn.." Amy held up the phone in her hand, "if you're really that worried about it, I'll call John.. Matter of fact, I'll call and see if it is okay."

Lisa quirked an eyebrow as the redhead dialed, "do you have his phone number committed to memory already?"

Amy stuck out her tongue, "nope.. I just hit the last dialed number…and wouldn't you know, it just happened to be Tyson and John's apartment. I know I didn't call so.." She smirked, the phone tucked between her ear and shoulder.

Further downtown, it took John a good ten rings before the phone was picked up; the blue eyed man blinking when he glanced at the caller ID screen. "Hello?"

"If you were a woman, you would've picked up after the third ring."

"Very funny," he yawned broadly, falling back on the couch. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not really.." Amy sent a glance over to Dawn, "there's been a slight change of plans.. Lise and I were wondering if it's okay for a friend to come with us."

John paused, waiting until Tyson had stumbled into the living room to let him know what was going on. "Whatever.. That's cool with me and Ty."

Amy nodded, though he couldn't see it. "Good… me, Dawn and Lise will meet you at Dynasty in two hours." The redhead waited until she heard the dial tone, setting the phone back with a flourish. "See? They didn't mind."

Lisa moved from the chair she had been sitting in, "so we're going to Dynasty first, then heading over to Coney Island…what should I wear and what should I bring?"

**-x-x-x-**

It took a good fifteen minute discussion over what to wear and what to bring.. A quick check of the weather solving that issue. For New York City, they were looking at an above average day where the temperature was concerned.. The three deciding to wear their bathing suits underneath tank tops and shorts. Of course, that resulted in the three packing a change or two of clothes, along with a pair of sandals.. Just in case the weather changed while they were out. But before they started packing, the three took their morning showers, enjoying a cup of coffee or two while Amy finally told her story. The redhead started from the beginning…and continued her tale for the duration of the cab ride from the Upper East Side to the Lower East Side.

**- Flashback -**

While she had only intended on staying until the Spring semester started, Amy found herself staying at John and Randy's apartment until the end of the Spring semester. Not to her entire surprise, Randy hadn't called the apartment at all during that time.. And the redhead really wouldn't have been in the mood to talk to him if he had called. Of course, neither John or Amy had thought about what types of problems that could cause when Randy returned to New York…but they separately figured they could deal with that when the time came. And while living Amy's living there, did call for a few agreements and careful scheduling for the bathroom.. Eventually, Amy found out that she was having a better time living there than she had at the dorms. Not to say that her room-mate wasn't nice enough, but without Randy's constant nagging; the apartment was rather peaceful. Most of the time anyway.

John barely had the time to blink before a shirt was thrown at his face, "woman.. What the hell was that for?"

Amy raised an eyebrow from her spot in the living room, "when we agreed to share the cooking, that didn't automatically mean we were sharing laundry duty.. This is the third week straight, that I've found your clothes with mine."

John rolled his eyes, the door to his room yanked open momentarily so he could toss the shirt on his bed. "Yeah, whatever.. You had no problems with doing the laundry for the past two weeks, so why is this week different?"

"How is it different?" She echoed incredulously, fingertips plucking out what used to be a white blouse. "You put your red clothing in with my white shirts, that resulted in my once white clothing turning pink."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "so why didn't you sort it or something first?"

"Not the point, John.. You shouldn't just be tossing your clothes in with mine."

"Buy new clothes then."

Amy sighed, "I'd do that but, most of the extra money I have is being used to pay rent and buy groceries."

John settled on the couch, "yeah well, that wouldn't be an issue if your boyfriend was sending money back. And I don't have a number where I can reach him, he hasn't called here so.."

"I know," she set down the pair of jeans she had been folding up. "If I hadn't wanted to rip his head off, I would've gotten an address or something."

"Look, if you want.. We'll go shopping. I know where Randy keeps some emergency cash, so.. It won't be a big deal." Shrugging slightly, he added: "and, I probably forgot to mention this, but uh.. We're hosting a party tonight."

"We?" Amy sat back on her heels, her back against the couch. "I thought your landlord didn't allow parties.."

John shook his head, "nah.. That's Randy's rule.. Doesn't want the apartment getting all messed up and whatever. But, he isn't here…and it's not like we can't clean up--"

Amy snorted, "you're cleaning up.. You want this party? You can clean up on your own."

"Whatever, there won't be that many people here… so it won't take us that long to clean."

Later that night, and after they had gone clothes shopping for the redhead, Amy was shaking her head at the amount of people packed into the living room…and standing outside on the balcony. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as one of the more drunk stumbled into her; the redhead maneuvering her way carefully to the stereo.

"Just a few people?"

John smiled sheepishly, "I guess the word spread a little bit faster than I thought."

Amy rolled her eyes, "well I would say I'll be in my room, but it's occupied." Her arms crossed over her chest, "care to explain that?"

"They wanted a more private party?" John shook his head when she glared, "look.. They won't be here for much longer alright? Grab a beer or something and relax.. It's a party."

Muttering under her breath about stupid people, the redhead pushed her way through the body of people, heading out of the apartment to park herself on the roof. Of course, she had forgotten to bring a jacket with her, and since her room was otherwise occupied.. She hadn't felt like barging in there to retrieve it.

"Ames?" John paused in the doorway, the redhead in the near distance. "Hey, look.. I'm sorry alright? I honestly didn't think that many people were going to show up."

Amy shook her head, arms wrapped tightly around her body. "As long as nothing is broken, it's not a big deal.. I don't even live here anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter."

He handed her one of his hooded sweatshirts, "I would've gotten your jacket, but that was a risk I wasn't about to take."

She rolled her eyes, taking a moment to tug the sweatshirt over her head. "I'm sorry if I was being a bitch, but…I'm just not in a really good mood."

"I kinda figured that much," he joined her at the railing, "anything you wanna talk about?"

Amy shrugged marginally, "the same really… wondering why in the hell Randy hasn't called, even though I can figure out why."

"Yeah well, he's an idiot for not calling you yet.. And sure, I know he went over there for college, but if it was me? I would've wanted ya there with me."

"That wasn't an option, but I understand what you're getting at.." She turned, so she was facing him. "I just can't get over what I saw…I mean, I always thought that he…"

"That he was better than that?" John shrugged, "like I said.. He's an idiot. Throwing out a relationship he's been in for the past five years for what?"

"I don't know.." Amy sighed, unconsciously moving closer to him. "Maybe it would've happened eventually but--"

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to his form. "No.. it's because he's an idiot, who really needs his ass kicked." John waited until she was looking up at him, "now.. I can't really do anything about what happened and neither can you. But, you can come back down to the apartment with me and enjoy the party.. I've got a feeling that everyone'll be leaving soon anyway so.."

Amy managed a smile, "that sounds like a good idea to me."

Although it had taken them a good two hours to clean up the mess that was left behind, the two ended up staying up long enough to watch the sunrise, returning to the roof to do so. Between that time and the previous time on the roof, the redhead had gotten wonderfully drunk, but not as plastered as some of the party goers. And, not only had she ended up dancing with a few of the strangers there, she had ended up sharing more than a few dances with John. During one dance, Amy had lost count after five, one of the stumbling drunks had caused an awkward situation…leaving their faces hovering centimeters apart. It was at that point that John decided it was time to kick the partying people out of the apartment.. If only to keep that from happening again.

**- End Flashback -**

While Dawn and Lisa weren't quite convinced that Amy was telling them everything, the taxi had arrived at their destination. Certainly, they wanted to know if there was anything more to that story.. Or if there were any more close encounters period. But, the redhead tactfully pointed out that they were at Dynasty…and that she really didn't feel like talking about the past with the guys around. And when the three stepped out of the taxi, they were met with a small surprise. John and Tyson were standing on the sidewalk to meet them, but they weren't entirely alone. Fellow T.I.R.A.C employee, Kurt Angle was also there; John and Tyson explaining that Kurt was about to sit around his apartment all day before they decided to intervene. Of course, the guys did have to question why Amy, Dawn and Lisa had brought so much junk with them.. The three women explaining that they were bringing two changes of clothing just in case the weather changed, plus they needed to bring beach towels, an umbrella or two…sunscreen, bottled water…and before they could continue with their list, the guys gestured to the café behind them. With the late Saturday morning crowd, it took them a little while before they were seated.. Dawn and Kurt discussing work, while Tyson, Lisa, Amy and John worked out the details for the day. They finally agreed on staying at Coney Island until they were sick of being there… and to hit Chinatown for dinner. They relayed those plans to Dawn and Kurt over brunch; the two agreeing easily to the new arrangements.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that you recognize.

**Spoilers**: Ha! A/U baby.

**Summary**: She was always strictly business, but what happens when her seemingly perfect world is turned upside down?

**Notes**: See previous chapters for notes and author rambling. And, I'm aware Randy has younger siblings, but for the story.. He has an older sister. My thanks and gratitude as always to those of you that leave me a review.. Even if it's a just a few words, it still means the world to me.

**-x-x-x-**

Given that it was a Saturday, and late summer at that, the group was prepared for a packed beach when they reached Coney Island. Of course, they weren't disappointed, but that didn't stop Amy, Dawn and Lisa from stripping down to their bikini tops. That left them with their bikini tops, shorts and sandals.. Though, Amy and Lisa did wonder why Dawn had insisted that bikinis were necessary for a simple trip to Coney Island. Amy had been quicker and more adamant to protest against the idea, the redhead claiming that she hadn't been to the gym enough in the past month to wear a bikini. That had caused both Dawn and Lisa to roll their eyes, the two pointing out that Amy really had nothing to worry about.. And if they weren't in hearing distance of Kurt, John and Tyson; Dawn would've been quick to point out the fact that there were plenty of males -- and cute ones at that -- staring in the redhead's general direction. But, that could cause Amy to become self conscious…the brunette knowing what could happen as a result. So, instead of saying something, Dawn merely asked for the sunscreen. Trying her hardest not to smirk, when the staring continued anew. Had Amy been paying attention, she would've noticed that Lisa was equally uncomfortable.. The three room-mates soon finding something else to take their minds off of their own self consciousness. Trying their hardest not to stare openly, even though the majority of women within the near vicinity were doing the same.. Amy, Dawn and Lisa took their time to meticulously apply sunscreen to the exposed parts of their respective bodies. It seemed that Amy was the least affected out of the three, but, from the corner of her eye, Dawn could clearly see--

Amy coughed to garner the brunette's attention. "Are we standing here all day or what?"

Dawn smiled, "I was just waiting for you.. Honestly, Ames, you just seemed a little out of it."

The redhead rolled her eyes good naturedly, sunglasses soon in place. "Whatever.. I know that most people come here to sunbathe, but that's boring.. We're at the beach."

The brunette raised an eyebrow as she grabbed her own sunglasses and a visor. "Aren't you forgetting something? Or do you feel like walking around in wet shorts all day."

"That's why I have an extra pair in my bag, Dawn.." Amy paused to secure her hair into a high ponytail. "Remember? You were there when I packed it."

Dawn shrugged, kicking off her sandals as the redhead did so; Lisa soon joining the two as they made their way closer to the shore.

Lisa glanced between her two room-mates, "someone care to tell me why I never dated a guy in construction before?"

"I know," Dawn tossed her still loose locks over her shoulder, "where have they been hiding on singles night? And I'd like to know something, Amy.. How did you live with him for a year and not--"

"Dawn, please.." Amy shook her head, running a hand over her hair. "He was my boyfriend's room-mate."

Dawn snorted softly, "someone who was probably cheating on you at the time, not to mention the fact that he was in Paris."

The redhead sunk her toes into the soft sand. "So? That still doesn't mean I had to cheat on him or that I did cheat on him."

"I wasn't implying that," Dawn shrugged slightly, "I'm just curious.. Did you and Randy ever break up during that year?"

Amy blinked, "why would that really matter?"

The brunette shrugged casually, "because it's the difference between cheating and moving on.." She held up her hands in defense when Amy glared, "I'm just curious."

Amy shook her head, walking out until she was knee deep in the water. "We didn't break up until he got back…and I'm not even sure if we did.. It was more like, I refused to talk to him for a couple weeks."

Dawn arched an eyebrow, wading out after her. "So nothing ever happened between--"

"Not really," the redhead replied after a pregnant pause. "After that one party, we were both exhausted by that point, said good night…or good morning…I can't remember which now, but…"

"But?" Dawn prompted when Amy trailed off, "oh come on.. You can't leave me hanging like that."

Amy rolled her eyes when the brunette started to pout. "We kissed.. Accidentally.."

Lisa blinked, "how do you kiss someone accidentally?"

Amy shrugged, now waist deep in the water. "I was going to kiss his cheek, he turned his head at the last second…so it was an accident."

"Right.." Dawn stated with a hint of disbelief. "So, did you two always stay in New York or what? I know you were at Stern.. I'm guessing he was doing a masters program or something since he was still sticking around…"

"What are you getting at now?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "did you two go anywhere? Vacations, day trips, road trips…dates?"

A tiny smirk curled at the corners of Amy's mouth. "Yes, yes, yes and … no. We did take a few day trips, a few vacations and one road trip."

The brunette frowned, not entirely satisfied yet. "Why does it feel like there's something missing…like you're leaving out details.."

"Because I am," quickly so, Amy ducked underneath the water. "But, you aren't getting any more details because we're at the beach and it's a Saturday.. We're here to have fun, forget that we're adults…so, let's have fun."

While Amy, Dawn and Lisa were in the water, the guys were still on the beach but not for very long. But, before they could get to the water, they were stopped.

Kurt elbowed the dark haired man in the side. "Do you know that guy?"

John raised an eyebrow, "what guy? We're on a beach, there are a lot of people here, you gotta be a little more specific."

Kurt nodded to a tall man approaching them, "that guy.. He looks familiar but I can't place him."

John turned his attention away from the water, a small smirk soon on his face. "Well, this could be interesting." He waited until the man got closer to them, "what's up?"

Randy nodded down to the two children clutching his hands and the two teens standing behind him. "Watching my sister's kids.. She went out of town on a business trip so.."

John nodded, thumbing to the men on either side of him. "Two of my co-workers, friends, whatever.. Tyson Tomko and Kurt Angle." Glancing back to Randy, he continued: "And this is Randy Orton, friend of mine from college."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "you work for Evolution Inc. right?"

**-x-x-x-**

While they talked, Randy's nieces and nephews decided to test the water, the older two heading for a familiar face while the younger two struggled a bit to keep up with their siblings. Dawn and Lisa looked on surprise as their friend greeted the two older children.. Amy soon explaining that they were Randy's niece and nephew. Of course, she did wonder how they'd managed to remember her after not seeing her for six or seven years.. But, she had spent a good deal of time around them before. Whatever the case, the two teens filled Amy in on the last six years of their lives.. Introducing her to their two younger siblings. And, idly from the beach, Randy and John watched…half involved in the current conversation about sports with Kurt and Tyson. They remained there until Dawn, Lisa, Amy and the children decided to get out of the water…eventually joining the four on the beach. But, rather than say anything yet, Amy decided to head back to the spot where they left their stuff.. Grabbing a towel for herself and one each for Dawn and Lisa. And after she had pulled on her previously discarded shorts, the redhead introduced Dawn to Randy.. Sending the brunette a pointed look when she looked like she was going to ask questions. A somewhat awkward moment of silence followed between the adults, broken when Randy cleared his throat…his attention focused on one person.

"So.." hesitantly, Amy met his steady gaze. "Alicia says you're watching them for the weekend?"

Randy nodded, picking up the youngest of the four. "Yeah.. Nicole's out of town this weekend."

Amy jammed her hands in the back pockets of her shorts. "How is she doing? I mean, I haven't really seen her since.."

"She's doing great.. She asked about you actually." Randy offered her a smile, "she saw you on the cover of a few magazines."

The redhead laughed softly, "I guess that happens when you work for a place like McMahon Corp.. we're actually scheduled to have another feature in the Journal."

Randy smiled, "Hunter was talking about the Times covering the Congressional hearings."

"Uncle Randy?" The little boy clutching his leg, peered upwards. "I wanna go to the batting cage."

The little girl in his arms blinked, "Uncle Wandy, I'm hungry."

Randy offered an apologetic smile to the redhead, "I guess we should get out of here."

Dawn smiled warmly, "it was nice meeting you, Randy."

Alicia hugged the redheaded woman, "bye Aunt Amy."

Amy grinned, "tell you mom I said hello, okay?" Hazel eyes shifted back to Randy. "I'll see you around, I guess."

Randy nodded, glancing quickly between Dawn, Lisa, Kurt, Tyson and John. "I'll see you around, Amy."

Dawn waited until Randy was out of hearing range, curious eyes settling on the redhead. "So that's your ex?"

Amy nodded, reaching down to grab her belongings. "Yeah, that was him.. He's also the newest employee for Evolution Inc."

"Oh," Dawn followed the redhead's lead, "so you're okay working with him, right?"

The redhead smiled thinly, "not entirely.. But I really can't do anything about it, can I?" She hefted the strap of her bag over her shoulder, "I need to change."

The brunette blinked as her friend walked off, "was it something I said?"

Lisa shook her head, "Dawn… why don't we just get changed so we can head over to Astroland or something."

The two walked off at that, leaving the guys to stand there in momentary confusion before they eventually followed. And after everyone had changed, they decided to head over to the boardwalk first.

"Ames?" Lisa sent a sideways glance to the redhead, "you know Dawn was only--"

"I know, Lise." Amy shrugged, sweeping her hair from her face, "but it's like I told her… I'm not sure if I'm okay working with him, but I can't do anything about it. At the same time, it really shouldn't make a difference, you know?"

Lisa shrugged in turn, "maybe if he was just another ex, but.. From what you've told us, he's not. You two were together for awhile, right?"

"Six years.. Technically seven, but he was away for that one year."

The dark haired woman nodded, "that's what I'm getting at.. He's a big part of your past and there's obviously some unresolved issues..."

Amy blinked at her friend, "since when did you become all Dr. Phil?"

Lisa rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Ames.. I'm just trying to say, yeah, there's going to be some problems with the two of you working together. It might have ended years ago, but, you two were together for awhile."

Amy nodded slowly, "John thinks I should talk to Randy about it.. And I know I can't go back and undo stuff that's happened, but--"

"Ames, this isn't about what anyone else thinks or what anyone else wants for that matter." Lisa raised an eyebrow when Amy sighed, "what do you want?"

Amy shrugged helplessly, "I don't know Lise.. I want to talk to Randy, but I don't know what to say.."

Lisa offered her friend a smile, "then think about it.. Take your time Ames, do this on your own time."

"That's the plan Lise.." Amy half smiled, the two coming to a stop. "He gave me his phone number so.. When I'm ready to talk to him, I'll call…see what happens from there."

Lisa nodded, giving Amy's shoulder a quick squeeze.. She was just about to say something before she thought better of it, "things will work out Ames." She smiled, walking off before the redhead had a chance to reply.

Amy rested her forearms on the railing, leaning forwards slightly. "So they always say.."

"Say about what?"

Hazel eyes closed, the redhead cupping her face in her hands. "That things will work out."

John leaned back fully against the railing, arms crossing over his chest. "And they do.. Sometimes it just takes awhile."

"I know," she stated simply, her gaze falling on the waves below. "But, you also know how impatient I can be.."

He rolled his eyes, "yeah well, ya can't get all the answers right away.."

Amy nodded shortly, "especially when you don't know the questions to ask."

"Which you'll figure out," he sent her a smile when she finally glanced in his direction. "But, you can figure all that out later.. We still have to hit Astroland, plus whatever else you three wanted to do."

"Right," Amy pushed off of the railing, smirking slightly as she faced him. "If Dawn starts asking you any questions? Don't answer them."

John raised an eyebrow, "what kind of questions would she be asking me?"

"You don't want to know," she told him seriously, "just trust me.. I'll deal with her later."

"Alright," he held out a hand to her, the redhead easily tangling her fingers with his. "You do realize that now I have to know, right?"

Amy nodded, "I know.. But that doesn't mean I have to tell you anything." She grinned, "besides, you already know."

That caused him to blink, "alright.. Now you're just confusing me."

Amy rolled her eyes, "just forget about it for now.. And if you're still confused, I'll explain later."

Blue eyes regarded her suspiciously, "I'm holding you to that."

"So, where are we going now?" Lisa queried once Amy and John had joined them. "Astroland, batting cages, climbing wall?"

Amy half shrugged, "I think Astroland sounds good.. Or we could leave now, head somewhere else."

"No," Dawn stated with a smile, "you said you wanted to go on the roller coasters…plus, you claimed that this one Ferris wheel has the best view.. So, we're going to Astroland and wherever this Ferris wheel is."

With Dawn and Kurt leading the way, the group eventually found themselves in Astroland.. Amy deciding to head over to arcade before she went anywhere else. Tyson and Lisa joined the two at the arcade, Dawn and Kurt opting to hit another part of Astroland first. And the chance run in from earlier aside, the day wasn't going all that bad. Certainly, Amy knew it wasn't over yet…and that Dawn would have more than a few questions when they got back to their apartment. But, she could deal with all of that later.. For the time being, she was relaxed and having a good time. And once they had gotten their fill of the arcade, they met up with Dawn and Kurt at the famed Cyclone roller coaster, riding twice before heading over to the swings. They ended up staying at Astroland for a good two hours before heading to Deno's Wonderwheel… which was where the supposed Ferris wheel was located. One trip on the Ferris wheel later and they decided they'd had enough… heading back to Manhattan to figure out what they were going to do for dinner. Eventually, they decided to head to Dawn, Lisa and Amy's apartment to order take out.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that you recognize.

**Spoilers**: Ha! A/U baby.

**Summary**: She was always strictly business, but what happens when her seemingly perfect world is turned upside down?

**Notes**: See previous chapters for notes and author rambling. My thanks and gratitude as always to those of you that leave me a review.. Even if it's a just a few words, it still means the world to me.

**-x-x-x-**

The next morning, there was a near meeting of the proverbial minds in the hallway.. Trish and Lilian just exiting their apartment when Lisa, Amy and Dawn were exiting theirs. As it turned out, all five were heading out for brunch and at the same location…just that they happened to be meeting with separate people. In the case of the two blondes, they were meeting with Chris and Jason.. While Amy, Dawn and Lisa were meeting up with John, Kurt and Tyson…those separate revelations only lead to questioning on behalf of both parties.. Until Lisa, Lilian and Amy pointed out that if they just stood their discussing it, they'd miss brunch. That, effectively got the remaining three to move from the hallway.. .the five women splitting in the lobby to take separate vehicles to the designated restaurant. For the sake of their own sanity, Lisa and Amy encouraged Dawn to go gossip with Lilian and Trish.. Full well knowing that the brunette was more than likely intending on doing just that to begin with. It was just the type of person that Dawn was….and that wasn't to say that they didn't like her any less for it, just that it was something that they had come to expect. Especially when some sort of major of event had just occurred.. Day trips to Fire Island being included in that category for Dawn's purposes. Unbeknownst to the five women, or the five men meeting them for that matter, another group would also be in the same restaurant at the same time for brunch. Which, this fluke coincidence, was feasible…given that it was New York City and somehow, there seemed to be some similar tastes amongst them. But, since they didn't know that a few members of Evolution Inc. were heading to Sarabeth's they couldn't turn their vehicles around. But, should the redhead have any inclinations of running….it wasn't like their apartment building was too far away. Granted, it was a good walk, but there was no saying that she couldn't very well make a run for it.

Lisa sent a curious look to the redhead, the car circling the block for the second time already. "Ya know… unless it was Trish and Lil who suggested we go to Sarabeth's…"

Amy snorted softly, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger. "I wouldn't exactly pinpoint any of the guys in T.I.R.A.C to choose a place like Sarabeth's. .. it's just too…"

"Girly?" Lisa offered with a smirk, rolling her eyes when Amy shook her head. "Well, it seems to be the place to go now.. There are no parking spots within three blocks of that place."

The redhead slid her glance to the passing buildings, "there's got to be a parking garage or something around here though.."

"We'll find out in a second.." the raven haired woman frowned slightly, "but if I had known that parking was going to be this bad… we should've walked or--"

"Done the smarter thing and taken a cab?" Amy shrugged, "you live and learn I guess.. I mean, the City isn't exactly known for it's plentiful on-street parking spots to begin with.. We're just used to having a parking garage, plus valet parking …both at work and at the apartment."

Lisa easily nodded her agreement, "point.. But, at least we know now.. Whenever we want to go to Sarabeth's for brunch…we take a cab or walk." Frowning slightly, she veered the vehicle towards the first parking garage in sight. "I guess we'll park here, unless you see anything else.."

Amy shook her head, turning her attention away from the sidewalks. "Nope.. But, I think I saw Lilian's car not far behind us.." the redhead bit her lower lip, "we told them we'd meet them outside Sarabeth's right?"

"Yeah…you gave them directions, remember?" Lisa paused to take the ticket for the car, "Dawn suggested Sarabeth's, you gave them the directions and then they left." She raised an eyebrow as the car went further into the parking garage, "Ames…is everything alright?"

"I'm fine Lise, I just…" Amy toyed with a few loose strands of hair, "I'm really starting to wonder, just how in the world are we going to pull this off? The travel schedule seems unending, when we aren't traveling to scout potential locations, we're traveling for conferences and trade shows…and on top of that, we still have a part of McMahon Corp's schedule to adhere to."

Lisa frowned, waiting until she had found a parking spot on the fourth level before she replied: "If you had this many doubts, why didn't you say something earlier?" Slanting a curious look to her friend, the darker haired woman sighed. "Or is there more to it?"

Amy chewed idly n her lower lip, taking her time to unbuckle her seatbelt. "I'm not so worried about working with Randy, if that's what you're getting at…but.. I'm more worried about when Evolution Inc. and McMahon Corp. have to work together… or when the new company and Evolution Inc. have to work together."

"Well, if it's bothering you that much, bring it up." Lisa half shrugged when Amy shot her a skeptical look, "I know, I know.. It's usually me and Lil who say, no business talk over the weekend but.. The five members of T.I.R.A.C will be there…maybe if you bring it up now, and if something does come up in the future…it won't be so…"

"Weird?" Amy suggested with a tiny smirk, "yeah.. I guess I can do that. I just don't want anything to go wrong with the new company."

Lisa snorted softly, the two women finally exiting the vehicle. "Ames.. with you in charge, plus Dawn and Trish around? I highly doubt this new company is going to fail."

Amy raised an eyebrow, grabbing her purse before shutting the passengers side door. "Don't sell yourself short, Lise.. You and Lilian are just as important to the team."

Dawn huffed, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. "For the time it took us to find a parking spot, we should've taken a cab."

Lilian easily nodded her agreement, "live and learn.. It's a good thing we told the guys we were meeting them at 9:30...since its' already 9:20."

"Well, Lise and Ames should be catching up soon.." Trish nodded down to the two women in question, taking a moment to give her make up the once over. "I still can't believe we all made plans to meet at the same place."

Lilian sent a questioning look to the brunette, "so.. How was Coney Island? We told you all about our day trip.."

Dawn half shrugged, "it was pretty fun.. Of course, originally, I wasn't supposed to go…but, Ames and Lise invited me along. We met up with the Kurt, Tyson and John at Dynasty for brunch and then spent most of the day at Coney doing the whole touristy thing.. And for dinner, we went back to our place for take out."

Trish smiled, "it sounds like you all had fun.. Though, I really don't see the point in going to Coney Island to be a tourist, when we live in the City.."

"That's because, even if you're a resident, Coney Island is still a must see place to go." Amy rolled her eyes as she and Lisa joined their friends. "It's all about having a little fun Trish…no harm in that."

The blonde woman smirked, "I was always under the impression that you didn't know how to have fun." Nudging the redhead good naturedly, she added: "thank you for proving me wrong."

Amy shook her head in response, forgoing any verbal reply as the five made their way to the nearest elevator so they could exit the parking garage.

Lilian sent a look back to Lisa and Amy, "Trish and I were thinking.. One of these days, the five of us should head over to Fire Island or something.. .or maybe head upstate for the weekend."

Lisa raised an eyebrow in question, "Lil.. McMahon Corp. plans a few retreats, to Martha's Vineyard, Cape Cod, Lake Placid and Vail in the winter.."

"I know that Lise, I was thinking more along the lines of just us girls." The blonde woman shrugged slightly, "like doing a leaf viewing in the fall, heading up to Lake Placid over Labor Day weekend--"

"That won't happen," Dawn spoke up quickly, "according to the schedule for McMahon Corp. there's a trip scheduled already.. I forgot where we're going, but I do remember seeing something penciled in there."

Amy shook her head, "we'll talk about it tomorrow, when we have a schedule in front of us.. Plus, we have to take the new company's schedule in mind. So, for right now, let's drop the subject and worry about the fact that we have to cross this nice busy intersection in front of us."

**-x-x-x-**

At that, they all fell silent…the remainder of the walk to Sarabeth's in that same companionable silence.. Each woman caught up in their own thoughts. It wasn't until they reached the restaurant that the silence broke; Tyson, Kurt, John, Jason and Chris meeting them with mild surprise on their faces. And it wasn't so much that the women had actually gotten there on time, it was that they had all chosen the same restaurant to have brunch. After a few minutes of catching up, the group made their way inside, encountering a slight wait before they were seated. Once they were seated, Dawn caught sight of another group of familiar people sitting almost directly across from their table. Fortunately, Amy's back was to that group of people…which was a good thing since one person's attention was focused on the redhead. The brunette decided that Amy really didn't need to know that four members of Evolution Inc. and their apparent dates were there…keeping the information tucked away as they placed their orders for beverages and meals. Meanwhile, at Evolution Inc.'s table, Randy hadn't been the only one to take notice of the new arrivals to Sarabeth's. Given the simple fact that they were a group of ten, it was hard to notice them anyway, but since they were also the top rival to the company.. Hunter and Bradshaw had also turned their attention to the table. It wasn't until Trish took some notice of Evolution Inc. that some problems occurred.. Mostly because of the fact that one of the secretaries from McMahon Corp. was seated between Hunter and Bradshaw. And much to the pretty blonde's dismay, it was her secretary that was currently sitting at Evolution Inc.'s table.

Trish growled slightly, "well.. Looks like I'll be searching for a new secretary soon."

Lilian raised an eyebrow, "what are you talking about Trish? Joy has been at work every day, she's helped non stop with getting everything ready for the move and--"

"Now she's sitting with Evolution Inc." Trish set down her mimosa, "I don't want to make any presumptions here, but…I also can't afford to take any risks."

Dawn nodded discreetly towards the table, "if I'm not mistaken, the other woman sitting over there is Hunter's personal secretary… Carmella."

Trish pinched the bridge of her nose, "are there any competent secretaries left in the City?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "I don't mean to sound rude or something like that, but why do all five of you really need your own secretary?"

Dawn motioned between herself, Amy, Trish, Lisa and Lilian, "it's because we're all at the head of the our respective divisions at McMahon Corp. And since we're more or less in charge of what happens in our division, we need to get certain things done on tighter deadlines. Having a personal secretary helps matters greatly."

"But, if it's just going to be a smaller company.." Chris glanced between the five women, "why not bring a few of your personal secretaries over to just handle the front desk? I was under the impression that a great deal of the work would be done by agents."

Lilian hesitated before nodding, "that's part of it.. On the surface, travel and real estate agents will be handling a good deal of day to day work and client contact, either in person, over the phone or electronically through fax or website. But, when it concerns the inner workings of the company…things like speaking with travel companies, suppliers, investors, legal matters.."

"But, Chris does bring up a good point," Amy wiped absently at the rim of the glass she was using. "We won't have as much to do where it concerns inner workings. Certainly, we'll still have our share of meetings, conference calls and the likes, but it won't be as much as we're used to dealing with now."

Trish frowned slightly, "can I still fire her though? I haven't fired anyone since that incompetent, twit who nearly lost all of my accounting records for one quarter."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "why are you asking me?"

"Duh, you have final say over who stays on for the branch company.. You're in charge, remember?"

Amy waved it off nonchalantly, "fine fine.. You can fire her tomorrow.. And that would leave us with Candice, Maria.." Hazel eyes glanced between Lilian and Dawn, "any thoughts on Michelle and Lauren?"

Dawn smiled slightly, "Michelle requested to stay at the main company.. But, one of the secretaries under Stephanie did show some interest in transferring."

Lisa raised an eyebrow, "and who would that be? Lauren also requested to stay on but.. I don't know of anyone else who might be willing to transfer."

"Stacy Keibler, she's a recent hire.. But, I think she's already gotten on Stephanie's bad side.." The brunette shrugged slightly, "whatever the case though, she's the one who's interested."

Amy nodded slowly, "I'll keep that in mind then.. If I can speak with her though, just do an informal interview and if she's still interested, great. It means that we don't have to deal with hiring outside of the company."

Tyson raised an eyebrow, glancing quizzically between the five women. "I don't want to offend you here, but.. Is there a time that you all don't talk about business? Honestly, the five of you look so stressed you could choke someone."

"Close enough," Amy admitted with a wry smile, the redhead rubbing in vain at her temples. "It's not like the branch company concept is anything new, but for us, it is. We've all been used to working under the McMahon's and now…we're finding ourselves with more responsibilities, more duties, and just more work in general."

John shook his head, "but that's no reason to get yourself all worked up over it…no pun intended." He pried one of her hands away from her face, "the branch company isn't starting for another two or three weeks right? No need to get yourself this stressed out yet."

The redhead half shrugged, "I guess.. It's just between the schedule for the branch company and the schedule for McMahon Corp.. plus, the existing deadlines with McMahon Corp. all of the meetings to get ready for the branch company--"

"Ames, relax.." Lisa interrupted gently. "Otherwise you're going to give yourself another panic attack. Remember last year? You sacred the death out of all of us."

John raised an eyebrow, "you still get those?"

"Not as often as I used to, but once in awhile.." Taking a deep breath, the redhead continued: "I really need a vacation.."

Dawn sent her a pointed look, "then take one.. Lord knows you have the vacation time, I think you've been sitting on that since you started with McMahon Corp."

Amy shook her head, "all the deadlines, meetings--"

"If you leave the notes, we can take of that." Lilian reminded her with a smile, "Ames. you have to take care of yourself. Just take a few days or a long weekend or something…give yourself a break."

"Alright, you win.. I'll take a break this weekend, a nice long weekend. And I won't take my work with me." Rolling her eyes at the man sitting next to her, "at least this time. I don't have to worry about someone accidentally throwing my laptop in the river."

John rolled his eyes right back, "it was an accident.. And it wasn't like you didn't have insurance or something on that laptop.. Sure, I might've tossed your textbooks into the lake on purpose, but I didn't touch the laptop."

Dawn quirked an eyebrow, "and when did this happen?"

"My last year at Stern.." Amy's free hand came up to sweep her hair from her face, "I had this huge project that was due and in the middle of it, this one decides we need to take a camping trip. Long story short, I almost missed the deadline because my laptop was fried, but.. My professor felt merciful and gave me an extension."

After Amy had explained, Trish and Lilian blinked in clear confusion.. The redhead then informing the two about her living arrangements her last year at Stern…and finally explaining the exact connection she had with one Randy Orton. It was after she had finished explaining that their food finally arrived, sparing the redhead from having to explain things any further to her curious friends. And while they all had more than a few questions to ask, they had the decency to leave Amy alone about it for the time being. It was clear enough to all of them that she was stressed about the prospect of the branch company.. And the last thing any of them needed was Amy having another panic attack. The last one, near the Christmas holiday, had landed the redhead in the hospital…her co-workers believing for a moment that she had a heart attack. And while a panic attack wasn't something to take lightly, they were at least relieved somewhat when the attending doctor at the E.R informed them that it was a panic attack. As such, the redhead had been ordered by Mr. McMahon himself to take a vacation, her normal duties then split up between Lisa and Lilian until the redhead was allowed back to work. This year, so far anyway, had been panic attack free but.. If she kept going the way she was, there was really no saying that it couldn't happen again. But, whatever the case where that was concerned.. Lilian, Trish and Dawn were suggesting various places that the redhead could go for her long weekend, while Amy seemed content to just stay in the City, without working. But, wherever she ended up going or not going, the main point was for her to take some necessary time off.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that you recognize.

**Spoilers**: Ha! A/U baby.

**Summary**: She was always strictly business, but what happens when her seemingly perfect world is turned upside down?

**Notes**: See previous chapters for notes and author rambling. My thanks and gratitude as always to those of you that leave me a review.. Even if it's a just a few words, it still means the world to me. I apologise as this is on the short side but.. it's something.

**-x-x-x-**

Monday morning usually meant chaos and disorder at McMahon Corp. and this Monday was no exception. From the hallway outside of her office, Amy could hear the hustle and bustle of various department employees rushing to their cubicles. But, inside of her office, a cup of steaming coffee on her desk...all was peaceful. Trish was already heading to Wall Street, Dawn was still invovled in a lengthy interview process and Lilian had been sent to Times Square with Shane and Stephanie.. Speaking of Stephanie, the brunette had taken the liberty of leaving a new tentative schedule on her desk. Of course, the schedule was packed...ranging from conferences, to staff training and quarterly meetings. In red ink, under the work related issues reserved for black ink, corporate events...benefit dinners, gallery openings and the like. Much to Amy's chagrin, Stephanie had left a post-it note on top of the schedule...requesting that the third copy in the stack please be sent to Evolution Inc. Unfortunately for Amy, that meant taking a trip to the lion's den.. since no one in their right mind kept contacts at Evolution Inc...they knew the address of their rival company and that was it. And as much as she didn't want to set foot at the glittering building where Evolution Inc. was located, she knew she didn't really have a choice. If she wanted to get down to the building site for the branch company, she had to clear her afternoon schedule...and that pretty much meant cramming any afternoon duties into the morning. It was days like this that Amy really appreciated having a personal secretary...but, for the fifth time in the last seven working days...Maria was absent. There was another secretary filling in for the blonde woman and while she didn't have the same bubbly personality as Maria, she was efficient. At the very least, she had gotten her coffee order right and she had directed the first influx of morning calls to her voice mail..

"I'm sorry sir, but, Ms. Dumas is not to be disturbed."

Hunter arched an eyebrow, "my associate and I have an appointment to see Mr. Shane McMahon and Ms. Stephanie McMahon. Their secretary informed me that if he was not in, I was to see Ms. Dumas."

Amy cringed inside her office, her morning had started so wonderfully..

"Excuse me one moment," the temp rose from her desk, knocking shortly before letting herself inside. "Ms. Dumas?"

The redhead tapped her nails on her desk, "show Mr. Helmsley and his associate to conference room 6, it's the third door on the left-hand side of the 10th floor. Inform him that I will see him shortly."

The temp. nodded, exiting the office to escort Hunter and his associate to the designated conference room.

"Great," Amy let out a sigh, "the devil in Armani is here, he has a friend with him...and I'm the one who gets to deal with them." Hazel eyes fell to the schedule, "at the very least, he saved me a trip." Gritting her teeth, the redhead pushed back from her desk, grabbing the third copy of the schedule before she exited her office... So much for the morning schedule.

The enemy stood when she arrived to the conference room, "good morning, Ms. Dumas."

A short lived smile found it's way to her face. "Mr. Helmsley," a nod in acknowledgement to his associate. "Mr. Orton." She seated herself at the head of the table, "I was unaware that Evolution Inc. was still conducting business with McMahon Corp." Another smile, this time dry. "We were under the impression that all contact had ceased until the Congressional hearings."

Hunter smiled shortly, "that was the inital plan, Ms. Dumas but.. I'm afraid a few complications have come about." He opened his briefcase, removing a large envelope. "Mr. Bischoff has some concerns about the joint company."

A slim eyebrow arched, "everything seemed fine at the time of the conference call."

"Quite right, however," he opened the envelope, sliding the contents of it towards her. "Our legal team went over the contract again, just to check the fine print before we signed." Hunter closed his briefcase, setting the item on the floor. "Our concerns are highlighted while our suggestions have been made in the column."

Amy fought the urge to roll her eyes, instead looking over the 'revised' proposal...both eyebrows raising before she got the second page. "Mr. Helmsely, if I'm not mistaken, this seems to be a complete re-write of the original proposal."

Hunter sat back in his chair, an eyebrow cocking. "That's because it is, Ms. Dumas... Well, that's not entirely true. Per term of the original proposal, it would still be a joint company. Co-ownership by the respective parent companies.."

"Co-CEO's?" Her voice held a hint of disbelief, "you wish to appoint co-CEO's?"

"It's more of a suggestion then a wish," Hunter stated with the slightest of smirks. "As per the original proposal, ownership would still be split, fifty/fifty. Stocks options, of course, would go first to employees then to the public."

Amy's jaw clenched, "and just what makes you think McMahon Corp. will agree to these new terms?"

Hunter smiled, "because Mr. McMahon already has...you see, Ms. Dumas, he met with Mr. Bischoff and a team of our legal advisors yesterday evening.. He was presented with the same revisions as yourself. Terms were discussed and disclosed." He nodded over to Randy, "my associate has the new proposal...all it needs is your signature."

She sent a skeptical look between the two men, "and if I don't sign?"

"You sign full ownership over to Evolution Inc." Hunter inclined his head, "as you are most certainly aware, Ms. Dumas... McMahon Corp. had a few financial problems in it's inital years. Fortunately for Mr. McMahon, he was able to steer the company back in the right direction, but, not without help."

Amy tried her hardest to not look as confused as she felt, "and just what does that have to do with this branch company?"

"Simple," Hunter bridged his hands together, "Mr. McMahon relied heavily on the finacial support of one Mr. Bischoff.. Now, Mr. Bischoff had originally let this slide, and was willing to overlook it completely until this proposal reached his desk. You see, Ms. Dumas, had it not been for Mr. Bischoff's timely intervention, McMahon Corp. would not exist."

"That's blackmail," Amy seethed, "it's a matter that could have and should have been settled privately, Mr. Helmsley."

The blonde man shrugged slightly, "call it what you will, Ms. Dumas.. the proposal has been signed by Mr. Bischoff and Mr. McMahon." He gestured between Randy and herself, "two more signatures need to be on it before this branch company can begin."

The redhead inwardly sighed, counting backwards in her head before she dared to glance at Hunter. "Fine." She flipped to the last page of the proposal, an eyebrow arching at the blonde man.

"Splendid," Hunter pushed back from the table, a pen already in hand. "If you could just sign right here, please."

Forcing a smile, Amy signed the proposal, the pen set back on the table with a force. "If that is all, Mr. Helmsley, I do have business to take care of."

"Actually," he waited until Randy had signed, "I was quite hoping to see the new building.. Of course, I won't be stationed there since Mr Orton is handeling Evolution Inc.'s half.."

She couldn't stop herself, "Evolution Inc. isn't appointing a board of advisors?"

Randy shook his head, "Mr. McMahon informed our legal team that it was taken care of by McMahon Corp."

Hunter nodded in confirmation, "all we needed to do was appoint our co-CEO as Mr. McMahon assured our legal team that only the finest from McMahon Corp. were coming aboard for the branch company.. Headed by yourself, of course."

"I suppose I should thank you for having faith in the abilities of McMahon Corp." Amy rested her forearms on the table, "regarding your request to see the building, Mr. Helmsley. I'm certain that can be arranged.. I was planning on heading down there this afternoon to oversee progress."

Hunter smiled, reaching for his briefcase as he stood. "Capital.. Then we'll see you again, Ms. Dumas.. Say, 1:00 p.m.? Lunch perhaps?"

Amy rose from her chair, "I'm afraid I've already made plans for lunch, Mr. Helmsley. However, I will meet you and your associate at 1:00 p.m in the lobby of this building."

"I do look forward to it, " he extended a hand, "a pleasure as always, Ms. Dumas.. Do, give my regards to Shane and Stephanie."

**-x-x-x-**

Briefly, Amy entertained the notion of having conference room 6 sanitized, but, she put that thought away.. Heading back to her office once Hunter and Randy were out of the building.. Or at the very least, they were away from her...the redhead nearly cursing under her breath when she realized that she hadn't even given them the schedule. Unfortunately, she realized that she would be spending part of the afternoon with them...and that was something she had been looking forward to. If she wasn't going to the building site with the enemy in tow, the redhead could easily say...that would have been the best part of her day. But, thanks to Evolution Inc. and their lovely visit.. The redhead sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, of course she would get a headache now. Amazingly, she had nothing scheduled for the morning...though, she would find out later..it was thanks to Stephanie and Shane, the siblings McMahon having her mornings cleared on the advice of Lilian, Lisa, Trish and Dawn.. Still, that left her with the morning free and no plans for lunch.. Frowning slightly, Amy picked up her phone, quickly dialing Lisa's extension. And despite the fact that three out of the five department heads were busy that morning, Lisa was not amongst them... the raven haired woman agreeing to meet Amy in the lobby.. The two reasoning they'd just figure out their plans from there.

Lisa blinked as the redhead approached, "are you okay Ames? You look like you're about to kill someone."

Amy smiled thinly, "close enough.. I had a surprise meeting this morning with the Devil in Armani."

Lisa's nose wrinkled, "that bad huh?"

"Worse," the redhead released her hair from the confines of the French twist. "He brought a friend."

The raven haired woman nodded slowly, "well that explains your dismal mood." She waited until they had exited the building, "but if you wouldn't mind sharing.."

Amy let out a dry laugh, "we'll talk about this over an early lunch.. I need a drink."

Lisa raised an eyebrow, "it couldn't be that bad.."

"Oh trust me, Lise.. It's bad." Amy growled softly, "that jerk Bischoff managed to blackmail Mr. McMahon.. He changed nearly every deal of the proposal... so now, we work directly with Evolution Inc."

"You're kidding me, right?" Lisa groaned when Amy shook her head, "I thought we were just supposed to have quarterly meetings with them."

Amy rolled her eyes, "I wish.. If you can believe this Lise, because I'm not so sure I believe it.. Evolution Inc. now has the company run by co-CEO's.. One from McMahon Corp.--"

"Which would be you.."

"Correct.. My co-CEO is from Evolution Inc."

Lisa grimaced, "and judging by the vein that's about to pop in your neck.. I'm guessing that someone has the last name Orton?"

"Bingo," Amy shook her head, "what did I do to deserve this? It's bad enough that they had to re-work every damn detail on that proposal...except joint ownership, but this?"

Lisa offered her best smile, "I'm sorry Ames.. You know if I could, I would trade with you in a heartbeat."

Amy offered a strained smile in return, "I know Lise and I appreciate it.. More then you know.. It's just now, every business trip, every conference..Every little detail that has to do with the branch company.. He'll be there."

"Well it can't be too bad, right?" Lisa nudged her friend, a playful glint in her eyes. "At least two of the guys from T.I.R.A.C are coming on those.."

"And you," Amy finished for her, "yeah.. I guess it won't be that bad."

Lisa grinned, "of course it won't be.. I'll be there, Tyson will be there and John will be there.. So it's not like you have to deal with him alone."

Amy half shrugged, "that's true.. And it's not like I'm only dealing with him... Those trips are all for business, plus the conferences are never ending."

Lisa nodded, linking arms with the redhead. "Exactly.. So it won't be half that bad, right?"

"Yeah.. I guess I was just getting worked up about it.."

"Which isn't anything new," Lisa squeezed her friend's arm. "Ames, don't worry about that stuff yet.. There's still time left until the branch company starts.. And until then, just forget."

Amy made a face, "did I mention that The Shark and his friend want to see the building this afternoon?"

Lisa shook her head, "you left that part out.. But, again, it shouldn't be that big of a deal. You won't be alone, the guys from T.I.R.A.C will be there." Smiling slightly, she added: "and if you want, I can be there too. I have a late afternoon meeting today but that's it."

The redhead sent her a hopeful look, "if you could be there I would really appreciate it."

"I was planning on it anyway," Lisa admitted with a sheepish smile, "I'm meeting Tyson after work, wanted to confirm plans."

Amy sent her an amused smile, "really? Seems like things are starting to get serious with you two.."

Lisa shrugged, the two women finally stopping at an outdoor cafe. "Kind of.. I mean, I enjoy spending time with him, he's a really nice guy.."

"But?" Amy prompted when she trailed off, "what's holding you back, Lise?"

Lisa's nose wrinkled, "the whole company dating policy.. I don't want to cause any rifts with the new branch company, especially since there's a lot riding on it, you know?"

Amy rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Lise.. I highly doubt either you or Tyson would be anything but professional during work hours.. And that is when it matters, alright? I say go for it."

The raven haired woman paused to order a cup of coffee and a bagel, "are you sure though? I mean, Mr. McMahon, Shane and Stephanie have always been strict about that and--"

"But, they aren't in charge of the branch company, are they?" Amy waved it off nonchalantly, "Lise.. I'm in charge for McMahon Corp. and any company policy at the branch company is under my jurisdiction."

Lisa still looked hesitant, "I wouldn't want to get you in trouble Ames.."

"You wouldn't," Amy paused to place her order, "Lisa.. Trust me on this.. I'm in charge.. Randy can't say anything about it because it's policy being carried over from McMahon Corp. Sure, Evolution Inc. may have managed to tweak the proposal in their favor, but, they forgot to look over a few important things.. Things like existing policies from McMahon Corp.. That stays under my jurisdiction and my jurisdiction alone." She rolled her eyes then, "and besides.. It's not like you're the only one who would be violating that rule."

"That's true," Lisa frowned thoughtfully, "and now that I think of it.. I mean, this is assuming Dawn is intererested in Kurt.. Lilian is dating Christian, Trish is dating Chris.."

"And you'll be dating Tyson," Amy smiled softly, "there, problem solved...everyone's happy."

Lisa arched an eyebrow, "everyone, huh? Then what about you?"

Amy arched an eyebrow in turn, "what about me? Lise, I'm going to have my hands full running this company and--"

"Excuses, excuses.." Lisa smirked, "you've been out with John, just as much as I have with Tyson."

"So?" Amy shook her head, "he's an old friend Lisa, that's all."

Lisa nodded slowly, "you say old friend, but, I think you mean...romantic interest?"

The redhead scoffed, "I don't think so.. He's just a friend."

Lisa shook her head, "I don't know who you're trying to fool here, but.."

Amy let out an exhasperated sigh, "Lisa.. Honestly, he's a friend.. That's all. Friend, completely platonic relationship between two people."

An eyebrow arched, "friend that you also happened to kiss and took numerous vacations with.. Not to mention the fact that you lived with him for almost a year."

"Way back when...and he was my boyfriend's room-mate.. Or ex-boyfriend now, but." Amy sighed, "just drop it alright? He's a friend."

Lisa reached out a hand, patting her friend's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Trust me on this Ames, living out of Denial is much better than living in it."

To that, Amy just shook her head, not wanting to continue this particular conversation at all.. And certainly, maybe she could see where her friends would get ideas or perhaps see things the wrong way but... The bottom line was, she and John were friends.. That's all they had been and that's all they were now. Amy also reasoned that starting a relationship now would only complicate her life...and especially if it was with John. Now that Randy was going to be working directly with the branch company...a relationship, especially with someone that inviolved in her past, would only put more strain on an already stressful situation.. But, that didn't mean that she hadn't thought about the possibility of a relationship...But, then again, just as she had reasoned.. It would only complicate things and make the work environment near intolerable... Amy almost choked on a piece of fruit.. The Stockholders Ball that Evolution Inc. was holding.. She was supposed to go with John to that stupid affair.. The redhead nearly groaned aloud at the thought...if anything, it would be a good test to see how the new work situation would play out.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that you recognize.

**Spoilers**: Ha! A/U baby.

**Summary**: She was always strictly business, but what happens when her seemingly perfect world is turned upside down?

**Notes**: See previous chapters for notes and author rambling. My thanks and gratitude as always to those of you that leave me a review.. Even if it's a just a few words, it still means the world to me.

**-x-x-x-**

While the long lunch with Lisa certainly helped Amy's previous mood, the redhead knew her day would be taking a step back. Partially because Hunter and Randy would be accompanying her to the building site and partially because that meant she would have to tolerate them for however long they wished to stay. For all she knew, they could have cleared their afternoon schedules just to make things more difficult on her-- something that Amy wouldn't put past Hunter Hearst Helmsley... Nor would she put it past her ex-boyfriend either... And she had expressed those opinions to Lisa after their return to McMahon Corp. Lisa had tried to be supportive, doing her best to convince Amy otherwise, but, even that had been unconvincing, much to the red-headed C.E.O.'s chagrin. But, Lisa had tried and Amy did appreciate the effort, the raven haired woman even offering to accompany them to the building site, stating that it wouldn't really be a big deal for her to clear her afternoon schedule. And as tempted as it was to take the offer, Amy just knew that it was something she had to do alone. Well, not entirely alone since they would be at the building site, but... As the time drew closer, Amy began to regard the afternoon visit as a test. Not only would she be going with her ex-boyfriend, with whom she had quite the history, but she would be going with one of her arch-rivals in the business world. It was a test of her character, a test of her will ... and it would be a test of her patience.. Things that hadn't been tested often in her time with McMahon Corp., but the opportunity was now in front of her. Whether Hunter had done that on purpose, Amy would never know and she didn't really want to know. She wasn't about to give him credit for anything anyways, she was just looking at the situation for what it really was. Rather than over analyse the details, rather than over-think things, she looked at this afternoon for what it was. To Hunter it could be a visit to the building site or it could be a way of getting under her skin. To Randy ... Well, Amy wasn't quite sure she wanted to know what this meant to him and decided that she wasn't going to care. She was now ready to face the two corporate sharks from Evolution Inc. and she would visit the building site with them... Whether anyone survived the afternoon visit with all of their limbs or sanity in tact-- well that remained to be seen. Taking a deep breath, Amy left the sanctuary of her office to meet with Hunter and Randy – for the second time that day – heading to the lobby of McMahon Corp. with a purpose to her stride. Her red locks remained loose over her shoulders, her suit jacket hanging gracefully on the back of the leather office chair... High heels clicking distinctly as she crossed the length of the lobby.. Amy smoothed down the front of her pin-striped skirt, assured herself that all of the buttons on the navy blue silk blouse were buttoned before she even thought to exit the building. If they were going to survive this trip, they would start on _her _terms.

"Mr. Helmsley, Mr. Orton," Amy greeted crisply as she stood on the sidewalk, "if you are both ready, we can proceed to the building site at any moment."

Inwardly, she smirked at the slight hitch in her ex-boyfriend's rhythmic breathing. "I had been under the impression that we were meeting you in the lobby, not on the sidewalk."

She merely picked up her briefcase, "I had found my morning schedule sufficiently lightened, as such, I was able to take an early lunch, allowing me to arrive back to McMahon Corp. with some time to spare."

Hunter offered her a curt smile, "then we are fortunate to have the same leisure with our afternoon schedule. I had hoped to take an extensive tour of this building site, properly assess the progress for myself."

Amy arched an eyebrow at that last bit, "I do fail to see the point of that, Mr. Helmsley, however, since you somehow deem it necessary... And perhaps it would help with the transition, your request is agreeable."

The smile on Hunter's face tightened, "it was not a request, Ms. Dumas. I represent the interests of Evolution Inc. when Mr. Bischoff is not present, therefore my interests are for the company. Perhaps this building site, the progress they make, the improvements you have requested.. They just might meet the standards for McMahon Corp., however, with the joint company--"

"Then, if you wish to have such an extensive tour and perusal of the building site, we waste precious time." She held his unwavering gaze, neither party refusing to give an inch.. "I would presume that you and Mr. Orton have arranged for your own transportation."

Randy adjusted his neck tie, "our driver will follow, or if you could provide us with the necessary directions, we will simply meet you at the building site."

Amy canted her head a fraction, "if you would excuse me-- I must inform my driver that I am ready to leave." A smile ghosted across her lips before she walked back into the cool lobby of the building... That smile turning into a smirk at the slight victory she had just achieved.

Kurt arched an eyebrow as two sleek vehicles parked in front of the building. "Did the city say they were coming back for another visit?"

Chris shook his head, "not that I'm aware of... and if they were, I would like to think that Ms. Dumas would have said something to us beforehand."

"If that was the case," Tyson set down one copy of the blueprints, "she wouldn't be accompanying them, would she?"

"Huh?"

The taller of the two bald men rolled his eyes, "look at that one vehicle, Chris. That's the McMahon Corp. logo."

"And the other belongs to Evolution Inc.," John said as he joined the trio by the window. "I'm guessing this isn't a social visit."

"That one guy looks like he's about to pop a vein," Jason remarked as Hunter approached the building, "and who's that other guy again?"

"Gentlemen," Amy graced them with a smile, "I would like to introduce Mr. Helmsley and Mr. Orton, both of Evolution Inc. Mr. Orton will join myself as co-C.E.O of the new joint company, whilst Mr. Helmsley just wishes to view the building."

Chris' forehead etched in confusion, "co-C.E.O? What kind of company appoints co-C.E.O's?"

Hunter smirked, "a company that holds ties to Evolution Inc., in the interest of fairness and since the company is jointly owned by Evolution Inc. and McMahon Corp., it would only make sense to appoint co C.E.O.'s to ensure that the best interests of both parent companies remain in tact."

Tyson shot him an incredulous look, the bald man not really caring who he was dealing with.. "And I thought the new joint company wouldn't have anything to do with Evolution Inc. or McMahon Corp. .. Ms. Dumas informed us of this just a few days ago when we began construction." ... Well, technically, Lisa had told him that but.. Hunter didn't have to know, did he?

"The initial proposal has changed," Hunter informed him briskly, "perhaps Ms. Dumas would be inclined to inform you of the changes?"

Amy squared her shoulders, "as you have just stated, Mr. Helmsley, with the appointing of co-C.E.O's, equal responsibility falls upon Evolution Inc. and McMahon Corp."

Randy cleared his throat, "neither Evolution Inc. or McMahon Corp. will be involved in the day to day tasks of the new company... They are merely the parent companies, their board of advisor's will have nothing to do with how the new company operates, their respective stockholders will have no privileges with the joint company." Straightening the sleeves of his suit jacket, he continued: "Until the joint company is fully in place, however, Evolution Inc. and McMahon Corp. will oversee the day to day operations to an extent... that extent is placed under the jurisdiction of myself and Ms. Dumas as co-C.E.O.'s and that jurisdiction will remain until the joint company is fully operational and public."

"In other words, the joint company will begin as a joint project under equal supervision." Amy tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, "once this project is complete, presumably once the Congressional hearing has commenced, the joint project will begin it's transition to joint company. That will include things such as making branches of the company open, appointing official job titles, things of that nature."

John nodded to that, "so until that point.. It'll pretty much be you and Mr. Orton running things by yourselves?"

"That is correct," Randy replied before Amy could say the same, "we'll be under the guidance of Mr. Bischoff and Mr. McMahon, but, the responsibility for running the project is mine and Amy's."

Chris snorted softly, "so.. it's really just a test to see if Mr. Orton and Ms. Dumas are capable of running a company."

Amy cracked a smile, "well all of that money I spent for Stern has to be put to use somehow, right? All of that hard work, finally paying off."

Hunter arched an eyebrow, "I would hardly say it has only just begun to 'pay off'.. Seeing as how you are one of the top C.E.O.'s in the country." A smile, too cruel to be kind, graced his face. "You give yourself far too little credit, Ms. Dumas."

**-x-x-x-**

Refusing to believe that Hunter Hearst Hemlsey would ever pay another human being a compliment – unless he was looking into a mirror – Amy simply motioned to the building before them. Fortunately, Randy took the hint.. Hunter playing along for the red-head's benefit whilst the members of T.I.R.A.C simply wanted to get the ordeal over with. They had only heard of Hunter, had never dealt with him until today... and after today? Well, it was a general consensus – albeit silent- that they didn't want to deal with him again. But, if it was only for today, they could at least humour the blonde man.. Tyson handing him a yellow hard-hat as politely as possible once they had stepped inside the building. And even with Hunter there, Amy was determined to make it through the afternoon un-scathed... Certainly yes, she understood that her ex-boyfriend could be equally dangerous, but Randy wasn't an idiot... If he wanted the transition to work, he would play by her rules. Hunter just had no respect for anyone but himself and everyone knew it. That was just how Hunter was, it was how he had risen to the top... And it was why he would never have control of a company all his own.. Amy reasoned that was why Hunter wouldn't be taking the position as co-C.E.O for the new company... And for that, she was eternally grateful. She still wasn't thrilled about the prospect of working in such proximity with her ex-boyfriend, but, she could at least tolerate Randy more than she could tolerate Hunter. Sure, Randy was no saint, but at least he gave people respect.. After he had deemed them worthy of respecting, anyway... and regardless of how they acted towards one another now, Amy wanted to believe she still had his respect. Perhaps that was why she continued to address Randy as if Hunter didn't exist, explaining things to her ex-boyfriend, answering the questions that Hunter asked, but not addressing the blonde man directly. And that plan was working until they reached the floors designated for offices, Hunter having the gall to question the layout of it all.

"I fail to see why you would have your C.E.O on the same floor as everyone else."

"It's about unity, being on an equal field," Amy finally addressed him directly. "Respect is earned and gained by how you treat employees. Many of my employees, or at least the one's who will be maintaining an office here, are my equals at McMahon Corp. I fail to see why my treatment of them should change simply because of a relocation."

"Perhaps that behaviour is tolerable at McMahon Corp.," Hunter narrowed his eyes just slightly, "at Evolution Inc., however, superiors deserve to be--"

Randy cleared his throat, "the joint company will only be overseen by Mr. Bischoff and Mr. McMahon, once the company is on it's own, it will be overseen by myself and Ms. Dumas. Surely you recall that fact, Mr. Helmsley... How we choose to conduct this company is under our discretion, not yours."

John regarded his former room-mate with nothing short of shock... Hunter inwardly seething at the younger man.. Amy, meanwhile, was stunned.. and confused... The red-head unable to figure out if it was all an act or if Randy was finally standing up to Hunter..

"There is another wing on this floor, should Ms. Dumas or Mr. Orton choose to have a separate office area.." Jason spoke up calmly, "we were unable to find use for it as McMahon Corp. did not define any purpose in the contract."

Amy turned a curious gaze towards the blonde man, "another wing? I was under the impression that we had taken all of the space into consideration when the contract was drawn up."

Kurt nodded hesitantly, "and you had.. We didn't realise there was extra space until we had taken the measurements of the building again. And even then, we were uncertain."

The red-head nodded abruptly, "I see. Well, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to see this space... Even though I have already admitted, I didn't mind relenting my personal office space... If we are able to maintain this office on the same floor with everyone?"

Tyson nodded easily to that, "there's more than enough space for two ample size offices in that wing. It takes up nearly half of this floor space, so.. essentially, you would have room left over."

"Having the two offices would make it easier to accommodate incoming phone calls and to deal with matters, handle separate situations.." Randy draped his discarded suit jacket over the crook of his arm, "can we see this space?"

Chris motioned to what would become the hallway, "at that end right there.. If everything was measured correctly, there's enough space to accommodate two corner offices, perhaps with remaining space for a lounge area of sorts.. or a common office area, if you'd like."

Amy smiled slightly, "and with the conference rooms directly below, the storage space directly above.. All of the other 'necessary' rooms for the building at the other end.." Her smile blossomed, "I believe this space will work quite nicely for two corner offices."

Tyson's eyes glinted almost dangerously at Hunter, "if that was all you needed to see Mr. Helmsley.. I do believe your business here, is done."

As politely as he could muster, Hunter turned his attention to Randy. "That is your call, Mr. Orton. Since our schedules have been cleared, I see no further purpose in remaining here." His cool gaze turned sharply to Amy next, "and if you would please, Ms. Dumas.. Inform your associates that the date for the Stockholder's Ball has been moved up to this coming Thursday."

Randy merely shrugged, "I'll inform Mr. Bischoff of the findings with the building, since the joint project is my responsibility on behalf of Evolution Inc.. I am certain, however, since he is occupied with the preparations for the Congressional hearing, this report can wait until the morning."

Hunter nearly growled in rage as he stalked out of the area, showing himself out of the building without waiting for Randy to follow... John had the good sense to wait until the door slammed before he said anything..

"I never knew you had that in you." A smirk was directed shortly to his former room-mate, "but, then again, you were always like that."

Randy rolled his eyes, "yeah well.. When you have to put up with someone like him? Always trying to flaunt his power and so-called authority... It gets to you."

Amy snorted softly at that, "you just don't like it when someone else is in control. Honestly, I'm surprised that you and that shark have managed to co-exist for this long, given from what I know about his delicate ego...and yours."

Randy smirked, "somehow I doubt I'll be dealing with him very much.. He'll probably complain to Bischoff and he's already in hot water. Layfield is taking over my duties and when Bischoff retires, the company goes to Layfield.. not Helmsley."

John arched an eyebrow at that, "and just why in the hell are you telling us this?"

"Because you're standing there?" Randy glanced down to his watch, "well.. I'd love to stay and whatever, but.. I have to leave."

Amy eyed her ex-boyfriend dubiously, "and the great Randy Orton is actually going to belittle himself enough to take a taxi?"

"Hunter already left, so unless you feel like giving me a ride?"

"If you can take a taxi back from McMahon Corp., fine. I have to head back that way so I can get my car." Her nose wrinkled suddenly as she recalled Hunter's little triade. "And I would have to go back there anyway, to inform everyone that the date has changed for the Stockholder's Ball."

John made a motion to the stairs, "I'll walk you two out, unless you really feel like hanging around here. We still have a lot of work to get done, so.. I'm sure we could find something for you to do."

Amy quirked a smile, "when you feel like handling financial reports and gathering official company records, preparing stock portfolios and--"

"I get the picture," John interrupted before she could continue. "So.. This whole Stockholder's Ball.."

"Tuxedo event... like a prom, but with corporate sharks." Amy supplied as they walked down the stairs, "McMahon Corp. will supply transportation for their employee's so, you don't have to worry about that."

"Good to know," John accepted the yellow hard-hats once they had reached the main floor. "Just give me a call or something, let me know when I should expect this limo."

Amy nodded, "I'll do that.. and if you could let everyone know I'm sorry ... for the short notice with Hunter. I honestly wasn't expecting--"

John shook his head, "it's all right. You and Randy didn't really cause problems but, Hunter probably won't be allowed back."

To that, Amy could only nod once more... The red-headed C.E.O soon leaving with Randy, Amy finally remembering to hand over a copy of McMahon Corp.'s detailed company schedule this time around. And while she and Randy didn't really speak much on the way back to McMahon Corp., the tension had seemingly disappeared between them. Of course, that wasn't to say it had gone away completely, Amy doubted that it ever would. But, at least without Hunter hovering around, it was less tense... and for that, she was thankful. Maybe working with Randy wouldn't be as bad as she had initially thought... The blonde man merely acting as a negative catalyst to the situation... Or maybe things would change when things really got under way. Randy hadn't lied in his explaination of how the transition would work-- the joint project would be overseen by Evolution Inc. and McMahon Corp., and it would be under their supervision. In Amy's mind, that added up to a lot of hours that would be spent directly with Randy, either in person or over the phone, but.. if he wasn't acting like a complete and total jerk.. the time might actually be pleasent. Still, she knew that she wouldn't find out until they actually started working together and to the best of her knowledge, Evolution Inc. and McMahon Corp., wouldn't be working together for another week. Save for the Stockholder's Ball on Thursday, Amy wouldn't have any contact with anyone employed by Evolution Inc., unless it was on her terms and by her choosing... Which may have been why she had agreed to meet with Randy later that evening for dinner. Perhaps she would question her actions later, but, for whatever reasons ... he had asked and she had agreed.. Amy heading back into the McMahon Corp. building to inform her co-workers of the changes... and to find Lisa so she could tell her about the eventful afternoon.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing that you may recognize

Before Amy even had a chance to explain about the afternoon's chaotic turn of events; Lisa had practically demanded to know why Randy was with her … and not with Hunter, like he had been prior. And once Amy had explained that it really wasn't that big of a deal, she went into further details about the afternoon … starting with Hunter's mini temper tantrum about the offices and ending with Hunter moving the date of the Stockholder's Ball. Well, really, they weren't entirely certain if the date had been moved anyway or if Hunter was just bluffing; Amy figuring that she could just ask Randy when she met him for dinner that night … and that little bit of information lead to a further interrogation, but this time instead of just Lisa, Dawn had also joined in. Of course, the redheaded C.E.O had found herself at a loss for words when trying to explain why she had accepted her ex-boyfriends invitation …. Amy then chalking it up to wanting to do good for McMahon Corp and the joint company; though, both of her room-mates quickly called her on bullshit … the two women continuing to tease the redhead as she got ready for her date. And while the redhead was quick to dismiss it to something else like a business dinner, both Lisa and Dawn were just as quick to call it a date. Naturally the two women also had to know how the date came up in the first place, Amy blinking in honest confusion while she recounted the day's events in her head.

Dawn arched an eyebrow, the brunette currently standing in the kitchen area of their apartment; "well? Did he just ask or did he casually bring it up?" A smirk curled at the corners of her lips, "did you ask him?"

Amy huffed, the redhead in the midst of another wardrobe change, "I didn't ask him, he asked me. And it was just a casual thing, wanting to know if I wanted to have dinner with him tonight and that was all."

Dawn nodded slowly, "so if it's not a big deal then why are you making such a fuss about what to wear?"

Amy rolled her eyes as she headed back to her bedroom, "maybe because he didn't specify any place for dinner. I'm not sure what I should wear because I don't want to overdress or be underdressed. On behalf of McMahon Corp. I do have a reputation to uphold."

"You could have said no," Lisa reminded the redhead, arms crossed over her chest as Amy walked back into the living room to model another outfit. "In fact, I'm kind of surprised that you didn't say no."

"I wasn't really thinking about it when he asked," Amy replied lamely and then glanced between the two, "is this too dressy or too casual?"

Lisa shook her head, "for just nothing or something that you weren't really thinking about, you really are making a big deal out of this."

Amy sighed, "It's hard to explain, okay? I know that this is just a casual dinner, but it really isn't because it's Randy…. And he's going to be my co-CEO in this joint company and he's my ex." She flopped down on the couch, "I don't want to be shown up, just in case the press is tailing us or something but at the same time, I don't want to give the press the wrong impression."

Dawn sat to the left of the redhead, Lisa sitting to the right; the shorter of the two brunettes speaking first; "look, Lise and I aren't trying to chastise you for accepting this dinner invitation of his; just … we're trying to look out for you. Especially after what you've gone through before."

Lisa nodded, "exactly what she said. Ames, I know it's been awhile since you and Randy dated, and maybe he has changed but maybe he hasn't …. Just be careful and remember that we're a phone call away if you need us."

"Thanks you two, I really appreciate it," a strained smile flitted briefly across her features, "and now if you would excuse me, I need to figure out what I'm going to wear. I don't want to be overdressed but—"

"Little black dress never goes out of style," Dawn put in tactfully, "and I already know you have plenty of them, just wear one of those that's sleeveless and you can wear a scarf with it or a shawl …. It's still nice enough that you won't have to worry about taking a jacket with you."

Amy pushed herself up from the couch, sending a grateful look to her two room-mates; normally the redhead wasn't this scatterbrained nor did she really worry herself so much over something as simple as a dinner date but … this wasn't just any ordinary dinner date…

Lisa shook her head at the scheming look in Dawn's eyes, "I can already tell what you're thinking and the answer is no because she'll get really mad at us if we get caught. And besides that Dawn, we still need to get dressed _and _call the guys." An eyebrow arched when Dawn opened her mouth to argue, "We don't even know where they're going."

Dawn waved it off with a dismissive flick of her wrist, "details, details … we'll just wait until they leave, I'm sure he's coming here to pick her up and if we instruct him to come up here, then we can just listen carefully to find out where they're going."

"Dawn, seriously, you're no worse than a teenage girl mongering for gossip," Lisa all but whined, "She'll get really mad at us for this."

"Then we just won't get caught," Dawn replied smugly, "And besides which Lise, when was the last time … since you've known her … that she was this worked up over a simple dinner date, hmm?"

Lisa let out a small groan of annoyance, fully seeing Dawn's point but still, that didn't mean that she wanted to purposely jeopardize her position in the joint company … or any of the fully expensed business trips. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lisa finally gave in; "if, and only if, we can get him upstairs instead of her going downstairs … then we'll follow them."

That seemed to satisfy Dawn well enough, the two women then waiting for the tell tale phone call from the front desk to let them know that someone had arrived … and while they waited for that, and for Amy to emerge from her room; Dawn hurried off to get dressed …. Lisa handling the eventual phone call and informing the concierge to just send Randy up.

"Lise, that really wasn't necessary," Amy spoke as she finally left her bedroom, the redhead's hair swept up and held in place with decorative clip; "I could have just met him in the lobby, you know."

"Well, I wasn't sure if you were ready or not, so figured it was better to be safe than sorry," Lisa shrugged when Amy rolled her eyes, "And besides, it's not like you have to invite him in or anything." A tactful glance was sent to the redhead's still bare feet, "plus, you don't even have shoes on yet. So, technically you aren't ready."

Amy stuck out her tongue before heading to the hall closet where she kept her shoes; on Dawn's advice she had selected one of the black dresses from her own closet, though it wasn't on the overly formal side it wasn't exactly completely casual either. Of course, had she bothered to actually check the shade of the dress she would have realized that it wasn't black, but midnight blue …not that minor details like that really mattered to her anyway, Amy just getting a pair of shoes out of the closet when there was a sharp knock at the door.

Lisa grinned at her friend, "Just try to be back at a reasonable time …. And don't worry about introductions, we already know the guy so we don't have to ask him anything or know what his intentions are…."

"Alright Mom," Amy spoke before Lisa had the chance to say anything else, "I'll see you when I get back, I really don't think we'll be out for that long."

"I'll get the door," Lisa offered as Amy made her way over, "and don't forget about what Dawn and I said okay? Don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

The redhead nodded shortly, checking her purse before she opened the door and failing to notice that it was still opened just enough while Randy told her where they would be heading for the evening…

"I had to use Bischoff's connections to get us in there without a reservation, but…"

"I haven't been back to Sevilla in years," Amy confessed in the hallway, "I really haven't been to any of the restaurants in the West Village since graduation…"

Randy got the hint easily enough, obviously he hadn't either since he'd left New York not long after she did; "you look good Ames."

Amy smiled, taking a moment while they waited for the elevator to really look at him. "Thanks. You don't look half so bad yourself, Randy."

Of course he would have to wear a dark blue suit, with a lighter blue dress shirt; forgoing the tie but still … all of that blue on him, and those particular shades of blue, only brought out his eyes more. Not that she was purposely looking that closely at him …. It was just something that she would notice. Plus, it was Randy, and from what she remembered about him … in all of his masculinity, he definitely knew how to dress and he always knew how to play up his best assets. Amy was quite certain that she hadn't been the first woman to tell him how much she loved his eyes and she was quite certain that she wouldn't be the last …. She also knew that Randy would use that to his advantage in any situation possible. But, she tried to push that from her mind as they exited the elevator, the pair failing to notice that they were being followed from a distance.

**-x-X-x-**

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him get the best of her, not that things had gotten back to that point anyway but…. If she didn't do something to sway the direction of the evening, it definitely had the potential to end up with a battle of wills. And given the delicate situation that was coming up for McMahon Corp. and Evolution Inc. the last thing that either Amy or Randy needed was a battle of wills. Well, it wouldn't exactly hurt the situation but it wouldn't exactly help the situation either. And thankfully for the redhead, he seemed to understand that … not that she was trying to imply that he was stupid, if he lacked in intelligence he wouldn't have been able to get to his current position with Evolution Inc. Still, from the moment he'd arrived to the apartment building to their current location at the restaurant; Randy was behaving as she would have expected—like a perfect gentleman. She wouldn't have expected any different from him anyway, this was Randy … and even if he was dealing with someone that he couldn't tolerate, he would remember his manners.

Randy smiled at her from across the table, "I really didn't want to discuss business tonight, but there is something I should bring up," he paused, "for your sanity."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "would I be wrong if I guessed that this had something to do with Hunter and maybe Mr. Bischoff?"

He almost grimaced, "and then you just factor in their reaction when they got a hold of the travel schedule for McMahon Corp … they'd both assumed that it was also for the joint company but if that's not the case, then I'll just inform them tomorrow."

She picked at the remains of her dessert, "it isn't exclusive to McMahon Corp. and I suppose the majority of the location scouts and conferences could also be applicable to the new joint company. Though, I'd prefer if they not interfere with the actual schedule."

"They won't," Randy said first and then took a sip of his wine, "I can tell you that they will attempt to have their own representative going along—"

"And I'd assume that representative would be you," Amy pushed the empty plate to the side, "which would make sense in the interest of the joint company…" Hazel eyes met blue, "you should also be aware that John will be going, as will Tyson Tomko and Lisa Varon."

He waited until the table had been cleared, the blue eyed man politely requesting the check, "is that a warning or are you just informing me to inform me?" A slight smirk appeared at the corners of his mouth, "not that it's really any of my business anymore, we haven't dated in years… and I'm pretty sure you're already spoken for where it concerns that Stockholders Ball, right?"

Amy blinked and then pursed her lips ever so slightly, "you're correct that it doesn't really concern you … and yes, I am attending the Stockholders Ball with John."

Randy smiled wryly, already removing his wallet to pay for their meal, "I already tried, unsuccessfully, to talk my way out of attending. But, because it's for the stockholders of Evolution Inc., Hunter told me rather adamantly that I have to attend."

Amy shook her head, "I highly doubt it'll be that un-enjoyable for you Randy. Dateless or not, you—"

"I've never been dateless to a formal event," he interrupted her smoothly, snatching the check before she had the chance; "or to an informal event for that matter."

"You'll have to let me know how much my meal was so I can pay you back," resting her hands in her lap, the redhead cleared her throat; "tell me honestly Randy, are we going to be able to coexist together as a cohesive unit for the joint company?"

He gave a marginal shrug of his shoulders, "that all depends on you, Amy. I'm willing to play nicely if you are."

She smiled, halfway between sincere and insincere, "then I guess we'll have nothing to worry about."

It seemed to be a mutual understanding between them that they didn't want to end the evening on a sour note … especially when it had gone fairly well. And it wasn't until they'd left the restaurant, stopping over at a jazz club they used to frequent that conversation picked up again…

Randy swirled the contents of his glass, waiting until the liquid had settled before taking a sip; "so tell me something…" He waited until she was looking over, "where exactly did you go after graduation?" A hand rose when she seemed apprehensive, "I'm not trying to start a fight with you Amy, I'm just curious … you never really explained."

Amy sighed, not wanting to discuss this but at the same time, she did… "Well, it's like I've told you already, I had an internship to start right away. I was already verbally committed to leaving right after graduation, and I didn't want to lose that spot."

An eyebrow arched, blue eyes laced with scepticism, "and that was it?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "yes that was it … I wasn't cheating on you, I didn't have some other guy waiting. I had an important internship with a verbal commitment. You know as well as I do that's as good as a signed contract."

"I see," he drained the remainder of his drink, grimacing a little at the burning sensation it left; "how did you end up at McMahon Corp?"

"Shane and Stephanie were on a business trip to the Tokyo branch of the company," she began and then frowned as she recalled the memory, "in fact, they were there to finalize the sale of the Tokyo branch. At the time, I was representing the company they were selling to … and I guess I made enough of an impression that they asked if I wanted a job with McMahon Corp."

Randy smirked, "don't tell me you actually just walked out on your job…"

Amy rolled her eyes, "no I didn't just walk out, I gave them my notice and explained my reasons. Part of it, of course, was that I wanted to move back to the States because I really didn't know anyone in Tokyo aside from my co-workers."

He nodded shortly, "I'm sure Hunter has already bragged about my own accomplishments but if you want the story, then I'll tell."

She laughed lightly, "Randy Orton resisting the opportunity to talk about himself and his achievements? You certainly have changed."

"More than you know, Amy, more than you know." Blue eyes swirled with mixed emotion, Randy keeping his gaze downcast to avoid any interrogation from her. And then he cleared his throat, schooling his features before speaking, "do you remember the first time we were here?"

"We weren't dating yet, but we had been assigned partners for a project for World Cultures …." She bit down on her lower lip, "and it was our freshman year at Stern, first semester if I do recall." Shaking her head, a smile ghosted across her lips, "we got kicked out of the library on campus because we were arguing too much." Amy held his amused gaze, "no, I don't remember at all."

Randy shook his head and ordered another round of drinks, "do you keep in touch with anyone from our graduating class?"

Amy shook her head, "I attempted to for a little while, but being overseas didn't help me much. I haven't really seen anyone else except you and that wasn't until more recently, obviously. I know there are more than a few alumni functions but I haven't really had the chance to attend because of work…"

"I haven't really been around to attend that stuff," he answered her unspoken question, "it could be interesting though, just to see what everyone else is up to."

"Yeah it could be," she agreed without hesitation, "does that mean you're planning on attending?"

Randy half shrugged, "depending on what the schedule is like for the joint company, it's something I wouldn't mind doing."

Amy nodded, "the schedule for the joint company still hasn't been finalized anyway and I'm pretty certain that Mr. Bischoff and Mr. Helmsley will want some input—"

Clearing his throat, the blue eyed man held up his drink glass, "why don't we just save that for when the time comes, alright? It's been years since I've been here and I think it's safe to assume the same with you so … why don't we just enjoy the night."

Instinctively, she wanted to argue the point with him but she also wanted to relax and keep the remainder of the evening relatively drama free. And so, instead of arguing with him, she raised her glass to his in an informal toast … the pair then recalling other trips they'd made to the club. Of course, if Amy had been bothering to look around, she would have noticed both of her roommates seated a few tables away; Tyson and Kurt sat reluctantly with them. Dawn and Lisa had followed them to the restaurant, eating at a restaurant across the street to avoid being spotted … and then, obviously, they'd followed them to the jazz club. Initially, Dawn had wanted to be closer so she could hear their conversation but Lisa and Kurt had managed to talk the brunette out of taking such action. They'd pointed out that it was risky enough for them to be there in the first place, Dawn trying to argue that it could just be coincidence … even though none of them had really been to the Village much. And aside from that, as Lisa was quick to point out, Amy was enjoying herself …. And with the hectic nature of work, and everything else upcoming, they should at least let Amy have this evening. It had taken further cajoling on Lisa's behalf, but Dawn had eventually agreed. So, it wasn't until Amy returned to the apartment shortly after midnight that she spoke with her roommates … Dawn and Lisa have returned just before she had; the redhead briefly explaining how the evening had gone.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **Standard... I own not except the idea, the words and any OC's that may appear.

**Note: **This chapter is about half of what I usually aim for with this story, however, I'm trying to get myself back into it and others that have been hanging in the balance for awhile.

.

.

.

The next morning, Amy is in the office early, practically barricading herself inside once she's entered. This accomplishes two things... one, the more important, giving her the opportunity to put a dent in the usual mountain of paperwork and secondly, to give her some peace and quiet from her room-mates. Most of the time, they don't interrogate her this much after a date or casual dinner. But, Amy has long since admitted to herself that it was more than just a casual dinner, but not quite a date. In spite of how awkward the evening could have gone, the redhead had been surprised at how much fun she had had and how comfortable she had felt. She had already come to terms with the fact that she would always care about Randy, that he would always hold a place in her life but.. well, since he had come back into it, Amy hadn't realized just how much. It bothered her, to dwell so much on the past... a past that she had thought she had moved on from. And in some ways she had, but it was obvious after last night, that there was still something there. Their relationship would never be quite the same as it was because they'd both changed and grown since then, but...

Shaking her head, Amy focused her attention on the paperwork on her desk, just now noticing the cup of coffee on her desk. There's only one person in the building who could possibly be here now and who would know how she takes her coffee. Mug in hand, Amy is on her feet within seconds, poking her head out of the door; a smile crossing her features as she does so. Her personal secretary has finally returned and while the future may be a little uncertain, at least this day will start right.

By mid-day, Amy's morning has been mostly uninterrupted; thanks in part to Maria's return and also because everyone else at McMahon Corp. is extremely busy. "Maria?" The redhead waits for her to respond, "could you please get Mr. Bischoff on the phone? There have been some changes recently made to the travel schedule and I'd like to discuss that with him."

Gritting her teeth, Amy prepares for the conversation, not one that she was looking forward to by any means but it has to be done at some point... "Hello, Mr. Bischoff? Amy Dumas of McMahon Corp. speaking."

From his top floor office, the dark haired owner of Evolution Inc. smiles, "Ms. Dumas... to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "it's about the upcoming travel schedule for McMahon Corp. well, really, for the joint company. A few changes have been made in regards to location and length of stay."

Eric nods, waving in Hunter and Randy, "ah yes, Mr. Orton brought that up at this morning's meeting.. in fact, would it be too much trouble if I put you on speaker? Mr. Helmsley and Mr. Orton have just stepped into my office."

"I wouldn't mind at all, Mr. Bischoff," Amy taps a pen on the notepad in front of her, "I'll have my secretary fax over an updated copy of the travel schedule as well."

Of course, she doesn't know that they already have one, not that they're about to reveal that interesting tidbit of information anyway. The point will be moot once the joint company is started, after all, so really it doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. And even if she is the who contacted them, the redhead doesn't wish for this to be a lengthy conversation..

"Well, if you gentlemen would excuse me, I have a late lunch meeting to attend." Amy's only half lying, really.. "Until Thursday; Mr. Bischoff, Mr. Helmsley, Mr. Orton."

Amy waits until they have also bid her farewell before hanging up the phone, the redhead quickly back on it to ask Maria to fax over the promised schedule.

"Hey Ames?" Lisa speaks as she's entering the office, "are you up for our usual Tuesday lunch spot?"

"Yeah, I just need a few minutes to finish making the necessary corrections to this financial report," Amy nods to her computer screen."Is anyone else coming with us?"

Lisa shakes her head as she seats herself in one of the plush chairs in the office, "everyone else is working through lunch or late today because of the new date for the Stockholders Ball... no one wants to be in that state on Friday, you know."

Amy smiled wryly, "I still can't believe Helmsley would have the nerve to do that. I'm sure it's an inconvenience to the stockholders as well. But, then again, he's never really been one to consider others in his thought process. Unless it's going to benefit him in some way."

"True," Lisa agreed easily, tucking a few wayward strands of hair behind her left ear, "... why are you preparing financial documents?"

"Something else that's needed for the congressional hearing," Amy explained with a soft sigh, quickly proofreading the document, "in fact, it's the last piece of paperwork needed from McMahon Corp."

Lisa grinned, "well that's certainly a relief.." She stood when Amy did, "would you mind if we met up with Ty for lunch?"

Amy grabbed her purse from the coat rack, "you already know I don't mind, Lise.. is going to meet us over there or should we pick him up?"

Lisa shrugged, "he didn't really specify when I talked to him earlier, so whichever is going to be more convenient for you."

Amy chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip as they made their way to the elevator, "well.. if we pick him up, then we'll be able to see how the construction is going. I'm actually interested to see exactly how they're going to design that free space."

"Oh you mean the office you're sharing with Randy?" Lisa held up her hands in mock defense when Amy glared, "relax, alright? I wasn't going to ask how your date went.. you already told Dawn and I all that we needed to know."

"I'm confused," Amy admitted once they were headed to the lobby, "before... Randy was just a name, I didn't have to worry about running into him, or working with him in the near future. I could just remember him or not remember him."

Lisa eyed her friend with a mixture of concern and curiosity, "and how about now?"

Amy sighed, loosening her hair from the bun it was in, "Randy and I went to Sevilla in the West Village last night for dinner. Afterwards, we ended up at this one jazz club that we always used to go to. It just reminded me so much of how we used to be, how good our relationship was." Leaning back against the back wall of the elevator, she continued: "and it also reminded me of how much has changed and how much hasn't changed."

Lisa reached out a hand, squeezing her friend's near shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I'm going to call Ty before we get to the parking garage... let him know that plans have changed slightly and that I'll just meet him for drinks after work." She held up a hand when Amy looked ready to argue, "this is more important right now, Ames."

The redhead smiled gratefully, knowing full well that a good chat with Lisa over lunch would help her immensely right now. Even if it was only to get the rest of her scattered thoughts out of her head, something was better than nothing and really, as she thought about it; the only other person she would usually talk to? Well, Amy wasn't quite sure if she wanted to broach this particular subject with him.


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I lay claim to no person, place or thing that you may recognize in this work of A/U fanfiction.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Aside from venting out her problems, lunch with Lisa accomplished something else for Amy that day; the pair going on a spur of the moment shopping trip after they'd finished their meal uptown. An emergency, last-minute, memo from Stephanie had let the entire office know that Hunter had been quite serious about moving the date for the Stockholders Ball... and what that really meant was that they now had until Thursday to prepare for it. Naturally, most were already ready and the redhead would have been among them, but Amy had decided to pick out a new dress that day. For a moment, Lisa really had to question her friend's sanity since neither one of them wholly liked clothes shopping, but then the brunette figured it was probably therapeutic shopping.. and the fact that Amy still had the McMahon Corp. credit card with her likely had something to do with the redhead's choice of dress. For starters it was more formal than the dress that Dawn and Trish had picked out before, in fact it was a dress that Amy likely would have vetoed had they shown it to her then. Granted, it wasn't too showy but it was just enough for her tastes; the floor length, strapless burgundy gown accented with simple black and white sequin patterns on the bodice and at the waist.

Amy stepped out of the dressing room tentatively, "well? I mean, obviously, we can't get a very clear picture since I have my hair down but, what do you think?"

Lisa eyed her critically, gesturing for the redhead to step forwards so she could get a closer look. "I think it's perfect.. the color really suits you personally, and the darker red compliments your skin and hair."

Amy smiled wryly, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say that Dawn was possessing you right now." She stepped back from the mirror, admiring her reflection for a moment. "This ball gown style usually isn't for me, but if it's for a formal ball, plus the first official function attended by both McMahon Corp and Evolution Inc..."

Lisa grinned as she stood beside her friend, "we'll have to remember the name of this place for future occasions, huh? I don't remember coming in here before. And if the two of us are in here willingly, then that's really saying something."

Amy nodded shortly, giving herself another look over before she stepped back towards the dressing room. "I'm just going to get changed and then we'll go.. I need to get back to the office to finish up that paperwork."

Lisa nodded in kind, standing instead of sitting as she waited for her friend to change. Of course, their detour after lunch meant that they would return to McMahon Corp. later than planned, neither woman thought too much of it. Amy needed some time away from the office, if only for a short while, especially with the Stockholders Ball looming so closely.

"You know," the brunette began casually, the two women making their way back to the company car, "you could always tell John that you changed your mind.. just to make it a little less awkward."

"He's been my friend for years, granted we just reconnected but .." Amy shook her head, "that would be pretty rude of me, Lise. Plus, he'd also be the only one from T.I.R.A.C without a date. I'm sure he'll understand if things are awkward. I mean, if anyone, he would understand the most since he's aware of the history and all."

".. and that's the only reason I suggested it in the first place," Lisa put in tactfully as she waited for Amy to settle herself in the passenger's seat. "Or maybe just talk to him about it since, at least with everyone else, we're more or less dating our dates."

"Point taken," the redhead agreed easily, "and don't get me wrong, John is a great guy and all just.. I'm not sure if I want to date anyone right now."

Lisa smirked a little but said nothing, instead concentrating on the usual traffic as they made their way back to McMahon Corp.

Amy shook her head, "and that includes getting back into a relationship with Randy. Just because things went relatively okay last night doesn't mean that we're automatically going to get back together."

Lisa scoffed, "who do you take me for.. Dawn? I wasn't trying to imply that you were going to start dating Randy again." She shot her friend a sly look as they stopped at a red light, "but the thought must have crossed your mind by now."

Amy rolled her eyes, "oh please.. we went out for dinner together, not as friends, not as co-workers... barely as acquaintances."

"It sounds to me like you're just trying to make excuses, Ames... and did you, or did you not say earlier, that the thought did cross your mind? Because unless I was hearing things, you did say it."

"Crossed my mind briefly but not long enough for me to seriously entertain that thought.. Lise, it would just complicate things so badly right now. There's just so much to do and--"

Lisa cleared her throat, "and I'm not saying that you should just jump right back into a relationship with him, but you could at least let him back into your life. On your terms, of course."

Amy groaned, "I'm going to kind of have to anyway since he and I will be working together so much. Well, I don't absolutely have to but it would make things slightly easier."

The brunette nodded, "that's exactly what I was getting at.. and who knows, maybe more of those casual, non-date dinners will benefit you both."

The redhead smiled wryly, "if you only knew how many stupid corporate dinner functions are in my future... really, if you think the McMahon Corp. schedule is ridiculous, Evolution Inc. can be just as bad. And now that they're together?"

Lisa shrugged slightly, "but you're charming enough and Randy seems to have this natural ability to sell sand in a desert if he needed to.. you two make a good team. Which is obviously why the two of you are running the joint company. Even if none of us have really seen what the two of you are capable of, if those stories that I overheard from Shane and Stephanie are true?"

Amy waved that off without much thought, "that's just Shane and Stephanie talking, no need to really look further into it.. Randy and I argued half the time we were working on projects for college."

"And yet the two of you still managed to graduate near the top of your class, so that really must say something about your abilities."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The remainder of the ride back to McMahon Corp. was in silence, Amy still looked slightly on edge but not nearly as stressed as she was before they'd left the building. Granted, she'd only half accomplished her initial goal and wasn't anywhere near reaching some sort of solid solution in regards to the complicated relationship that seemed to be resurfacing. It was at times like these that Amy really wished she were back in kindergarten... life was so much easier to deal with when you had a daily nap and snack time.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**End Notes: **The chapters will remain around this length as it's easier for me to manage. I have hopes to eventually finish this piece by Spring of next year.


	27. Chapter 26

If there are typos, I don't care. I just wanted to get this updated and going again. I still don't own anything except the plot. Thanks for reading, if there's still interest for this story, anyway.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Fortunately Wednesday had been stress free and productive for many of the employees at both McMahon Corp. and Evolution Inc.; with exceptions of course for the higher ups, but that was to be expected with a job of that title. Some were inclined to believe that it meant problems in the near future, while others were just thankful for a relatively easy day at the office. Thursday morning began the same way .. many of the employees at McMahon Corp. then given the afternoon off so they could prepare for the Stockholders Ball that evening. That also lead to Lilian, Trish, Lisa, Dawn, Stephanie and Amy heading to the same day-spa for makeup, hair and nail treatments. And since they all just so happened to be at the same location, the six women took the opportunity to chat and gossip about the big event later that day.

"So, confess.." Dawn arched an eyebrow at Stephanie, "the reason why we have the afternoon off is so you could come here, right?"

"Dawn," Trish hissed from her spot, "out of the office or not, Stephanie is still our boss."

"I'm fully aware of that," the brunette casually replied, "I was just asking a question."

Stephanie waved the notion off, "it's quite all right, we aren't in the office anymore and I would like it if things could be a bit more informal from now on.. at least when we aren't on office property?"

Amy grinned, the redhead between Stephanie and Lisa, "that works perfectly fine for me, Steph."

"But to answer your question, Dawn... yes, and no," Stephanie marginally shrugged her shoulders so she wouldn't mess up her manicure. "Yes because I knew it would take us some time and no because it wasn't absolutely necessary to take this much time. Shane is still at the office and probably will be for another hour or two."

Lisa snorted softly, "yeah well, that's because Shane doesn't have to get as dolled up as we do.. unless there's something your brother isn't telling us?"

Stephanie laughed, "no.. at least I hope not. Of course, he's my brother and I would love him anyway, but it wouldn't be very good publicity for McMahon Corp. .. or the McMahon family, for that matter." She paused for thought, and then glanced over to her left; "and speaking of Shane, he was wondering if you would be interested in coming with us on our next trip to Cape Cod."

Amy's nose wrinkled lightly, "honestly it's all going to depend on what my schedule looks like. Even if it is just a weekend trip, there's a very real possibility that my weekends are going to be packed." A tiny smile was offered towards the brunette, "but I will keep the idea in mind, and thank you both for considering me."

Lilian sent a slightly concerned look to Stephanie, "are you still going to the Stockholder's Ball with your father?"

"Well yes, that is what I was planning. And technically, I would be attending with my father and my brother.. Honestly, don't worry about me though;" Stephanie shook her head, "I'm used to it and so is my family."

Amy and Lisa shared a thoughtful look, the raven haired woman speaking first; "you don't have to go alone, Stephanie. I'm sure something could be arranged.. if you just want to meet us at the apartment building?"

Trish arched an eyebrow at the redhead, "I thought you were going with John?"

Amy half shrugged, "that was the original plan, but I'm starting to think it might not be such a good idea for several reasons, and none that I really feel like discussing right now."

"Are you sure though?" Stephanie didn't seem fully convinced about the idea, "it wouldn't look very good for you to go without a date either, Amy."

"I'll manage, believe me.." Amy's smile was wry, "and before you ask, yes.. I'm sure John will understand so long as the situation is explained to him. And honestly Steph, you don't have to worry. It won't be much different from the events that I've gone to with Shane, but not really with Shane."

With that settled, Stephanie arranged to meet Dawn, Amy, Lisa, Trish and Lilian at their apartment building. Or, to be more accurate, she would arrive with the limo before they left to pick up the members of T.I.R.A.C. And then, if it absolutely came down to it; Amy was certain that Shane would oblige her for the evening. It wasn't an uncommon sight anyway, Shane accompanying Amy to various social events around the city; the two were friends outside of the office. Really, all Amy felt that she needed to do (in addition to discussing the change of plans with John) would be to warn the outspoken male to be on especially good behavior. And not because she didn't trust him, she did for the most part, but because it would reflect on the McMahon family in addition to McMahon Corp. Plus, speeches from Mr. McMahon were always long winded, and Amy didn't want to subject her friend to that on top of the formal and stuffy ball. So, that gave her at least two hours to think about how to word the condensed version of the speech; Amy putting her full and complete trust in her assigned stylist that she wouldn't overdo the makeup or her hair for that night.

**::~:~:~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~:~::**

While John had been slightly confused about the change of plans, he hadn't questioned the decision too much, and had taken it all in stride. Plus, he didn't exactly have the opportunity to ask a lot of questions since the explanation was given over the phone. Still, the situation worked out for the best for everyone since Stephanie didn't arrive alone, her older brother accompanying the brunette to the apartment building. On the way to pick up everyone else, Amy learned that she would be Shane's last minute and unofficial date. So, in the end, it wasn't unlike numerous occasions before; the main difference this time being that Shane didn't ask her directly. By going with Shane, neither one of them would be fully obligated to stay with their date for the duration of the event.. they never had before that, so why start now? Of course, Amy expected to spend some time with the dark haired man, but that was mostly for photographs and necessary introductions. It was almost a tradition, of sorts, for Amy to attend formal events with Shane McMahon; expected to an extent by some, and generally accepted amongst the society in which they conducted their business.

Shane cleared his throat, effectively getting everyone's attention and focus on him; "just something to keep in mind here before we get there.. because we aren't employees of Evolution Inc. we aren't obligated to stay for the entire event. Stay for at least half an hour, but after that, you're free to go." He grimaced slightly, a sympathetic tone in his voice, "unless you're attending with myself or Stephanie, in which case you may need to stay longer."

"You won't need to really mingle with everyone if you don't want to, but you will need to introduce yourself to employees of Evolution Inc. And, just don't be too surprised if they seek you out after we arrive. Most of the employees there aren't too unpleasant to deal with.. of course there are exceptions, but, unfortunately they're all executives. My parents will also be meeting us there, and I have a feeling that most of the McMahon Corp. employees will be seated together."

Dawn arched an eyebrow, "and what would the exception to that rule be?"

Stephanie smiled thinly, "myself, Shane, and our dates. Knowing how Mr. Hemlsely and Mr. Bischoff think, they'll probably have us sitting with Evolution Inc. employees, and most likely with Evolution Inc. executives." Sharing a smirk with Amy, she added: "as a general rule, just ignore whatever Hunter or Eric say, and the evening will be considerably more bearable."

John readjusted the sleeves of his tuxedo jacket, "well that's good to know. Hopefully they don't end up putting me to sleep."

Amy scoffed, smoothing out the full skirt of her gown, "Eric is more likely to do that than Hunter.. just don't let Hunter get under your skin, and you should be fine."

Whatever reply John was going to make was held back as the limo pulled up to their destination; Amy and Shane preparing to exit first, followed by Stephanie and John with the remaining passengers exiting according to how they were currently seated. At first, they were met with a flurry of flashing lights as the press scrambled to capture the arrival of the McMahon siblings.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Amy confided as she and Shane made their way further inside, the redhead looping her left arm with his right."And I really don't know how you and Steph deal with that mess without wanting to strangle someone."

"Time, practice and visualizing," Shane replied with a wink, "I've already caused great bodily harm to most of those reporters in my head." Turning his attention more to the crowd, the dark haired man focused on finding his parents, also regarding the small crowd approaching them. "Well, that didn't take long for Bischoff to notice that we arrived."

Amy fought the urge to roll her eyes as she also noticed the approaching group, forcing a smile as they got closer. "Mr. Bischoff, Mr. Helmsely and Mr. Orton, good evening... my compliments to the decorator."

Eric smiled shortly, "we'll be sure to pass that along, Ms. Dumas.. and may I add, it's always a pleasure to see you." He motioned for Randy to step forwards, "I just wanted to formally introduce Randy to the McMahon's and since we've already spoken with Mr and Mrs.."

Shane almost rolled his eyes, and instead extended his hand towards Randy, "I'm Shane McMahon, pleased to meet you."

Randy extend his hand as well, shaking Shane's hand firmly, "Randy Orton and likewise... I've heard a lot about you."

An awkward silence almost settled, but was broken by the timely arrival of Stephanie and John, further introductions made before Eric went elsewhere, leaving Hunter and Randy behind.

Shane coughed into his hand, an amused look in his eyes as he addressed Amy, "I'm just going to get us some wine.. you still prefer red, right?"

Amy barely had the time to nod before Shane left, effectively abandoning the two women and John. "Well, we should probably go find out where we're sitting for tonight.."

Hunter smiled, and then gestured to a grouping of tables nearby, "you and Shane will be sitting with us.. Randy and myself, anyway. Stephanie, her date and her parents are sitting with Eric." His smile grew, "we're trying a different arrangement this year."

"Clearly," Stephanie remarked, any sign of pleasantries having long since disappeared, "then if you would excuse us.."

"I'm sure your date will find us," Hunter addressed Amy as Stephanie and John walked away. "So, why don't we go sit down now?"

Amy gritted her teeth, a snide remark on the tip of her tongue, but instead she held that back as her eyes met Randy's.

"I thought you were John's date?"

"Change of plans," Amy replied simply, looping her right arm through Randy's left. "But it's not that uncommon.. my arriving with Shane, anyway. I've been his emergency date more times than I can count."

Randy simply looked amused, "it wasn't really my business but thank you for explaining."

This time Amy did roll her eyes, "oh please, I know you were curious about that."

"Maybe a little," Randy admitted, holding the chair out for her, "you look beautiful, by the way."

"Thanks," the redhead blushed lightly, "you don't look that bad, yourself."

Shane arrived not long after they had sat down, setting a glass of red wine in front of Amy while the McMahon heir had a glass of white wine for himself. And despite being stuck at a table with Hunter, the evening really wasn't that unpleasant. Not to her entire surprise, Shane and Randy got along quite well... and even Hunter was tolerable when he wasn't bragging or talking about business. Of course, Amy wouldn't go out of her way to engage Hunter in conversation, but maybe he did have his rare moments of pleasantness. Still, the night was young and anything could (and usually did) happen by the time all was said and done.


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing but the plot and any original characters that may appear. No profit is being made from this work of fan fiction.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Given that it was a ball, in addition to being a formal dinner, guests eventually began to fill the dance floor. Mr and Mrs. McMahon were amongst the first guests to start dancing, Mr. McMahon sending meaningful looks to his two children. They both got the intended message loud and clear but that didn't absolutely mean that they wanted to comply, just yet. But, knowing from experience that dancing now would just be in their best interest; Shane and Stephanie eventually joined their parents on the dance floor.

Shane was formal, but not too formal, holding the redheaded woman close but not too close. They knew full well that people were watching, but that didn't automatically mean that they cared about what people were thinking... "So, tonight wasn't a total disaster..."

Amy shrugged her shoulders marginally, "the night isn't over yet, but so far, I guess the evening has been bearable. No one has caused a scene and even Helmsley hasn't been too much of a jerk, or at least not by his standards."

"Well, I never really have high expectations where my former brother in law is concerned," Shane mentioned as his gaze assessed Stephanie briefly; "present company excluded, a high standard of education doesn't necessarily equate to a well mannered individual."

"You seemed pretty taken with Mr. Orton, or was that just an act?"

Shane's smile was nearly imperceptible, "considering that I hired you, I would think you would realize that I'm a good judge of character.."

"That doesn't exactly answer my question, Mr. McMahon.."

"I'm not sure if I'm qualified to make a judgment of character, just yet." An eyebrow arched, Shane's eyes tinted with curiosity, "may I ask your opinion?"

Amy smiled placidly, her own gaze drifting briefly towards Randy, "considering that he's going to be my Co-CEO .. I'm not entirely certain as to what I should say. He's competent, qualified and confident in his own abilities."

Shane nodded shortly, "from what little I do know of him, I can agree with that statement. But reading about someone on paper, only having their credentials and a few articles?" An amused smile turned up the corners of his mouth, "although, presently, I detect some hostility." A pause, Shane's right hand flexing lightly against the small of Amy's back; "were you and Mr. Orton previously acquainted?"

Amy laughed without much humor, "though I fail to see why this really matters now, and as mildly embarrassing or perhaps inappropriate a topic like this to discuss with my boss is... yes, we were. Quite well, in fact. And I mean no offense to you, Shane, it's just that.. even if I do consider you and your sister my friends... you're still my boss. But you don't have anything to worry about.. I'm more than certain that my past acquaintance with Mr. Orton won't have any detrimental effect on the work environment."

A moment of awkward silence, both of them trying not to laugh before Shane broke first. Throughout the years that Amy had been employed by McMahon Corp. her relationship with Shane and Stephanie had been like the family bonds that she never had for herself. Stephanie had also, on more than one occasion, referred to Amy as the sister she never had. And while the relationship was generally understood by the media, there were still a few who liked to put their own spin. One such reporter had gone through great lengths to fabricate a story and invested a considerable amount of time and energy insisting that Amy was nothing more than a glorified personal secretary. The ludicrous claims of Amy being detrimental to the company when the stocks proved just the opposite, had been the source of amusement (and a headache) for the redheaded CEO and the two McMahon children.

To this day it remained as an inside joke of sorts between Amy, Stephanie and Shane, at the very least and to some extent to other employees of McMahon Corp. Marissa, Shane's wife and CEO of the publishing division currently located in Las Vegas, had found the story equally amusing.

"I know we're not supposed to be discussing a lot of business this evening, but, I want to mention this before I forget.."

Amy canted her head lightly, an unspoken indication for Shane to continue speaking..

"Marissa was mentioning some items of interest, for the branch company. I realize that dad has his own vision and while you and Mr. Orton are under no clear cut obligation to bring that vision to fruition... there's a few things you may want to consider. Just in terms of which markets and audiences to tap into, investments for the future, if you will." Shane paused for a moment, the pair opting to exit the dance floor and head towards one of the windows overlooking the gated terrace. "Naturally, she'll be able to discuss this more in depth than I can, and since she's going to be here next week.. I was wondering if you would be interested in joining us for brunch?"

"In Cape Cod?" Amy guessed, shaking her head a little when Shane confirmed the location with a nod. "Stephanie only mentioned Cape Cod.. nothing about Marissa or expanding on the branch company." Briefly she glanced back towards the table where Randy was still seated, the dark haired male currently making small talk with Helmsley. "And if the 'vacation' has anything to do with the branch company, then I'll need to bring this up with Mr. Orton."

Shane nodded shortly, "of course... and if you would excuse me, Amy. I think I'll go chat with my sister about the upcoming trip. Make sure that she and I are on the same page.."

Amy smiled, a slight nod in recognition, the redhead not standing around long before deciding to go outside, unaware of the company she was about to receive.

"She isn't yours to chase, Orton.."

Randy stopped momentarily, turning to arch an eyebrow at the man he once called his roommate. "Who said anything about chasing? I already know what to and what not to do, Cena. I don't need your advice or words of wisdom."

John shrugged a little, coming to stand more or less beside his former friend. "May have been years ago, but I still see what's there."

"See what you want to see," Randy replied, faint traces of a smirk forming. "Maybe she isn't mine to chase, but she was mine to lose.." His smirk broadened as he started to push the door open, "she was also never yours to protect."

The door shut behind him, Amy turning at that exact moment to see Randy approaching and John walking away. Of course she didn't know what had been said between them and maybe she didn't need to know.. not that either John or Randy was going to bring that bit of information up with her anytime soon..

"It seems that Mr. Helmsley was breaking his own rule about not discussing business?" Amy questioned as Randy continued his approach towards her. "Unless that was a classified discussion between the two of you."

"I'd hardly consider Helmsley trash talking his ex-wife and his former in-laws as classified information," and then he was standing next to her... not having to look down quite as much thanks to the high heeled shoes she was wearing. "Unless you find that sort of information absolutely necessary to your job."

Amy smiled wryly, "it's something that you'll get used to after one or two joint functions. And one reason why joint functions such as this are kept to a minimum, whenever possible."

Randy arched an eyebrow, "and is that why they won't have much involvement with the joint company?"

Amy shrugged a touch, "I would imagine that's part of the reason.. I am under the impression that, when they were married, the joint company was supposed to be run by Stephanie and Hunter." Glancing briefly back towards the restaurant area, she continued; "but, people change.. and so, the plans had to change as well. Although, I imagine that Stephanie and Hunter's problems also had to do with Shane's wife, Marissa."

"Shane's wife?"

"Yes, Shane's wife.. Marissa and Hunter never really saw eye to eye where it concerned the direction of McMahon Corp.. and that's one of the reasons why Marissa oversees the publishing branch in Las Vegas."

Randy let all of this information sink in, staying silent for a moment before he spoke, "and why are you telling me all of this?"

Amy arched an eyebrow, "because it's office politics.. information like this is usually common knowledge for the higher ups. And because there's going to be a business brunch in Cape Cod next weekend, hosted by Shane and Marissa." Shrugging a bit and then wrapping her arms around herself, she continued: "Technically, the brunch is part of the McMahon family trip to Cape Cod, but, Marissa probably wants to just kill two birds with one stone."

"And you've attended a lot of these trips?"

"Well, that's mostly because I'm the CEO of McMahon Corp.. not to mention that I'm close friends with both Stephanie and Shane. But yes, I have attended quite a few of these trips since I was hired. The trips are open to higher ups in the company, close friends of Shane or Stephanie and the significant others of the aforementioned."

Randy nodded, standing close enough to her without completely invading her personal space. And close enough to realize that she wasn't freezing, but could possibly benefit from having someone stand next to her. "So you're telling me this because it's office politics?"

Amy smirked, "partially.. this isn't exactly information that's going to be discussed freely, anyway, plus this is just the general culture of the McMahon Corp. The other reason I'm telling you is because you made a fairly decent impression on Shane."

"I understand," Randy replied after a moment, glancing back towards the restaurant. "Are we obligated to stay the entire night? Hunter never really discussed that with me and I lost track of Eric."

"I'm not entirely sure if you are, but if I want to leave early, I just need to check in with Shane.. maybe make up an excuse. Something believable though, not that I have a date or something like that."

"Do you? Have a date, that is.."

"Not that it's really your business, but no.. I don't have a date." An eyebrow arched, the two facing each other, "do you?"

Randy shook his head, "no.. but I am supposed to be taking my nephew and nieces to a baseball game tomorrow night.. and that's for the Mets, not Yankees."

Amy smiled slightly, the two turning towards the restaurant, "that sounds like fun and you might just run into Lisa and Tyson there." And at the questioning look on his face, the redhead elaborated; "I haven't been to a baseball game since we went to one.. plus, you know me, I'd much rather play than watch."

"You could come with us.. I know my sister wouldn't mind and I'm sure the kids would love to see you, again."

"I'll take a rain check, because as much as I would love to go.. I have a lot of paperwork that I really need to get done."

Amy started to turn back towards the restaurant, intending to go back inside when Randy stopped her by gently grasping her wrist.

"If you're free on Saturday, would you consider seeing a movie with me?"

"Are you asking me out on a date or is this just as a casual thing?"

The corners of his mouth quirked upwards, "casual... believe me, you'd know if I was asking you out on a date."

A genuine smile faintly graced her mouth, the redhead recalling the first time he had said those words to her. And then when she realized that she hadn't answered his previous question, she nodded. "Just let me know when and where to meet you on Saturday."

Amy and Randy ended up staying for most of the evening, as did Stephanie, John and Shane. The rest of the members from T.I.R.A.C and McMahon Corp. had left at the earliest window of opportunity presented to them. But, in spite of some awkward lumps of silence, the ball hadn't been as terrible as they had envisioned it would be. Granted, they wouldn't volunteer for an event like it again but, all in all, the night hadn't been a total waste.


End file.
